Le garçon maudit
by BrendaKellyWinchester
Summary: Depuis la mort de ses parents Sam vivait dehors, dans une petite ville du Missouri personne ne désirait l'aider et tous les habitants le détestaient, il pensait qu'il allait devenir fou avec la haine de tout le monde et cette voix dans sa tête qui lui ordonnait de faire des choses jusqu'à qu'il rencontre Dean un chasseur de monstres. Avertissement : Prostitution : Mineur : Wincest
1. Chapter 1

**HELLOOO, je publie enfin ma deuxième Fan Fic sur SPN :D J'espère que vous aimerez**

 **Avertissement : Prostitution : Abus : Mineur : Langage grossier : Violence :**

 **Les personnages de la série SPN ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon Dean et Sam serraient déjà ensemble xD)**

 **Dans cette Fic, Ils ne sont pas frères**

 **Sam a 15 ans et Dean a 19 ans ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Chapitre 1

20 Janvier

Dean Winchester était dans sa voiture seul, c'était sa première chasse sans son père, il chassait un démon Incube.

Il abusait sexuellement des femmes et des hommes endormis, il possédait des pieds de bouc, mais il pouvait aussi prendre l'apparence d'un être humain... ce qui compliquait l'affaire.

Le père de Dean était en pleine chasse d'un loup-garou, c'est pour cela qu'il était seul dans cette ruelle sombre et déserte du Missouri...

Même si il s'agissait de sa première chasse en solitaire Dean était assez confiant, il était un chasseur compétent et l'avait déjà démontré au cours des chasses qu'il avait faites avec son père

Il faisait partie du monde de la chasse depuis ses quatre ans, il était donc certain que cette chasse allait se passer sans problèmes.

Mais soudan il entendit un cri de détresse, il sorti de l'impala à toute vitesse, sa machette et son revolver à la main ... Il ne voyait rien les lampadaires étant tous éteins il aurait dû prendre une lampe mais avec la participation il avait oublié.

Arrivé à l'endroit où il y avait les cris...

Il vit un homme très grand de dos et un gamin qui essayait de se défaire de l'emprise de cet homme.

Dean cacha aussitôt ses armes.

\- LÂCHE -MOI !

\- Hé ! cria le chasseur pour faire entendre qu'il était là.

L'homme fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

\- Il t'a demandé de le lâché t'es sourd, du con !?

L'homme se retourna pour faire face à Dean, même sans lumière Dean pouvait voir son visage, il avait les cheveux foncés très courts à la manière des militaires et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche

\- T'es qui toi ? ... son maque, c'est ça ? Répondit l'homme avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà payé pour son cul.

Le garçon baissa la tête comme pour se cacher du monde qui l'entourait... sa tignasse emmêlée lui cachait les yeux.

\- Lâche-le, tout de suite.

Dean se rapprochait doucement d'eux.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur gamin ? Allez, retournes chez toi... ta mère doit s'inquiéter s'exclama l'homme avec un ton moqueur.

Dean vit rouge, sans réfléchir plus que ça, il sortit son colt 45.

Le sourire de l'homme disparaissait de son visage et le jeune garçon, surpris par le geste de Dean écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean lui venait en aide, mais quoi que soit la raison elle était à son avantage, il ne voulait pas de nouveau passer la nuit avec ce mec! Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom, mais il savait qu'il était violent. Les brûlures de cigarette sur le bas de son dos pouvaient en témoigner.

\- J'ai dit ... lâche-le maintenant.

\- D'accord... d'accord ... je le lâche. Dit l'homme en levant les mains, le gamin profita de cette occasion pour fuir.

L'homme partit dans le sens inverse du garçon

\- Tu vas le payer. Dit-il à Dean, avec un regard glacial avant de partir.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, il avait perdu son sang-froid, il aurait dû faire autrement ! Si son père savait qu'il avait pointé son arme sur un être vivant non surnaturel, il le tuerait !

Quelque secondes plus tard, il retournait à l'impala et ouvrit la portière, jeta son arme et sa machette sur le siège passager et il rentra dans la voiture. Dean resta 10 minutes à regarder la rue où l'enfant était parti tout en se demandant s'il devait aller à sa recherche ou pas ... Mais après mûre réflexion Dean décida de repartir à l'hôtel.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arrivé à sa chambre qu'il louait depuis trois jours dans un motel minable, il lança son sac sur le lit, il mit du sel sur le bord des fenêtres et le seuil de la porte la décoration de la chambre était plus qu'horrible ! La peinture orange mandarine lui donnait mal au crâne et le tableau qui représentait un clown malheureux au-dessus de la tête de lit le mettait presque mal à l'aise. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas peur des clowns.

Dean alla fermer les rideaux quand il vit des femmes sur le trottoir en face du motel qui aguichaient les hommes qui passaient par-là.

Il pensait au jeune qu'il avait sauvé, se demandant s'il avait quelque part où dormir, ils étaient en plein milieu du mois de janvier, l'air était glacial dehors.

« T'es qui toi ? ... son maque, c'est ça ? T'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà payé pour son cul »

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Dean.

Cela voudrait dire que l'enfant se prostituait pour survivre ? Ce monde n'avait donc aucune pitié pour les enfants paraitrait-il.

Il ferma les rideaux avant de se déshabiller et de s'allonger sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve ... Le lendemain, il avait une chasse à terminer.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Dean se réveilla avec la chanson « Smoke On The Water » de Deep Purple, qui était la sonnerie de son portable.

\- Ouais ? dit-il en décrochant son téléphone, tout en se grattant la tête les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Dean ! Comment s'est passé cette chasse ? demanda John à son fils.

\- Euh ...

Dean ne savait pas vraiment comment dire à son père qu'il avait abandonné son poste pour sauver un prostitué.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah en fait-

\- Dean ?

\- Euh ... j'ai dû abandonner ma position pendant quelque minutes, annonça Dean en grimaçant, il savait que même s'il essayait de s'expliquer au près son père, il ne comprendrait pas.

\- Il y a des gens qui meurent, pendant que toi tu t'amuses ... Bon écoutes, concentre-toi sur la chasse ok ? Je dois raccrocher maintenant, je te rappelle plus tard.

Dean soupira, depuis la fois où il avait abandonné son poste pour allait faire la fête avec des filles, son père ne lui faisait plus confiance, il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois ce n'était pas si grave.

Après quelques secondes, il se leva du lit pour aller à la salle de bain, il prit une douche rapide s'habilla et saisit les clés de l'Impala pour partir déjeuner.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Arrivé au petit restaurant rustique qui était en plein milieu de la ville Dean s'assit à une table, la salle était assez animée par les bruits des couverts et le cuisinier qui était en train de passer ces nerfs sur quelqu'un.

Peu de temps après, il vit une jeune serveuse brune venir vers lui.

\- Bonjour, vous avez choisi ? demanda la serveuse.

Dean commanda son déjeuner et commença à flirter avec la jeune fille, Lindsay, quand il fut coupé par les cris d'un serveur.

\- Si tu n'as pas de quoi payer, tu sors ! dit-il en colère.

Dean se retourna pour voir, ce qu'il se passait, le serveur crié sur un gosse ... Se pourrait-il que cela soit le même garçon qu'hier ?

Le serveur pris l'enfant par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.

\- Ne revient pas ici ! Aboya-t-il en jetant le garçon sur la chaussée.

\- Tu as compris ?! ajouta-il, après avoir jeté l'enfant dehors, il retourna à son travail sans même un regard pour le garçon. Personne ne réagit tout le monde continua de manger comme s'ils ne voyaient rien. Dean avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, personne ne s'était retourné pour regarder ou pour intervenir c'était comme si tout était normal.

Il reposa son regard sur la brune qui arborait toujours un sourire.

\- Alors, tu voulais me demander quelque chose avant qu'on ne soit coupé ? demanda-t-elle en faisant référence à leur petit flirt.

Dean se leva de la chaise et s'excusa auprès de la serveuse

\- Pardon, je dois sortir une seconde. S'exclama-il, il étouffait dans cette salle, avant de sortir du restaurant.

Sans surprise le gamin n'était plus là, après avoir été jeté comme un malpropre, il avait dû partir se cacher.

\- Et merde.

Lindsay sortit à son tour avec une cigarette entre les lèvres.

\- C'est un vrai emmerdeur ce gosse, déclara-t,-elle

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Oui, enfin non pas vraiment je sais juste que ce gamin est un véritable boulet ! Il ne cause que des problèmes.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Par exemple une fois, il a accusé mon boss de viol tout ça pour avoir des frais de dédommagement.

\- Et c'était faux ?

\- Bien sûr ! C'est n'est qu'un menteur et un voleur, sa mère aurait dû lui apprendre les bonnes manières.

Dean haussa les sourcils, étonné lui, qui avait flirté avec elle une minute plus tôt, n'avait qu'une envie à présent c'était de ne plus la revoir.

\- Mais bon bref ... tu viens me chercher ce soir ? On pourrait s'amuser toi et moi. Annonça Lindsay avec un sourire séducteur.

\- Non, j'ai des choses à faire répondit Dean avant de quitter l'endroit, il devait trouver l'enfant.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Après une demi-heure de recherche Dean avait retrouvé le garçon dans une ruelle à quatre pâtés de maison du petit restaurant d'où il avait été mis à la porte. Dean se rapprocha doucement du garçon qui était assis par terre avec la tête baissée et les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine.

\- Eh petit tu vas bien ?

« Question stupide bien sûr qu'il ne va pas bien Dean » pensa le chasseur, il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de situations.

Le gamin leva la tête, des larmes roulant le long de ses joues, il avait un œil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue, il essaya de se mettre debout, mais retomba assis immédiatement.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider à te lever dit Dean en tendant la main vers le garçon.

Mais ce denier se replia encore plus sur lui-même.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît...

\- Je veux juste t'aider.

\- J'ai déjà entendu cela plusieurs fois. Répondit le gamin avec un sourit triste.

Dean se baissa pour être au même niveau du garçon.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- ...

\- Moi, c'est Dean ajouta-t-il.

Dean inspecta l'enfant de haut en bas, il portait un sweat à capuche, un jean troué et des vieilles baskets, ses vêtements étaient abîmés et il avait des tâches de sang dessus.

\- Tu as un endroit où aller ? Insistait-t-il.

\- ..

\- Je pourrais t'y amener si tu veux.

Pas de réponse le garçon gardait constamment la tête baissée.

\- D'accord tu sais quoi ? dit Dean en fouillant dans ses poches

\- Je vais te donne un peu d'argent, il prit un billet de 50 $ dans sa main et le tendit à l'enfant.

Le garçon regarda le billet, mais ne fit aucun geste pour le prendre.

-Pourquoi ?... qu'est, c'est que vous voulez en retour ? demanda le garçon troublé en relevant la tête.

\- Je ne veux rien ... je te le promets,

Le garçon tendit la main pour saisir le billet ... personne ne lui avait jamais donné quoique ça soit sans demander quelque chose en retour, particulièrement dans cette ville.

Après un bref moment d'hésitation l'enfant pris le billet dans ses mains.

\- Merci dit-il avec soulagement.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, déclara Dean avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres

\- Je dois y aller maintenant, ajouta-il en se levant.

\- Oh d'accord, dit le garçon en baissant la tête à nouveau

\- Bon bah salut dit Dean.

\- ...

Le chasseur partit, mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers l'enfant une dernière fois.

\- Je peux t'aider.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Insista l'enfant

Dean hocha la tête et lança un sourire plein de compassion comme pour souhaiter bonne chance au jeune garçon avant de s'éloigner.

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **Alors !? :D votre avis je dois continuer ou pas ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! voici le deuxième chapitre, :)**

 **Merci à Hikaru Chesire, MicroFish, Heachigo et Adonis Pendragon d'avoir laissé un message et aussi ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fic^.^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous plairas autant que le premier !.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

21 Janvier

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors lorsque Dean rentra dans la chambre de l'hôtel, émettant des grognements et des gémissements de douleur ce putain de démon qui s'était avéré être le patron du petit restaurant n'avait pas été facile à abattre. Il jeta son sac d'arme au pied du lit, retira sa veste en cuir et allât dans la salle de bain où il alluma la lumière et il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait une coupure au sourcil droit ensanglantée ... Dean se saisit de la bouteille de désinfectant et d'un pansement.

Il désinfecta la plaie et mit un pansement dessus.

Quand il leva les bras pour retirer son t-shirt, une atroce douleur se fit sentir.

\- Aïe ! Souffla-il.

Il devait aussi avoir des côtes fêlées.

\- Putain.

Après quelque temps il réussit à se déshabiller, alluma la douche et rentra dedans. 20 minutes plus tard, il sortait de la douche et pris une serviette pour se sécher, il enfila un t-shirt noir et un boxeur noir puis sortit de la salle de bain entouré d'un nuage de vapeur. Dean allât s'asseoir sur le lit, d'où il prit son sac l'ouvrit et fouilla dedans, il saisit une boîte de cachets d'antidouleur, et en prit deux avec un verre d'eau.

Quand Dean dirigea vers la fenêtre pour fermer les rideaux... il vit deux hommes en train de se disputer, l'un d'eux était à l'intérieur de la chambre et l'autre était à l'extérieur sous la pluie, celui à l'intérieur de la chambre ferma la porte au nez de l'autre, celui-ci se retourna alors pour partir.

Dean reconnu le garçon cette fois-ci, il devait faire quelque chose.

Il se précipita de mettre un jean et sorti de la chambre pour rattraper le garçon.

\- Hé, attend ! cria Dean pour le faire s'arrêter.

Le garçon sursauta et se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Il le reconnu tout de suite Dean même sous cette pluie après tout, Dean avait été le seul à être gentil avec lui depuis des années il ne pouvait donc pas l'oublier en quelques heures.

Le chasseur ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire pour que l'enfant le suive donc il lui dit.

\- Combien pour la nuit ? demanda-il avec une grimace dégoût... payer quelqu'un pour avoir des relations sexuelles rien que d'y penser Dean avait envie de vomir... Mais le garçon n'avait pas dû voir.

\- 100, annonça le cadet. Il était frigorifié, il claquait des dents et ses mains tremblaient.

\- D'accord... Viens avec moi.

Dean fit demi-tours et allât vers le motel avec l'enfant qui le suivait à quelques pas derrière lui.

Arrivé à l'intérieur.

\- Je peux prendre une douche avant ? demanda le garçon en jetant son sac à dos sur le sol à côté de la porte.

\- ... Oui bien sûr.

Dean allât chercher des vêtements pour le garçon dans son sac, il prit un boxer un pull manches longues et un pantalon de survêtement.

Lorsque Dean reposa son regard sur le garçon, ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le tableau du clown.

\- Hé, tout va bien ?

\- Oui, affirma le gamin avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

Il avait l'air encore plus tendu. Était-ce à cause du clown ?

\- D'accord tiens, dit Dean en s'approchant et en donnant les vêtements à l'enfant.

\- Merci, répondit le gamin d'une une petite voix, il saisit les vêtements et s'en alla dans la salle de bain.

Dean se posta au pied du lit et décrocha le tableau du mur pour le cacher sous le lit. Cette toile mériterait vraiment d'être brûlée.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dans la salle de bain.

Le garçon regardait son reflet dans la glace, il avait plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps quelque unes étaient des coupures faites par un couteau d'autres étaient des brûlures de cigarettes.

« Tu vois » dit une voix dans sa tête, « ce n'est pas parce qu'il a été gentil une seule fois que ça veut dire qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, il veut juste profiter de toi comme tout le monde » dit-elle en ricanant.

Il entendait cette voix depuis son enfance, depuis la mort de ses parents plus précisément, il ne savait toujours pas d'où elle venait. Elle avait apparu dans sa vie aussi vite qu'un coup de poing en plein visage.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'elle était son ami ... mais après quelques temps elle lui ordonna de faire des choses qu'il ne voulait pas faire.

Quand il en avait parlé aux psychologues qui s'occupaient de lui avant qu'il soit à la rue, tous lui dirent que cette voix n'existait pas et qu'il devait arrêter de mentir.

Il avait donc fini par abandonner et accepter l'idée de vivre avec cette voix qui résonnait dans sa tête pour toujours.

Il frotta ses poings contre ses paupières, se mit dos au miroir, et se déshabilla pour entrer dans la douche.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Une demi-heure plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bains en portant les vêtements que Dean lui avait donné, ils étaient un peu grand sur lui, mais c'était un luxe que d'avoir des vêtements propres pour lui, il remarqua aussi que Dean avait enlevé le tableau.

\- Tu as faim ? demanda le chasseur.

Le garçon hocha la tête pour dire oui.

Dean pris une canette de soda et un sandwich qui était emballé dans du papier plastique et s'approcha du lit où était assis le garçon pour le lui donner.

\- Tiens.

\- Merci, murmura le cadet.

Dean alluma la télévision et s'assit de nouveau sur une chaise à côté de la petite table.

Après avoir fini de mangé le garçon commença à se poser des questions.

« Il m'a encore rien demandé... Il veut peut être que je fasse le premier pas ? » Se demanda-t-il,

\- Je ne fais rien sans préservatif et je n'embrasse pas.

Dean tourna la tête pour regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

\- Tu dois être fatigué... Tu peux prendre le lit, je vais dormir par terre.

\- Mais vous-.

Dean lui coupa la parole.

\- Tu pourrais arrêter de me vouvoyer ? Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça ... dit-il en souriant. Et je veux juste que tu te reposes un peu, tu as l'air d'être sur le point de t'évanouir.

Alors Dean prononça ces mots le garçon ressenti une énorme vague de fatigue l'envahir, c'était vrai, il était épuisé, il s'allongea sur le lit du côté droit, observant toujours Dean d'un air méfiant.

Dean prit un oreiller du côté gauche et une petite couverture et se coucha par terre.

Quelques instants plus tard quand la chambre était calme et plongée dans le noir seule la lumière de la lune éclairait un peu la pièce, Dean su que le jeune garçon ne dormait toujours pas, il devait sûrement être complètement terrifié, et franchement, c'était assez compréhensible.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ton prénom maintenant ? demanda Dean.

\- ... Sam, répondit le garçon avec faible hésitation. C'était la première fois qu'il disait son vrai prénom à un de ses clients, habituellement il donnait des faux noms.

\- Bonne nuit Sam.

Sam ne répondit pas et se retourna sur le côté. Dos à Dean et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam se réveilla tout doucement et il se frotta les yeux. Il était détendu, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un vrai lit.

Habituellement ses "clients" le jetaient dehors quand ils avaient finis... Comme celui d'hier.

Il se souleva à l'aide ses coudes, et scanna la pièce. Aucun signe de Dean. Il décida donc de se lever du lit et aller dans la salle de bain. Deux minutes plus tard lorsqu'il ressortait, il vit Dean rentrer dans la pièce avec deux sacs en papier blanc dans la main.

\- Ah !... Tu es enfin debout. Tu avais l'air de dormir si bien tout à l'heure que je n'ai pas osé te réveillait. Annonça Dean en posant les sacs sur la table - Viens manger pendant que c'est encore chaud, ajouta-t-il en déballant les sacs.

Il enleva sa veste en cuir et la mit sur le dos de la chaise avant de s'asseoir. Sam se rapprocha de la table et s'assit lui aussi.

En face de Sam se trouvait un énorme hamburger et des frites.

Cela ne pouvait pas être pour lui ... si ? Il regarda Dean d'un regard interrogateur.

\- Manges, ordonna Dean avec la bouche pleine.

Sam regarda la nourriture en face de lui et commença à manger.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En 10 minutes, il n'y avait déjà plus rien sur la table mise à part des serviettes en papier et des sacs vides.

Pour une fois depuis des mois Sam était au chaud et avait l'estomac plein et tout ça grâce à Dean, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ce dernier était aussi bon avec lui, il ne méritait pas tout ça.

« Je devrai peut-être faire quelque chose pour le remercier » pensa Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

« Oui tu devras Sammy » répondit la voix dans son crâne.

« Je lui dit juste, merci ? »

« C'est un peu faible pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi tu ne trouves pas ? »

« C'est vrai »

« Pourquoi tu te servirait pas de ton talent. On t'a toujours dit que tu étais doué avec ta bouche »

Sam compris tout de suite de quoi la voix parlait et après seulement quatre minutes de réflexion et d'hésitation, il se mit à genoux et alla vers Dean à quatre pattes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam se mit entre les jambes de Dean. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et sa gorge serrée, redoutant la réaction de ce dernier.

\- Tu ... tu as été tellement gentil avec moi. Dit Sam en essayant de défaire la braguette du chasseur.

\- Quoi ?! Non Sam, arrête ! répondit Dean en saisissant fermement les poignées du cadet dans ses mains.

\- Mais je ...

\- Écoute... ce n'est pas parce que je suis sympa avec toi que tu dois faire ça ... Ok ? expliqua Dean.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone de Dean se mit à sonner, c'était John qui appelait.

\- Merde, je dois répondre.

Dean lâcha les poignées de Sam pour répondre au téléphone ce dernier en profita pour se lever et courir dans la salle de bain.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dans la salle de bain.

Sam avait laissé la lumière éteinte, il ne voulait pas voir son reflet, il se détestait !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, assis par terre, ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et le visage dans les mains dans un vain espoir de se cacher du reste du monde. - Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

« Parce que tu avais envie peut-être ... non ? » Ajouta la voix dans sa tête en éclatant de rire.

\- Non... Je ne voulais pas, murmura Sam en pleurant.

« Il va te demander de partir maintenant ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas moi je serais toujours avec toi Sammy » affirma-t-elle.

Cette déclaration effrayait Sam plus qu'autre chose, il souhaitait se débarrasser de cette maudite voix mais rien à faire elle ne voulait pas le quitter.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dans la chambre.

\- D'accord papa... demain, je me mets en route... Ouais ... à plus tard.

Dean raccrocha son téléphone. Son père était chez Bobby et il lui avait demandé de le retrouver là-bas, il passa sa main sur sa mâchoire, s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains...

« Sam vient d'essayer de me faire une pipe »

\- Putain.

Pauvre gamin, il devait être perdu et désespéré pour agir de la sorte

Il avait besoin d'aide, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions s'il vivait dans la rue c'était sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas de famille Dean aimerait l'aider mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait partir le lendemain.

« Je ne peux pas le laisser retourner dans la rue... Je pourrais l'emmener à la police, ils s'occuperont de lui » se dit-il à lui-même.

Dean alla à la porte de la salle de bains et frappa deux fois.

\- Sam sort de là, il faut qu'on parle.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dans la salle de bain.

\- Une seconde dit Sam en se levant et en essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues, il prit une grande inspiration et sortit, il vit immédiatement Dean assis sur le lit.

\- Demain, je pars.

\- ... Tu vas où ? demanda Sam en mordant ses lèvres ... il était tellement embarrassé pour ce qu'il c'était passé tout à l'heure qu'il ne pouvait même pas regarder Dean dans les yeux.

\- Je vais chez un ami de mon père... dans le Dakota du sud.

\- Oh...

C'était trop beau pour durer.

\- ... Est-ce que tu as de la famille chez qui tu pourrais aller ? Demanda Dean.

Sam secoua la tête pour dire non.

\- ...Bon alors... Je t'emmènerai à la police, ils sauront quoi faire.

\- Quoi !? cria Sam avec un regard inquiet.

\- Ils pourront t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas... dit Sam en prenant ses vêtements sales et son sac à dos.

Dean se leva d'où il était assis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je pars. Énonça Sam - Je ne veux pas retourner en maison d'accueil encore une fois, ajouta-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? ... Tu préfères vivre dans la rue ? demanda Dean en suivant Sam qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, permettant à Dean de se mettre devant la porte pour lui barrer le passage.

\- Laisse-moi passer, dit Sam en regardant par terre, il ne pouvait toujours pas regarder Dean dans les yeux.

\- ...Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ? Questionna Dean.

\- Non, affirma Sam.

\- Très bien, dit le chasseur en se poussant de la porte.

Sam sorti de la chambre d'hôtel et partit.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A suivre ! :D**

 **Laissez un avis svp !. A bientôt**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hey ! voici le chapitre 3 ^-^ merci a Adonis Pendragon et a** **MicroFish pour vos commentaires ça me donne toujours de la motivation pour écrire les chapitres suivants.**

 **Et merci a** **Frazilia d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Chapitre 3**

22 Janvier

Le lendemain matin le ciel était gris et il faisait très froid.

Dean était dehors en train de mettre ses sacs dans le coffre de la voiture pour partir chez Bobby, il avait songé à aller à la recherche de Sam mais après ce qu'il s'était passé, il doutait que Sam veuille bien le revoir.

Il aurait dû être moins insistant avec Sam après tout c'était sa vie et son choix s'il voulait vivre dehors cela ne le regardait pas, il avait essayé de l'aider et ce dernier avait refusé tant pis pour lui ! Dean avait assez de problèmes comme cela.

Après quelque moments, il monta dans l'Impala et prit la route, il avait espéré que conduire lui viderait l'esprit de toutes traces de Sam, mais rien n'y faisait.

La route défilait et Dean ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à Sam, pouvait-il vraiment partir et faire comme si il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Il aperçut le panneau qui disait qu'il quittait la ville et arrêta brusquement la voiture sur le bas-côté même s'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Sam il avait envie de l'aider. Ce gamin était seul dehors et il n'avait nul part où aller, il avait besoin d'aide même si ce dernier affirmait le contraire.

\- Je sens que je vais le regrette, soupira Dean avant de faire demi-tour.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Après une heure de recherche en voiture Dean gara l'Impala et décida de continuer à pieds.

Arrivé dans une petite ruelle Dean aperçut Sam en train de parlait avec un homme qui avait un billet dans la main, ils parlaient trop doucement pour que Dean entende quoique ce soit, mais ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner.

Quand ils commencèrent à partir un peu plus loin Dean intervint.

\- Hé, Sam !

Quand l'homme vit Dean, il cacha son argent tout de suite et parti sans dire un mot.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Sam ennuyé d'avoir perdu un client, il aller encore dormir dehors et il n'avait pas d'argent pour acheter de nourriture et tout ça à cause de Dean.

Ce dernier continua à regarder l'homme qui partait, il devait avoir 20 années de plus que Sam au moins.

\- Alors, tu veux quoi ? Insista Sam les yeux fuyant.

Le chasseur reposa son regard sur le plus jeune, ce dernier avait une nouvelle coupure au niveau de son sourcil droit, ce qui encouragea Dean dans son choix de demander au gosse de partir avec lui.

\- ... Tu veux venir avec moi ?

\- ... Où ça ?... interrogea Sam en fronçant les sourcils

\- Dans le Dakota.

Sam ne savais pas quoi répondre à Dean qui lui demandait de partir avec lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

C'est vrai pourquoi au juste? Dean en n'avait aucune idée pour être honnête. Il sentait juste qu'il devait secourir Sam.

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'aide... et je peux t'aider.

« Tu ne le connais pas c'est peut-être un meurtrier » dit la voix dans la tête de Sam « N'y va pas Sam ! » ordonna-t-elle

\- ... Sam ?

\- Je suis d'accord ! Se précipita de dire le cadet.

\- Ouais ? demanda Dean soulagé de ne pas avoir à laisser Sam ici.

Ce dernier hocha la tête.

Dean sourit et donna une tape amicale à Sam sur l'épaule.

\- Allez, vas prendre ton sac.

\- Oui !

Sam alla prendre son sac à dos qui était posé non loin d'eux.

« Tu le regrettera ! » menaça la voix.

Sam préféra l'ignorer et prendre ses affaires avant de suivre Dean jusqu'à sa voiture.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Cela faisait maintenant 3 heures qu'ils roulaient sans dire un mot, les seuls bruits qu'ils entendaient étaient les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient contre les vitres et le ronronnement du moteur.

Mais Sam n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis ces deux dernières années même s'il y avait ce stress de l'inconnu qui lui rongeait ses tripes...

« Il t'a pris avec lui pour que tu sois sa salope » murmurait la voix dans la tête de Sam d'un ton mesquin.

Sam haussa les épaules.

Et même si Dean l'avait pris avec lui juste pour qu'il soit sa pute privée, il était heureux, il avait enfin quitté cette ville de malheur et toutes ces personnes qui le détestaient.

\- On va s'arrêter pour manger, annonça Dean.

\- D'accord.

Sam posa son regard sur Dean, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air méchant, ni violent peut-être qu'il avait vraiment envie de l'aider après tout.

« Ne te fait pas trop d'idées Sammy, tu sais très bien que toutes les personnes avec qui tu passes du temps finissent par te détester »

Il le savait très bien, depuis son enfance quand il passait bien trop de temps avec une personne celle-ci commençait à ne plus le supporter sans aucune raison, il n'avait que son père et sa mère qui l'aimait quoiqu'il arrive.

Quand Dean vit un restaurant, il stationna la voiture au parking

\- Viens.

Dean sorti de l'impala suivi de près par Sam.

Une fois à l'intérieur Dean s'assit à une table et Sam fit pareil.

Sam se sentait bien avec Dean... pour une fois, il se sentait ... normal ... personne ne le regardait, personne ne le connaissait.

Quelques instants plus tard une serveuse blonde platine arriva vers eux pour prendre leurs commandes

\- Ça sera quoi pour vous les garçons ? demanda la serveuse en faisant une bulle avec son chewing-gum

Dean commanda un hamburger Sam ne voulais pas se faire trop remarqué par la serveuse donc, il prit la même chose

\- Ok les garçons, je reviens tout à l'heure avec vos commandes, dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir à une autre table.

\- Alors ... pourquoi on va dans le Dakota ? Interrogea Sam.

\- Mon père m'attend là-bas chez son ami, dit Dean.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ?

\- Et moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans le Dakota ?

\- ...Tu pourras reconstruire ta vie... Expliqua Dean – Et je serais là pour t'aider ajouta-t-il.

\- Et c'est quoi ton travail ?... sauver les personnes en détresse comme moi ? Questionna Sam avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Dean rigola.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit ce dernier avec un énorme sourire.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs plats.

\- Voilà, bon appétit, dit-elle en posant les plats sur la table.

\- Merci.

La serveuse sourit à Dean et reparti à son travaille

Pendant que les garçons commençaient leur repas.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Après avoir fini de manger Dean paya l'addition, Sam était embarrassé de laisser Dean payer mais il n'avait pas d'argent sur lui ... Donc, il le laissa faire, il trouverait bien un moyen de le rembourser

Ensuite ils sortirent du restaurant et partirent en direction de l'Impala

\- Attends

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna Sam en restant gelé sur place. Dean avait-t-il changé d'avis ?

Dean alla à l'arrière de l'Impala pour ouvrir le coffre et prendre la trousse de premiers soins avant de retourner vers Sam.

\- On va soigner ta lèvre et ton entaille, déclara Dean.

Sam soupira soulagé.

\- Entendu.

Le cadet s'installa sur la banquette de l'Impala en gardant ses jambes dehors et Dean se mit face à lui.

Le chasseur désinfecta les plaies du cadet avant d'y placé des pansements.

\- C'est fini.

\- Merci.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Dean sourit à Sam avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour montrer du côté conducteur.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ils avaient passé toute la journée à discuter de tout et de rien et à écouter de la musique, ils étaient de plus en plus à l'aise ensemble.

Sam avait appris de nouvelles choses sur Dean comme par exemple,

Qu'il aimait énormément sa voiture, son père le lui avait offerte pour son dix-huitième anniversaire et qu'il adorait la musique et aussi que lui et son père était toujours en voyage pour leur travail, Sam avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur le travail de Dean mais ce dernier avait été silencieux sur le sujet.

Sam commençait à être préoccupé et si le travail de Dean était de ramasser des personnes comme lui pour les ramener chez leur famille. Sam s'était enfui de chez la famille qui l'avait accueilli il y a deux ans de cela et il ne voulait pas y retourner.

\- On ne va pas tarder à s'arrêter pour la nuit, l'avertit Dean.

\- D'accord, répondit-il d'une petite voix en serrant son sac contre lui.

Il espérait avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant de partir avec Dean.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Arrivé à l'hôtel, ils descendirent de la voiture Dean prit ses sacs et Sam prit son sac à dos et allèrent à l'entrée du motel, ce motel avait l'air d'être mieux que celui d'avant, Sam espérait qu'il n'y ait pas de tableau de clown cette fois.

Il y avait une femme brune à l'accueil qui lisait un magazine.

\- Bonsoir, dit Dean en s'approchant de l'accueil.

\- Bonsoir que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda la femme en reposant son magazine.

\- On voudrait louer une chambre avec deux lits séparés s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord.

La femme se tourna dos à Dean et Sam pour prendre la carte de la chambre.

\- Et pour combien de temps ? Questionna-t-elle avant de se retournait vers eux.

\- Juste pour cette nuit.

\- Bien, voici, chambre 210 dit-elle en donnant la carte à Dean.

\- Merci.

Dean paya la chambre, ils saluèrent la femme et sortirent de la pièce pour aller dans la chambre.

Ils trouvèrent la chambre que Dean ouvra avec la carte magnétique et ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

Sam alluma la lumière.

Dean mit ses sacs sur le lit le plus proche de la porte et Sam jeta son sac à dos sur l'autre lit.

\- Tu peux prendre la première douche... J'ai un coup de fil à passer, déclara Dean.

\- D'accord.

Sam se retourna et alla dans la direction de la salle de bain mais Dean l'arrêta

\- Attend dit-t-il en fouillant dans son sac - Voilà

Dean s'approche de Sam et lui donna un boxer et un t-shirt

\- Tiens ... Quand on arrivera chez Bobby on ira t'acheter des vêtements. Ajouta-t-il

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, il voulait dire à Dean que ce n'était pas la peine de gâcher de l'argent pour lui ... Mais au lieu de ça, il saisit les affaires que Dean lui tendait et alla dans la salle de bain sans dire un mot.

Quand la porte de la salle de bain était de nouveau fermée Dean attrapa son téléphone et il fit le numéro de son père.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam venait tout juste de sortir de la douche, il attrapa une serviette et se sécha les cheveux avec et ensuite le corps, ses yeux se posèrent sur le miroir quelques secondes, il méprisait ce qu'il voyait même s'il avait quitté cette maudite ville, il possédait encore les marques sur son corps de son passé.

Il s'habilla et sorti de la salle de bain, il vit Dean assis sur le lit en train de téléphoner

\- D'accord ... A demain papa

Dean raccrocha le téléphone.

\- La douche est libre, énonça Sam en allant vers le lit le plus éloigné de la porte.

Dean se leva et alla à son sac pour prendre des affaires.

\- Tu l'as dit à ton père ? demanda Sam.

\- De quoi ?

-... A propos de moi ?

\- Euh ... Non, pas encore ... Dean soupira- Je lui expliquerai tout quand on y sera.

Sam hocha la tête et se mit dans le lit dos à Dean.

Dean alla dans la salle de bain.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A suivre ! :D**

 **N'oubliez pas les commentaires pour dire si vous aimez ou pas !.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**COUCOU :3 j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que vous aviez passé un bon noël ! voici enfin le chapitre 4.**

* * *

 **MicroFish** **: Merci pour ton message ! :D Hihi oui Dean devient très protecteur mais il y a une raison à cela, qui sera dévoilé dans les prochains chapitres ! J'en dis pas plus ;) et puis tu verras comment John va réagir à la venue de Sam dans ce chapitre, Donc bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à toi ! :**

* * *

 **Leana Nas : Oh merci ! :D je compte bien continuer si ça plait toujours autant ! Bonnes fêtes :**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : XD Haha, j'adore tes messages à chaque fois, ils me font rire :') alors pour répondre à toutes tes questions (ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies autant de questions sur ma fic *o*) je vais voler ta technique xD.**

 **1 &2) Merci ! Et voilà la suite ;).**

 **3 &4) Alors pour le problème de Sam, il faudra encore attendre un peu pour tout savoir :') mais pas pour la réaction de John et Bobby parce que, tu la verras dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu aimeras. **

**5 &6) Sam va-t-il apprendre à chasser et pourquoi ? … Hmm joker, XD je ne veux pas le dire, j'ai envie de garder un peu suspens dans ma Fic.**

 **7 &8) Sam va-t-il faire une connerie ? … Je vais être franche pour l'instant, je n'ai pas l'idée de lui faire faire une connerie, il as déjà assez souffrait … en plus, ce n'est pas fini, ça sera pire dans la 2éme partie de ma Fic « sourire sadique » XD.**

 **9 &10) Merci ! Et tkt, je comprends courage pour tes futurs devoirs \o/ et bonnes fêtes.**

* * *

 **lalala1995 : Merci bien de t'intéresser à ma Fic ! :D j'espère que la suite te plaira également et oui la voix dans la petite tète de Sam est très inquiétante parce que on sait pas de quoi elle est capable o_O je dis ça, je dis rien ... xD Bonnes fêtes :**

 **Merci Frazilia d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous et à toutes d'ajouter ma Fan-Fic dans vos favoris et de la suivre, bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes à tous ! :D.**

 **:-:-:-:**

* * *

Chapitre 4

23 Janvier

Sam ouvrit les yeux délicatement et se frotta les yeux avec les paumes des mains, il se tenait en position semi assise sur ses coudes et regarda l'autre lit où Dean dormait encore, il était allongé sur le ventre avec ses bras en dessous de son oreiller. Après quelques secondes Sam se leva du lit et allât à la salle de bain.

Trois minutes plus tard quand il ressorti, il entendit le téléphone de Dean sonner. Ce dernier bougea dans son lit mais ne se réveilla pas.

\- Dean ... chuchota le cadet.

Pas de réponse.

\- Ton téléphone sonne. Insista Sam en se rapprochant de Dean.

Le plus jeune prit le portable et regarda l'écran. C'était le père de Dean qui appelait, il remit le téléphone sur la table de chevet et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dean pour le réveiller.

\- Dean ! Appela-t-il plus fort cette fois.

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursaut et attrapa le bras de Sam pour l'attirer sur le lit avant de lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge.

Sam resta figé.

\- Oh, merde... dit Dean en ôtant la lame du cou de Sam, J'n'avais pas vu que c'était toi ...

Il plaça son arme sur la table de chevet avant de reposer ses yeux sur Sam qui n'osait bouger.

Dean s'éloigna.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

Sam cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, toujours étourdi par le choque.

\- Non, ça va... dit-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'ainé s'installa sur le bord du lit avant de demander.

\- ... Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?

\- Ton père a téléphoné annonça Sam, en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit également.

\- Oh.

Dean attrapa son téléphone dans la main et fit le numéro de son père avant de mettre le portable contre son oreille.

\- Je peux t'emprunter des vêtements ? demanda le plus jeune.

Dean hocha la tête et pointa du doigt son sac qui était sur une chaise.

\- Ouais, papa ? dit ce dernier, quand son père lui répondit enfin.

Sam se leva et allât vers le sac et fouilla dedans, il prit une chemise flanelle bleu et un jean noir avant d'aller à la salle de bain pour se changer. Arrivé dans la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer contre elle pour reprendre ces esprits

Il avait eu l'impression que son cœur allait exploser Dean lui avait fichu la trouille ! … Pourquoi ce dernier dormait avec une arme blanche sous son oreiller ? De quoi avait-t-il peur ?

 **::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quand Sam ressorti de la salle de bain, Dean avait raccroché le téléphone et était déjà habillé.

\- Tu es prêt ? demanda Dean.

\- Oui.

\- En route, alors.

Dean attrapa ses sacs et allât vers la porte avec Sam derrière lui, arrivé dans parking ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture.

Un peu plus loin, il y avait des jeunes qui buvaient et fumaient, il était encore très tôt (ou très tard pour eux), par conséquence le ciel était encore sombre.

Sam posa son regard sur l'un des hommes qu'il y avait... Cet homme ressemblait étrangement à un de ses ex clients ! Celui qui avait gravé avec un couteau un mot sur son dos. Jamais il ne pourra oublier la douleur et l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sam leva les yeux vers le chasseur.

\- Rien... J'ai cru reconnaître quelqu'un.

\- Un proche ?

\- Euh ... Non, une ancienne connaissance... Mais je me suis trompé.

Ils étaient sur le point de monter dans l'Impala quand soudain une bouteille de bière vola jusqu'à eux avant de se briser en morceaux sur le sol.

\- Tu regarderais quoi sale gosse !? Gueula l'un des jeunes

\- Hé, c'est quoi ton problème !? répliqua aussi tôt Dean en allant vers eux.

La voix dans le crâne de Sam ria aux éclats …

« À ce que je vois tout marche comme prévu. Moi, qui avais des doutes !»

Sam n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait mais il savait qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici plus longtemps.

\- Dean ! Laisse tomber, vite partons.

Le cadet attrapa le bras du chasseur pour l'éloigner des autres.

\- C'est ça, écoute ton p'tit copain !

Dean serra les dents, il désirait sortir son revolver. Ces enfoirés ne ferraient plus les malins comme ça ! Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Puis, il n'avait pas envie d'embarquer Sam dans une bagarre.

\- D'accord … Partons.

Sam respira soulagé, il avait eu peur qu'un accrochage violent ne débute entres les inconnus et le chasseur à cause de lui.

« Oh, dommage ! J'aurais aimé voir de quoi Dean Winchester était capable » énonça la voix dans le crâne de Sam.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ça faisait deux heures qu'ils roulaient, Dean avait essayé d'engager la conversation plusieurs fois mais Sam était tendu et ne répondait que du bouts des lèvres à chaque fois.

Sam avait peur du père de Dean, il se demanda comment ce dernier allait réagir.

« S'il me demande de partir, je vais faire quoi ... ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver de nouveau à la rue dans une ville qui lui était inconnue.

Il soupira et dirigea son regard vers la vitre de l'Impala pour regarder le paysage défiler sous ses yeux.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

\- On est arrivé déclara Dean en arrêtant la voiture.

Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur Sam qui avait son regard baissé sur ses mains tremblantes.

\- Hé, ça va aller.

Le rassura Dean.

\- Ouais, répondit Sam pas très convaincu.

\- ... Allons-y.

Dean sorti de la voiture et allât au coffre de l'Impala pour prendre les sacs suivi par Sam.

Quand le cadet releva la tête, il vit deux hommes qui attendaient devant le proche de la maison « Merde » pensa-t-il en suivant Dean qui allait vers eux.

\- Dean, Je suis content de te voir dit Bobby en s'approchant du jeune chasseur pour lui donner une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

\- Moi-aussi répondit ce dernier en souriant.

\- Dean, Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda John en faisant un signe en direction de Sam.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux.

\- ... Oui …

\- John, Allons à l'intérieur avant, avisa Bobby.

Le père de Dean hocha la tête à contre cœur, ils pénétrèrent dans la maison tous les quatre.

Sam inspecta un peu la pièce, il y avait des livres posés un peu partout, il aimait énormément les livres mais il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en lire ces deux dernières années.

\- Je t'attends dans la cuisine déclare John à son fils, ils avaient besoin de parler sérieusement, John en avait marre que Dean soit si immature ce dernier ne se contrôlait pas, il agissait sur des coups de têtes et cela devait changer.

John poussa un soupir et allât dans la cuisine.

\- Il aboie beaucoup mais il ne mord pas cet idiot plaisanta Bobby en parlant de John.

Bobby savait très bien que si Dean avait emmené ce gamin ici ce n'était pas pour rien.

Le plus vieux des chasseurs tendit la main vers Sam et dit.

\- Bobby Singer.

Sam regarda avec méfiance la main tendue vers lui mais après quelque secondes, il prit la main qui lui était tendu.

\- Sam dit-t-il en serrant la main de l'homme âgé.

Bobby lui fait un sourire pour le rassurer, pauvre enfant, il devait être terrifié d'être avec des inconnus pensa le chasseur avant de reprend la parole.

\- Hé, Dean pourquoi Sam et toi n'iraient pas en haut pour déposer vos sacs ?

\- Ouais, viens Sam on y va.

Les garçons allèrent poser leurs sacs sur les lits.

\- Je dois aller parler à mon père, tu attends ici, d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête.

Dean allât vers la porte et parti en bas et Sam s'assit sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte avant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les serrer avec ses bras.

« Ils vont te demander de partir, tu te retrouveras de nouveau dehors » Chuchota la voix dans sa tête pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

John et Dean étaient assis à table en train de discuter du destin de Sam, avec Bobby à côté, une tasse de café à la main.

\- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là-bas… Tout le monde le traitait comme un moins que rien ! On aurait dit que tous les habitants étaient possédés.

\- Tu imagines dans quel état ses parents doivent être ?

\- Il n'a pas de famille déclara Dean.

\- C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ? demanda John à son fils.

\- Oui.

John soupira et se passa la main sur le visage excédé par la décision qu'avait pris son fils.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené chez les flics ?

\- Parce que, il a refusé.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

\- Non annonça Dean en baissant les yeux, il n'avait pas demandé à Sam pourquoi il ne désirait pas aller voir la police mais il devait avoir une bonne raison… Apres tout même eux ne faisaient pas confiance à la police

\- Tu lui as parlé de notre travail ? Questionna Bobby.

\- Non, il ne sait rien à propos de ce que nous chassons ... Il est seulement au courant que nous voyageons beaucoup affirma le jeune Winchester.

\- Dean ... Il faut qu'il parte ... C'est compris ? dit John en regardant son fils dans les yeux sérieusement, John avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pas besoin d'y ajouter un gamin en plus.

\- Il n'a nulle part où aller !

John se tourna vers Bobby.

\- Bobby ?

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Dean a raison on ne peut pas le mettre dehors défendit Bobby en mettant sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? Questionna le plus vieux des Winchester.

\- Notre travail c'est de sauver les gens répliqua simplement Bobby

\- Non, mon travail c'est de tuer ces saloperies de monstres et de trouver le fils de pute qui a tué Marie … pas de jouer à la baby-sitter.

\- Je suis d'accord … Mais on pourrait l'héberger ... Le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de l'aider s'exprima Dean.

John regarda son fils et Bobby, les deux étaient contre lui, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Très bien, ... céda-t-il.- Mais ça ne sera que temporaire !

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam était toujours assis sur le lit avec son sac à dos à côté de lui, il leva les yeux quand il entendit Dean rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Je dois m'en aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, tu peux rester.

Sam fut étonné.

\- C'est vrai ? ... Mais ton père ?

Le chasseur s'avança et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Sam.

\- T'inquiète pas propos de mon père.

Ils restèrent assis côte à côte un moment sans dire un mot, Sam ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire pour remercier Dean ! Ce dernier l'avait sauvé. Le cadet arrivait enfin à voir le bout de tunnel.

\- Viens, on sort dit le chasseur

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne va pas rester ici sans rien faire ... Aller.

Sam se leva du lit et suivi Dean jusqu'à extérieur quand ils furent dehors Sam pris une grande respiration d'air frais, il n'avait pas à croire comment sa vie avait changé en quelques jours.

\- Viens dit Dean, en allant vers les épaves.

\- J'arrive !

Le chien de Bobby se réveilla puis commença à les suivre à travers les voitures.

\- Pourquoi, il y'a autant de voitures ? demanda Sam.

\- Bobby les répares, c'est son travail.

\- Il ne fait pas le même travail que toi et ton père ?

\- Ouais... mais pas tout le temps.

Dean attrapa une balle de tennis qui traînait par terre à côté d'une voiture.

\- Hé Rumsfeld ! dit-t-il, pour attirer l'attention du chien - Va chercher ! ajouta-t-il en lançant la balle.

Rumsfeld courra derrière la balle et l'attrapa avec sa gueule.

Quand il ramena la balle vers eux au lieu de la donner à Dean, il la donna à Sam.

Sam l'attrapa et la lança à son tour.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

John regarda par la fenêtre son fils et Sam jouer avec le chien de Bobby dans la cour, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son fils avait amené ce garçon ici même si ce dernier avait des problèmes ce n'était pas leurs affaires.

\- Sa famille doit être à sa recherche dit John à Bobby.

\- Dean a dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille rappela Bobby.

\- C'est peut-être un gamin qui a fait une fugue.

\- Peut-être… mais ... souffla Bobby en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- Mais ?

John se retourna vers son vieil ami.

\- Tu penses réellement que s'il avait eu une famille, il aurait suivi un inconnu aussi loin ?

\- Aucune idée ... mais on doit faire des recherches sur lui attesta John en regardant à travers la fenêtre de nouveau.

\- On fera ça accepta Bobby.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean et Sam avaient passé la journée dehors ensemble jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, maintenant ils étaient avec John et Bobby à table, un véritable cauchemar pour Sam.

Après quelques minutes John pris la parole.

\- Alors... Sam ?

Ce dernier tressaillit quand il entendit la voix du père de Dean … Lui qui avait espéré que celui-ci ne lui adresse jamais la parole.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

\- Euh ... Wesson répondit le cadet.

\- Je vois ... Tu as de la famille quelque part ?

\- Papa, on a déjà parlé de ça, lança le plus jeune des chasseurs.

\- C'est pas à toi que je parle Dean riposta John en regardant son fils un moment avant de rediriger son regard vers le cadet.

\- ... Ma mère est morte, il y'a 3 ans ... Et c'était ma seule famille expliqua Sam.

Dean posa ses couverts et se passa la main sur le visage agacé par l'attitude de son père, ce dernier aurait pu attendre un peu pour commencer à questionner Sam était encore très craintif à leur égard et cela n'allait pas arranger les choses.

\- Euh... Dean ... Tu as prévu quelque chose pour demain ? demanda Bobby pour changer de sujet.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Non, pas vraiment dit-t-il, avec la chasse qu'il avait dû faire puis avec Sam, il n'avait pas réfléchi à son anniversaire.

\- On pourrai faire quelque chose dit John.

\- ... C'est pas important.

Après cela Bobby et John commencèrent à parler entre eux pendant que Dean et Sam continuèrent de manger leurs plats sans grand appétit.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quand le dîner fut terminé les garçons remontèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le chasseur.

Sam avait était silencieux pendant tout le dîner et n'avait pas beaucoup mangé.

\- Oui … répondit le cadet avec un petit sourire, avoir parler de sa mère lui avait fait pensé à des bon souvenirs ... Et à des mauvais aussi..

\- Désolé pour mon père ...

Sam haussa les épaules et répondit.

\- C'est pas grave, il me connait pas c'est normal qu'il me pose quelques questions ...

\- Ouais.

Dean se déshabilla jusqu'à être en boxer et en tee shirt avant de se coucher dans le lit le plus proche de la fenêtre.

\- Bonne nuit Sam.

\- Bonne nuit.

Sam aussi se dévêtit également et plia les vêtements que Dean lui avait prêté avant de s'allonger dans le lit en pensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui, Bobby était sympa... par contre le père de Dean lui faisait toujours aussi peur ... Sam n'était pas stupide, il savait très bien que cela n'allait pas durer éternellement. Et que le père de Dean lui demanderai de partir un jour ou l'autre mais ... Il se sentait bien avec Dean pour l'instant donc il voulait en profiter autant que possible.

Le cadet tourna la tête et regarda Dean qui était déjà en train de dormir sur le ventre le visage contre son oreille, Sam sourit et se mit sur le côté quelques temps après, il s'endormit lui aussi d'un sommeil sans rêves.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Meg, une jeune démone blonde descendait d'un pas sûr les escaliers noir et rouge sang des enfers pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son maître ! Sam était enfin avec les Winchesters. Son cher seigneur avait attendu des années pour que cela arrive… Mais il n'avait jamais avoué pourquoi, il avait seulement dit que Dean et Sam étaient liés et que le jeune chasseur devait protéger Sam pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin, il n'avait rien dit de plus et cela agaçait énormément les démons. Sauf Meg car elle avait totalement confiance en son maître.

Arrivée au "bureau" de son seigneur elle fit une révérence puis prit la parole.

\- Comme vous l'aviez prévu, Dean Winchester a pris Sam sous son aile, il a même tenu tête a son cher père déclara la jeune femme.

\- Parfait ... Sam doit rester avec lui pour être protégé jusqu'au bon moment.

\- Bien, maître.

\- Continue à garder un œil sur eux, on doit être au courant de tous leurs faits et gestes.

\- Entendu.

L'homme s'approcha de la jeune femme et pris le visage de cette dernière entre les mains.

\- Quand le moment sera venu tu serra généreusement récompensée pour ta fidélité.

\- Merci, maître.

Celui-ci sourit, heureux, avant de s'éloigner.

\- Tu peux disposer.

Meg fit une autre révérence puis sorti de la pièce.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

 **A suivre ! :D**

 **Dites-moi vos avis sur ce chapitre et à** **bientôt** **! 3**


	5. Chapitre 5

**COUCOU voici le chapitre 5.**

 **Hier on étaient le 24 Janvier donc joyeux anniversaire à DEAN WINCHESTER :3 xD (J'avais envie de publier ce chapitre hier mais j'ai pas pu T_T ) dans ce chapitre l'intrigue est un peu délaissé mais la trame recommencera dans le prochain chapitre ne vous inquiétez pas :) j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

 **.Merci à Frazilia ma bêta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Leana Nas : Merci bien de t'intéresser à ma Fic ;) j'espère que ça continuera.**

* * *

 **Ignis08 : OH ! Ravie de voir que ma nouvelle Fic t'intéresse :D et merci.**

* * *

 **lalala1995 : J'espère** **que ce chapitre te plairas et merci :).**

* * *

 **MicroFish : HAHA, xD contente de voir que tu es autant impatiente pour la suite de ma Fic merci ;) et pauvre John mais j'avoue que je l'ai un peu fait réagir comme un imbécile xD**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : OMG MAIS C'EST ÉNORME ! Je te dédie ce chapitre pour ton commentaire et parce que tu connait Laink et Terra xD (mon OTP de YouTube *o*).**

 **Mtn les réponses à tes nombreuses questions *^***

 **0 &1) Merci ! Et oui pourquoi changer une technique qui marche ;)**

 **2 &3) Ah ! xD je ne savais pas vraiment comme faire réagir John, je voulais le faire méchant mais pas trop :3 et oui Bobby est cool.**

 **4 &5) XD Je ne connais pas Rock Marckabre donc on va dire que Meg est une Martine et pour savoir qui est le grand méchant, il faudra attendre un peu.**

 **6 &7) John va-t-il faire une connerie ou pousser Sam à en faire une ? … Pour l'instant je n'ai pas cette idée en tête, on verra plus tard.**

 **8 &9) Pour savoir qui est la voix dans le crane de Sam, il faudra attendre. SUSPENSE xD**

 **10 &11) HAHA, Oooh ça me fait très plaisir que tu aies autant de questions et oui ils commercent à s'entendre très bien mais il y a peut-être une raison caché a ça ;)**

 **12 &13) Comment les garçons vont réagir quand ils s'apercevront qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Euh … Sam sera confus parce que ça sera la première fois qu'il aura tombe amoureux et Dean pareil xD vu que Dean n'est pas gay ni bi a la base.**

 **14 &15) MDR Ça serai marrant que John sorte Lucille à un moment, non ? xD je garde l'idée merci et pour savoir si John mourra ou pas, bah faudra attendre**

 **16 &17) Qui va faire le premier pas ? Sam ! Mais ça peut changer :) j'écris ma fic au feeling et Dean vas éviter Sam un moment quand ce dernier lui avouera ces sentiments**

 **18 &19) Comment va se faire la révélation ? … J'imagine que tu parles de la relation de Dean et Sam ;) je ne sais pas encore … Et la réaction de Bobby je ne sais pas non plus xD je ne suis pas encore là.**

 **20) Haha, même si tu avais fait que 5 questions ça aurait était trop cool mais là, il n'y as pas de mots, merci.**

 **Et en vrai, je n'écris pas si vite c'est juste que je suis très motivé pour cette fan-fic :) et ou s'ont tes écrits ? tu ne les publie pas ?.**

 **Je fais toujours attention pour que mon histoire ne soit pas trop incohérente et wtf comme tu dis xD donc merci :3.**

 **Voilà, j'ai répondue à tes questions, je crois encore merci et à la prochaine ;) bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture tout le monde**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Chapitre 5

24 janvier

Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Dean... Sam voulait lui faire un cadeau mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui offrir, il réfléchit en se mordillant la lèvre et en regardant le lit vide à côté du sien. Dean était descendu plus tôt pour parler à Bobby et à John d'un travail qu'ils devaient faire.

Sam se leva du lit et allât chercher des vêtements dans les affaires de Dean, il s'habilla avant de descendre.

Quand il arriva en bas, il vit Dean seul debout devant la fenêtre avec une tasse à la main, il avait l'air de réfléchir sérieusement à quelque chose.

\- Hé.

Se fit entendre Sam.

Dean se retourna vers lui.

\- Hé, bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui et toi ? répondit le cadet en s'avançant vers la table à manger.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- T'as faim ?

Sam hocha la tête, il était affamé, il n'avait rien mangé au dîner d'hier soir à cause du stress.

-Très bien, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

\- Merci.

Sam prit place sur une des chaises devant la table de la cuisine, il était heureux d'être seul avec Dean, il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Après quelque minutes à discuter de tout et de rien Dean servit à Sam des pancakes avec du sirop de framboise, ce dernier s'y jeta dessus comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

\- Fais attention tu vas t'étouffer, rigola le jeune chasseur.

\- Pardon … Au fait, où sont ton père et Bobby ? interrogea le cadet avec la bouche pleine.

\- Ils sont sortis voir quelqu'un, répondit simplement Dean.

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en dire d'avantage, Sam ne demanda donc pas plus de détails.

Après avoir fini de manger Dean et Sam firent la vaisselle ensemble et ensuite ils allèrent se préparer.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

La nuit tombée John et Bobby étaient de retour, John avait proposé à Dean de sortir au restaurant pour son anniversaire le jeune chasseur avait accepté un peu à contre cœur, il aurait préféré aller dans un bar pour boire et draguer quelques filles mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Sam tout seul avec les vieux et il ne pouvait pas l'emmener avec lui faire la tournée des bars, il était coincé !

\- Après manger on ira au magasin de David ... Il a reçu ce que je lui ai demander, déclara Bobby pendant le trajet en voiture.

Sam se pencha vers Dean et lui demanda en chuchotant.

\- C'est qui David ?

\- C'est quelqu'un qui nous aide à trouver des choses dont on a besoin pour notre travail, répondit le chasseur

\- Ah d'accord.

Sam avait des millions de questions sur le boulot de Dean, John et Bobby mais il préféra ne rien demander de plus pour le moment.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et allèrent s'asseoir à une table et une serveuse arriva quelques secondes plus tard pour prendre leurs commandes.

« Après le dîner Bobby a dit qu'on ira au magasin pour y prendre quelque chose, peut-être je pourrais trouver un cadeau pour Dean là-bas » pensa Sam

« Oui et avec quel argent tu vas payer ? » Demanda la voix en se moquant.

Sam soupira c'est vrai, il était fauché, il devait trouver une solution pour avoir de l'argent et vite !

Quand Dean fut occupé à mater la serveuse et que John et Bobby parlaient entre eux Sam posa ses yeux sur les gens qui dînaient, il y avait des familles, il y avait des groupes d'amis. Tous discutaient ensemble mais dans un coin, il y avait un homme tout seul qui regardait vers leur direction avec insistance, Sam vu cela comme une bonne occasion de se faire de l'argent rapidement.

\- Je vais aux toilettes dit-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

\- D'accord répondit Dean sans vraiment faire attention au cadet.

\- On t'attendra pour commencer Sam déclara John en essayant peut-être d'être sympa mais le cadet le ressenti plus comme une façon de lui dire qu'il l'avait à l'œil.

\- C'n'est pas la peine, vous pouvez commencer sans moi, je reviens vite.

\- Enfin ! Je meurs de faim, s'exprima Dean avec enthousiasme quand il vit enfin la serveuse arriver avec leurs plats.

Sam pris le chemin des toilettes, il fit un signe discret à l'homme qui le fixait avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la pièce.

Après quelques secondes l'homme le suivi.

\- Combien ? demanda-t-il en fermant la porte avec le petit verront qu'il y avait sur la porte.

\- 50 dollars pour une pipe, répondit Sam. Il ne voulait pas faire ça ... encore moins qu'avant mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix si il voulait faire un cadeau à Dean.

\- Et combien pour ton cul ?

\- Euh ... Je ne fais pas ça, ce soir dit Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

\- D'accord tant pis... Tiens.

L'homme tendit un billet de 50 à Sam, ce denier prit le billet et le mit dans sa poche.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Après 6 minutes à peine Sam fut de retour à table, Dean vit l'homme sortir juste après le cadet des toilettes.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Oui ... mentit le plus jeune.

Sam avait les yeux baissés constamment, il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Dean soupira, il avait des doutes sur ce que Sam venait de faire et cela le mettait en colère mais il ne pouvait rien dire ce n'était pas ses affaires après tout.

Quand ils finirent de manger, ils payèrent l'addition puis ils retournèrent à la voiture tous les quatre pour se rendre au magasin.

Pendant le trajet Dean regarda Sam en pensant à ce qu'il avait pu faire aux toilettes du restaurant. Dean avait envie de demander à Sam pourquoi, il avait fait ça... mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi…

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Arrivé au magasin la première pensée de Sam fut que ce magasin était très étrange, il y avait des dessins bizarres sur les murs et des mots dans une langue qu'il ne reconnaissait pas mais ce dernier décida de ne pas s'attarder ici, et alla à la recherche du cadeau pour Dean.

Sam regarda un peu partout, il n'y avait que des couteaux et des armes à feu, il vit un magnifique couteau qui pourrait plaire à Dean mais il ne pouvait pas l'acheter, il était mineur donc, il continua à chercher.

Après quelques temps Sam trouva enfin quelque chose, un collier avec un pendentif d'une tête bizarre avec des cornes !

Sam l'attrapa et alla de toute vitesse à la caisse, il ne fallait pas que Dean s'aperçoive.

Il jeta un œil vers les chasseurs, ils discutaient avec un homme aux cheveux châtain clairs, cela devait être David.

\- Bonsoir jeune homme, salua la vieille femme derrière la caisse quand elle vit Sam s'approcher.

\- Bonsoir, répondit Sam en lui donnant le collier.

\- Ça vous fera 20 dollars, énonça la femme en mettant le collier dans une petite boite noire avec un ruban blanc.

\- Tenez.

Sam lui tendit le billet de 50 que l'homme lui avait donné quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Merci.

La femme ouvrit la caisse et rendit la monnaie à Sam.

\- Sam !? Appela Dean soudainement.

\- Oui, j'arrive !

Sam se précipita et attrapa la boîte pour la mettre dans sa poche.

\- Au revoir dit-t-il à la femme avant de partir.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? demanda Dean quand Sam arriva vers lui.

\- Rien, répondit Sam.

\- Viens, on s'en va.

\- D'accord.

Dean et Sam allèrent vers John et Bobby qui les attendaient devant la porte pour partir à la maison.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dean était allongé dans son lit et regardait la télé pendant que Sam lisait le livre que Bobby lui avait prêté mais il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'histoire du livre, il pensait juste à comment donner le cadeau à Dean.

Après quelques minutes Sam prit son courage à deux mains et attira l'attention de Dean.

\- Dean.

\- Mmh ?

Sam attrapa la petite boîte qu'il avait cachée sous son oreiller et la tendit à Dean.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, dit le cadet avec les joues rouges.

Dean resta figé comment avait fait Sam pour lui acheter un cadeau ? Et ce qu'il s'était prostitué pour lui ?! Quelle horreur … il ne pouvait pas accepter… Mais s'il le refusait cela voudrai dire que Sam aurait fait ça pour rien ! Il prit la petite boîte que Sam lui tendait.

\- C'est pas grand-chose... affirma le cadet.

Dean déballa son cadeau puis vit le collier que Sam avait acheté plus tôt pour lui.

-... Je l'adore... Merci, affirma le chasseur en mettant le collier autour de son cou.

Sam sourit heureux … Jusqu'à ce que.

« Peut-être que tu devrais faire quelque chose d'autre pour lui… Tu ne crois pas ? » Lui conseilla la voix dans sa tête.

Elle avait raison ! Une simple amulette n'était pas assez pour tout ce que le chasseur avait fait pour lui.

« Tu as vu comment il regardé la serveuse du restaurant ? Si tu n'avais pas était là, il aurait fini sa soirée avec elle... Tu as tout gâché Sammy »

Sam grimaça, il ne désirait pas être un poids pour le chasseur et de simples excuses n'allaient pas être suffisantes pour se faire pardonner d'avoir perturbé ses plans. Le cadet pris une décision, il se leva du lit d'où il était posé puis alla vers Dean et l'enjamba pour se mettre à cheval sur ces hanches, les gestes de Sam était lents et sensuels, il faisait cela pour mettre le chasseur à l'aise, Sam se doutait que ce dernier n'avait jamais rien fait avec des hommes.

\- Qu'ce que tu fais ? murmura Dean, doucement, déstabilisé.

\- Je vais être un bon garçon pour toi, énonça Sam en commença à bouger pour se frotter contre l'entrejambe du chasseur dans le but de l'exciter.

Le chasseur resta paralysé, il n'arrivait pas réfléchir correctement, il devait repousser Sam mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Un feu brûlant traversa ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de laisser glisser un soupir de bien-être lorsque Sam bougea ses reins plus vite, il posa ses yeux sur le bas ventre du cadet, il était comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de Sam pendant que ce dernier sentit l'excitation monter en lui cela ne lui avait pas arrivé depuis très longtemps depuis sa première fois plus précisément, il n'arrivait pas à résister à l'envie de laisser des petits gémissements franchir ses lèvres, il agrippa le tee-shirt du chasseur et le serra entre ses doigt, son souffle court.

\- Dean, gémit-t-il de plaisir d'une une petite voix.

Cela fut comme un électrochoc pour le chasseur qui lui fit reprendre enfin ses esprits.

\- Sam arrête ! Ordonna–t-il en saisissant les poignets du cadet dans ses mains et ce dernier se stoppa net.

Le chasseur se donna mentalement une gifle pourquoi ne l'avait-t-il pas arrêté plus tôt ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le faire, Dean aurait pu jurer qu'il avait était ensorcelé ou possédé l'espace de quelques minutes ! Merde ! Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un début d'érection.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le visage de Sam brûlait d'embarras, il n'aurait jamais cru être apte à faire cela sans la permission du chasseur mais il savait que ce dernier ne lui ferait jamais de mal… En tout cas, il aimait penser cela.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Dean sérieusement.

\- Je ... Je voulais me faire pardonner, avoua Sam en baissant les yeux, il ne savait pas comment faire plaisir autrement - Et aussi je voulais juste te rendre heureux, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait avec l'amulette...

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai... Maintenant assied-toi sur le lit, il faut qu'on parle, dit Dean en relâchant les poignets de Sam. Le chasseur avait du mal à l'avouer mais le fait d'avoir le cadet sur lui le troublait plus qu'il ne fallait.

Sam s'installa convenablement sur le lit et Dean s'assit également.

\- Tu dois arrêter de faire ça maintenant... reprit le chasseur.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- De te prostituer pour l'argent ou … pour faire plaisir ... Tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça, répondit le chasseur.

Sam baissa la tête embarrassé

\- Tu m'a vu? Questionna-t-il doucement

\- Au restaurant ?

Sam hocha la tête

\- Oui ... J'ai aussi vu le pervers qui t'a suivi aux toilettes, dit Dean en serrant les dents, s'il s'était écouté, il aurait tué cet enfoiré !

\- Désolé, murmura Sam honteux.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser... Je veux juste que tu sache que tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça maintenant... Ok ?

Le cadet hocha la tête vivement en aucun cas, il voulait contrarier Dean.

\- D'accord… Je ne le ferai plus.

Le chasseur lui fit un sourire, heureux de voir que Sam avait compris.

\- C'est bien (Dean donna une tape sur le genou de Sam) - Aller, au lit … Il est tard.

Sam obéit et alla se coucher dans son lit.

\- Hé Dean.

\- Ouais ?

\- Merci.

\- ... Bonne nuit Sam dit Dean.

\- Bonne nuit répondit-t-il en fermant les yeux.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

* * *

 **A suivre et merci ! :3** **J'attends vos avis.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour/Bonsoir, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous :3 Alors pour le chapitre précèdent, je voulais faire un chapitre concentrer sur la relation des garçons et vu que je lis énormément de Fictions et que dans celles que je préfère, il y a beaucoup de chapitres ou il se passe rien qui sont juste des tranches de vie bah, j'ai voulu faire pareil et c'était aussi une bonne façon pour pouvoir faire apparaître la Samulet dans l'histoire :') en plus pour ce que j'ai préparé pour la suite, il fallait bien des chapitres comme le 5 et le 6 pour apaiser les choses avant xD voilà, je vous laissez ! Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **.Merci à Frazilia ma bêta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Narutine : HEY :'3 merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aies trouvé le chapitre 5 mignon ** j'avais peur qu'il ne plaise pas ! Ainsi, ça me rassure.**

* * *

 **Lalala1995 : Oooh ! ;) tu as vu qu'il y avait quelque chose qui cloché avec Dean, bien joué, tu sauras bientôt ce qu'il lui ait arrivé.**

* * *

 **MicroFish : j'avoue que moi aussi, j'aurais kiffé si Sam et Dean auraient allé jusqu'au bout ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) mais c'était trop tôt puis Dean n'est pas du genre à profiter de Sammy …. « Tousse » … Et en fait faut savoir que Sam a vécu des années dehors à se prostituer pour survirer donc il ne connaît que ça :) c'est pour ça qu'il ne sait pas vraiment comment réagir avec Dean … Et aussi parce que j'avais tellement envie de donner Sam à Dean comme cadeaux d'anniversaire XD, mais j'ai su résistait.**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : alors je ne me suis pas excusé pour le chapitre 5 xD, mais j'aurais peut-être dû, J'ai oublié et merci :D j'avais peur que ce chapitre ne plaise pas ! Mais je vois qu'il a fait son petit effet. Pour le moment ou Dean est « ensorcelé » et pour la voix qui est dans la jolie petite tète de Sam bah gg ;) parce que tu as mis le doigt sur un truc, je ne vais pas te dire sur quoi bien sûr.**

 **C'est normal que tu n'aies plus de questions, tu les as toutes posé avec tes autres commentaires xD**

 **C'est horrible que tu aies perdu tous tes écrits :o, mais tu ne devrais pas abandonner et recommencer :) genre ton récit policier, tu devrais le publier et puis je suis sûr que tu n'es pas nulle pour les romances ** moi, je suis nulle tout court, malgré cela, tu lis ma Fic**

 **J'ai commencé à écrire des histoires euh… Il y a 10 mois, je crois xD (c'est pour ça que je suis si nulle, je suis toute nouvelle dans l'univers FanFiction) ma première FanFic c'est mon autre Fic qui est publié :') et pour éviter de perdre tes écrits, tu dois les enregistrer dans des clés USB (je t'apprends surement rien mas bon, c'était le petit conseil d'une fille qui une peur pas possible de perdre ces notes xD)**

 **Merci bonne continuation à toi aussi ;)**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3***

* * *

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **Chapitre 6**

25 Janvier

Dean s'était torturé l'esprit toute la nuit dernière, il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas pu repousser Sam lorsque celui-ci avait essayé d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui pour lui faire plaisir. S'il n'avait pas réussi et s'il avait craqué, il ne se l'aurait jamais pardonné, ce gamin avait déjà eu assez mauvaises expériences liées à la sexualité. Le chasseur était perdu dans ces pensées quand quelqu'un le heurta.

\- Excusez-moi.

S'excusa la jeune fille en souriant, suivie de ses amies qui chuchotaient et riaient entre elles en regardant la scène.

Les garçons étaient dans un centre commercial, le chasseur n'aimait pas vraiment faire du shopping... Mais Sam avait besoin de vêtements et d'autres affaires, cela faisait donc une heure et demi qu'ils étaient là et Sam n'avait pris qu'un jean et un sweat noir avec écrit AC/DC dessus, Dean avait froncé les sourcils quand le cadet lui avait demandé s'il pouvait prendre celui-ci ; le chasseur savait que Sam n'était pas un grand fan des chansons de ce groupe mais il avait accepté quand même.

Dean commençait à perdre patience mais heureusement, il y avait des jolies filles qui se baladaient dans le magasin et qui passaient à côté de lui depuis un moment pour attirer son attention et ça marchait bien sûr ! Avec leurs attitudes provocantes et leurs mini-jupes le chasseur ne pouvait que les regarder, pensait Sam avec presque de la jalousie, il avait peur que le chasseur l'abandonne ici pour partir avec ces filles.

Sam secoua la tête et supposa simplement qu'il était paranoïde et continua à regarder les vêtements quand soudain.

\- Sam.

Celui-ci se tourna vers Dean.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je vais voir par là-bas dit Dean en faisant un signe de la main en direction des filles – Je reviens, Ok ?

Sam hocha la tête un peu à contre cœur, il aurait préféré que le chasseur reste avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce dernier de draguer des filles quand il le désirait …

20 minutes plus tard Sam vit que le chasseur discutait toujours avec les filles il décida donc de changer de rayon, il partit en direction des affaires de toilette quand brusquement.

\- Hé !

Sam bondit à cause du volume de la voix étrangère qu'il venait d'entendre, il se retourna pour voir d'où cela parvenait et vit qu'un grand homme blond s'approcher de lui.

\- Tu te souviens de moi ? demanda ce dernier.

Sam secoua la tête pour dire non

\- Oh, tu me fais de la peine... Je pense que j'étais un de tes meilleurs clients, Sam dit l'homme en souriant.

Sam ouvrit grand les yeux, il ne le connaissait pas ! Il en était sûr et comment connaissait-t-il son vrai prénom ? Il ne l'avait jamais dit.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, repris l'homme quand il vit que le jeune garçon était embrouillé en s'approchant de lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Sam fit volte-face, c'était Dean qui venait vers eux, il soupira soulagé.

\- Rien, répondit l'homme en se s'écartant de quelques pas

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna le chasseur.

\- Je suis un ami de Sam.

Dean mit son bras autour des épaules de Sam pour l'attirer vers lui.

\- C'est vrai, Sam ? interrogea Dean en regardant ce dernier.

\- Non, riposta-t-il.

\- Euh ... Je me suis peut-être trompé de personne, déclara finalement l'homme.

\- Sûrement, affirma Dean d'un un ton des plus froid.

\- Bien, au revoir alors.

L'homme les salua et parti vers la sortie lorsqu'il était hors de leurs champ de vision Dean retira son bras des épaules de Sam et ce dernier fut chagriné, il avait ressenti un sentiment de sécurité dans les bras du chasseur, il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu le connaissais ?

\- Non ... mais il a dit qu'il était un de mes anciens clients murmura Sam indécis

\- Merde, tu veux qu'on parte ? demanda Dean en regardant de tous les côtés pour voir si l'homme était vraiment parti.

\- Non, ça va aller, réfuta le plus jeune.

\- T'es sure ?

\- Ouais

Il ne pouvait pas éviter son passé toute sa vie.

\- Ok ... Viens

Après cet incident Dean suivit Sam comme son ombre à travers le magasin sans faire attention aux filles qui revinrent à la charge plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Dean leur disent aimablement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à leur accorder, ces dernières furent vexées mais repartirent sans poser de problèmes.

Après quelques minutes Sam attrapa 3 pulls, 2 jeans, une brosse à dents et une paire de baskets cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vêtements tout neufs et qu'il n'avait pas fait les magasins, la dernière fois il était avec ses parents.

Quand les garçons furent sortis du magasin avec leurs sacs, ils allèrent en direction de l'Impala lorsque Sam posa ses yeux sur une animalerie à l'autre cote du parking.

\- On peut aller voir ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Dean plaça les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture avant de suivre Sam jusqu'à l'entrée d'animalerie. Une fois que ce dernier était à l'intérieur, il marcha tout de suite vers le petit parc où se trouvaient les chiots. Son visage s'élimina lorsque qu'il vit tous ces chiots en train de s'amuser, il avait toujours adoré les chiens mais il n'en avait jamais eu.

\- Ils sont mignons, pas vrai ?

\- Oui, avoua le chasseur même si il ne voyait ces chiens que comme des boules de poils qui saliraient l'Impala.

Le cadet se penchant pour attraper l'un des petits labradors marron qui essayait de sortir du parc et le serra contre lui puis éclata de rire quand le petit chiot commença à lui lécher le visage.

Cette image réchauffa le cœur de Dean, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu le cadet rire à haute voix jusqu'à maintenant. Ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin, n'est-ce pas… ?

\- Je meurs de faim. Aller, on rentre, énonça Dean après que Sam ait caressé tous les chiots.

\- D'accord répondit ce dernier en reposant le labrador dans son parc.

Après cela ils reprirent la route vers l'Impala pour rentrer, Sam avait oublié les petits désagréments qui s'était passé aujourd'hui après tout ce n'était pas si grave d'avoir croisé un ex client Dean était là maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

Ils grimpèrent dans l'Impala et prirent la route de la maison sans s'apercevoir que de l'autre côté du parking se trouvait l'homme qui avait abordé Sam quelque temps auparavant, les regardant partir.

\- On se reverra Sam, promet-t-il.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En enfer où les cris de désespoir et de douleur retentissaient le grand-maître de Meg et de quelques autres démons était dans ses appartements, car oui en enfer, il y avait des appartements pour chaque démon supérieur qui étaient longés par des couloirs interminables avec des cellules où des âmes étaient emprisonnées.

Il ferma les yeux savourant l'angoisse présente dans ces cris inhumains. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Meg fit son entrée, elle resta un moment sans dire un mot avant de prendre la parole.

-Maître.

Se fit entendre Meg d'une une petite voix, elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à son maître et cela la dérangeait. Son maître avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle … Bélial a retrouvé Sam.

-Comment ça ?!

Meg sursauta de peur, son maître avait déjà tué plusieurs démons qui lui avaient annoncé des nouvelles moins graves que celle-ci.

-J'en ai aucune idée… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais envoyer des démons l'arrêter sur-le-champ.

Elle tourna les talons et alla vers la porte, Bélial ne devait pas s'approcher de Sam ! Ce dernier avait en quelque sorte développé une obsession pour le jeune garçon depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passaient ensemble alors que le maître lui avait strictement interdit de s'approcher de Sam.

-Attends…

-Oui ?

-Ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose que Bélial ait retrouvé Sam…

-Pourquoi ça ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Grâce à lui, on pourra tester la loyauté de Dean envers Sam… On verra si tout se passe comme prévu, énonça-t-il.

-Vous êtes prêt à mettre la vie de Sam en danger...

-Bien sûr que non… Il y a aucun risque que Bélial le tue, il tient trop à lui.

-Et pour Dean ?

-Dean est un chasseur, il saura régler cette situation sans mal, j'en suis certain.

Meg hocha la tête pour acquiescer même si elle avait du mal à comprend pourquoi son maître voulait faire cela.

-Tu peux partir.

-Très bien, maître.

Elle fit volte-face et retourna à son poste pour surveiller Sam.

* * *

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A suivre ! :)**

 **chapitre assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous as plu quand même !** **À bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Hello, comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère voici enfin le chapitre 7 ! ^_- bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **MicroFish : Haha oui Bélial va causer des petits problèmes à Sam et Dean, mais rien de méchant (xD) et de rien merci à toi de lire ma fan-fic :'D.**

 **.**

 **Leana Nas : Voici la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D et merci de suivre ma fan-fic.**

 **.**

 **narutine : Merci, je voulais finir le chapitre 6 avec du suspense voilà pourquoi je l'ai fini de cette façon XD et la fin de ce chapitre est encore pire ^_- prépare-toi.**

 **.**

 **Guest/Adonis Pendragon : Oui, tu as trouvé quelque chose ^_- et tu sauras quoi bientôt ! hihi de rien pour le conseil xD et merci à toi.**

 **.**

 **.Merci à Frazilia ma bêta d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**  
 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.**

* * *

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **26 Janvier**

« On part » Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Dean son père lui avait dit qu'ils devaient partir pour une chasse ... Et bien sûr, il ne lui avait rien dit à propos de Sam.

Le jeune chasseur soupira en aucun cas il accepterait d'abandonner Sam ! Et puis il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici tout seul même si ce dernier commençait à bien s'entendre avec Bobby

Il se leva des escaliers du porche et alla vers ce dernier qui était devant une voiture avec Sam a côté de lui, le vieux chasseur la réparait et avait proposé au cadet de l'assister, ce dernier avait accepté avec inquiétude au début mais devenait de plus en plus décontracté, il osait même poser des questions.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il pointant du doigt une pièce sous le capot de la voiture.

\- La pompe à eau, c'est pour faire circuler le liquide de refroidissement dans le moteur et éviter la surchauffe, déclara Bobby.

\- Je vois… Mon père était nul en mécanique, admit le jeune garçon en souriant avant de baisser les yeux tristement cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ses parents pour dire la vérité, il avait quasiment oublié leurs visages ... Il avait toujours pensé que la mort de ses parents était de sa faute donc ce n'était peut-être pas si mal qu'il les oublie comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant…

\- Sam.

\- Oui ?

-Tiens (Bobby lui donna une lampe torche) - éclaires-moi.

-D'accord.

Sam se pencha et alluma la torche pour aider Bobby à y voir plus clair, après quelques minutes lorsqu'il se redressa et vit Dean arriver vers eux, il sourit jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque l'air sérieux sur le visage de ce dernier, s'était-il passé quelque chose ? Songea Sam.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il

\- Sam, tu peux nous laisser ?

Le cadet hocha la tête hésitant avant de partir en direction de la maison.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Dean prit la parole.

\- ... Tu sais que mon père a trouvé un job à quelques kilomètres d'ici ?

\- Oui, je sais.

Le jeune chasseur se frotta l'arrière de la nuque, sans vraiment savoir comment aborder le sujet, il décida de le demander franchement.

\- ... Tu pourrais y aller à ma place ? Je ne peux pas prendre Sam sur ce coup et je ne peux pas le laisser ici.

Il était gêné, mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix.

Le vieux chasseur soupira et réfléchit quelques secondes.

-Tu penses que ton père sera d'accord ?

Dean haussa les épaulés, son père allait surement lui faire une scène, mais il s'en foutait, c'était pour le bien de Sam qu'il faisait ça… Le jeune chasseur s'étonna lui-même en pensant ainsi, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'il s'en fichait de l'opinion de son père.

-Je le convaincrai.

\- Très bien, j'accompagnerai John.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Dean en souriant.

\- Oui.

\- Merci Bobby t'es génial !

\- Je sais, imbécile, maintenant va chercher Sam, il n'a pas fini de m'aider.

-J'y vais, répondit le jeune chasseur, soulagé même s'il redoutait la réaction de son père.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Le soir même John et Bobby mettaient leurs sacs d'armes dans les coffres de leurs voitures pour partir à la chasse. John avait accepté que Bobby l'accompagne à la place de Dean et pas sans mal, mais il avait fini par céder, il avait compris que son fils ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Soyez sages, n'oubliez pas que c'est chez-moi ici, dit Bobby

Dean rigola, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de faire la fête ou d'amener des filles... Malheureusement.

\- T'inquiètes pas, on sera sages assura-t-il en riant.

Bobby hocha la tête en mettant sa casquette puis parti vers sa voiture.

\- Dean. Se fit entendre John

Celui-ci posa ses yeux sur son père, voulait-il encore une fois essayer de le convaincre ? Le jeune chasseur croisa ses bras sur son torse, il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

\- Ouais ?

\- Quand je serai de retour, on aura une sérieuse discussion.

Dean en frissonna presque un voyant la froideur dans les yeux de son père pourquoi ce dernier voulait autant se débarrasser de Sam ? Il hocha la tête même s'il était sûr que cette discussion ne mènerai à rien, il avait 20 ans maintenant, il pouvait très bien prendre ses décisions tout seul.

Après avoir dit au revoir à son père, le jeune chasseur retourna dans la maison, là où était resté Sam, ce dernier n'avait pas osé sortir pour saluer John et Bobby et c'était compréhensible après le regard que lui avait lancé John quand Dean lui avait annoncé qu'il désirait rester ici.

- **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

La nuit tombée, les garçons étaient dans le salon assis sur le canapé en regardant la télé. Dean avait proposé plusieurs fois à Sam d'aller manger dehors, mais celui-ci avait refusé avait-il peur de sortir après avoir croisé le chemin de l'homme de l'autre fois dans le magasin ? Le chasseur grimaçait, il espérait que non.

Tout était calme dans la maison puis d'un coup, le courant s'éteignit.

\- Et merde.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sam.

\- Aucune idée... C'est peut-être les fusibles, je vais aller voir, reste-là s'exprima le chasseur.

\- Ok.

Dean alla à la cuisine pour prendre une lampe torche et sorti dehors pour rallumer le courant, il marcha jusqu'à derrière la maison où les fusibles étaient.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la boite à fusible quand brusquement le chien de Bobby qui dormait passablement jusqu'à maintenant dans sa niche commença à aboyer et à tirer sur sa laisse.

-Ça suffit, ce n'est que moi ! Dit Dean en s'avançant vers la niche pour calmer Rumsfeld mais cela ne marchait pas et le chien se mit à grogner. Soudain le chasseur entendit des bruits derrière lui… Puis le noir complet.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Cela faisait dix minutes que Dean était sorti, le cadet commençait à s'inquiéter, il sentit un vent froid envahir la maison, le chasseur avait laissé la porte d'entrée entrouverte ce qui la fit claquer avec le vent.

\- Dean !? Appela-t-il.

Aucune réponse, seul le sifflement du vent se fessait entendre, le cadet n'avait jamais aimé être dans le noir, c'était à ce moment-là que les menaces étaient les plus dangereuses quand il vivait dehors.

Il ramena ses genoux contre lui en attendant le chasseur sagement.

« Tu vas rester là ? Dean a peut-être besoin d'aide » déclara la voix.

Sam fronça les sourcils d'étonnement depuis quand elle s'inquiétait pour Dean ? Et pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Son anxiété montée de plus en plus ... Ce qu'elle disait était peut-être vrai.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

« Tu devrais sortir pour voir si tout va bien »

Elle n'avait pas tort même s'il avait du mal à lui faire confiance Sam obéit, il se leva du canapé, mais en allant vers la porte la voix l'arrêta.

« Prends quelque chose pour te défendre au cas où » lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête puis se dirigea en direction de la cuisine et attrapa le plus gros couteau qu'il trouva avant de sortir de la maison.

\- Dean ?

Sam ne voyait pas où il mettait les pieds le ciel était sombre à cause des nombreux nuages qui couvrait la lune et les étoiles, malgré cela il avançait dans l'obscurité.

Peut-être que Dean serra en colère de le voir en dehors de la maison, ce dernier lui avait demandé de rester à l'intérieur, il aurait dû peut-être l'attendre pensa le cadet après quelques minutes. Le chasseur n'avait pas l'air d'être dans les parages.

Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas.

« Derrière-toi !» Prévint la voix dans la tête de Sam.

Il fit volte-face et donna un coup avec le couteau par reflex ce dernier s'enfonça dans quelque chose Sam garda les yeux fermés et resta figé lorsque la voix dans sa tête se mit à rire… l'avait-t-elle manipulé ?

Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas Dean se répéta Sam sans arrêt, il était terrifié d'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Sam.

Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux, c'était le même homme qui l'avait abordé au magasin, il les avait suivis ? Le cadet commença à reculer de quelques pas, il regarda de tous les côtés, aucun signe de Dean ! Il reposa ses yeux sur l'homme, celui-ci avait le couteau plantait dans la poitrine et il n'avait l'air de ne rien sentir comment était-ce possible ?

\- Où est-il ?

L'homme attrapa le manche du couteau et le retira lentement puis avança vers le cadet.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles ? Enonça-t-il amusé.

\- Si tu lui as fait du mal ... Dit Sam en essayant de paraître menaçant, mais avec ses mains qui commençaient à trembler, il n'était pas crédible.

D'un clignement d'yeux, l'homme se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Sam et lui empoigna le bras en lui susurrant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

\- Mmh ... Je-

Sam fut coupé par les rires de son agresseur.

\- Ha ha… Je t'ai connu avec plus de répartie ! J'ai une idée... Si tu es un gentil garçon, tout se passera bien… Ça te va comme marché ?

Sam ne répondit pas et donna un coup-de-poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme de toutes ses forces au point d'avoir mal lui-même également, mais cela n'avait amené à rien car l'homme avait gradé son emprise sur le cadet.

\- Arrête de jouer à l'idiot, Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu gagneras du temps. Si tu ne veux pas que je tue ton petit copain... Tu dois faire tout ce que je te dis... Tu as compris ? Demanda l'homme en serrant de plus en plus fort sa main autour du bras de Sam.

\- Oui ! Oui ... J'ai compris ...

\- Bien ... On va s'amuser un peu toi et moi déclara l'assaillant avec un sourire avant d'attirer Sam jusqu'à dans la maison.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Lorsque Dean ouvrit enfin les yeux, la première chose qu'il ressenti fut une atroce douleur derrière la tête puis il sentit que ses poignées étaient attachés, ses chevilles également, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour stabiliser sa vue quand ce fut le cas, il vit Sam sur le sol attaché pareillement avec ses bras derrière son dos.

\- Sam ? Murmura Dean en refermant les yeux, sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Dean ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda le cadet.

La voix de ce dernier était inquiète, Dean s'obligea à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux pour voir la cause de son inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Oh ! Regardez-moi qui s'est enfin décidé à se réveiller, dit l'homme en arrivant dans la pièce.

Le chasseur posa ses yeux sur lui, tout le revenait cet enfoiré l'avait attaqué par derrière !

L'homme s'avança vers Dean et se pencha pour le regarder dans les yeux, il avait les yeux complètement noir, c'était un démon !

\- On peut commencer à s'amuser maintenant que tu es réveillé déclara-t-il.

Puis se releva et alla du cote de Sam, il se mit à genoux et commença à lui caresser le visage, le plus jeune sursauta en voyant les yeux entièrement noirs de son assaillant.

\- N'ait pas peur Sam ... Je ne vais pas te tuer... Tu es trop important énonça le démon en caressant les cheveux de Sam - il a beaucoup de projets pour toi.

« Il ? » de qui parlait-il ? Songea Sam.

\- Enlève tes sales pattes de lui grogna Dean.

L'homme tourna la tête vers le chasseur

\- Dean Winchester, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il.

\- C'est ça, confirma le jeune chasseur.

\- Les légendaires Winchesters ! J'admets que je n'aurais jamais osé venir si John avait été là.

\- Heureux de voir que les démons nous craignent.

\- Pas tous les démons informa le possédé.

\- Pour l'instant, garantit Dean sûr de lui avant de poser ses yeux sur Sam, il vit que ce dernier le regardait avec appréhension. Pauvre gamin, il devait être totalement perdu pensa le chasseur, il lui fit un clin d'œil puis replaça son regard sur le démon.

-Si tu es un démon pourquoi tu t'intéresses à Sam ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question… Sam n'est pas l'unique gamin qui a besoin d'aide… Alors pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? Mmh ? Interrogea le démon en s'approchant du chasseur.

Dean se lécha ses lèvres avant de les serrer encore plus fermement… Il n'en avait aucune idée ! Il avait juste ce besoin de savoir Sam en sécurité.

-Je ne sais pas avoua-t-il.

Le démon s'accroupit devant le chasseur pour lui murmurer.

-Sam est spécial… On dirait qu'il a emprise sur nous… N'est-ce pas ? ... Allez ! Fini la rigolade maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses déclara-t-il en allant vers le cadet à nouveau, il lui saisit les cheveux et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Ne le touche pas ! Ordonna Dean en essayant de se libérer.

\- Il ne me laissera plus jamais te toucher ... Dans ce cas... On doit en profiter maintenant énonça le démon en regardant Sam dans les yeux avant de l'attirer pour partager un baiser.

\- Je vais te tuer sale démon promit le chasseur en serrant les dents.

Le démon ne réagit pas à cette menace et continua à forcer Sam à l'embrasser

Quelques seconds pesèrent, il s'éloigna de Sam puis attrapa l'un des poignées de ce dernier et l'attira contre son grès dans une autre pièce.

\- Non !

Le cadet essayait de se défendre, mais l'homme que possédait le démon était trop fort pour lui.

\- Lâche-le ! Cria le chasseur.

Le démon fit entre Sam dans la pièce en le jetant sur le sol avant de fermer la porte derrière eux.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

* * *

 **A suivre ! ^.^**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut, vous allez bien ? :D moi super, je peux enfin mettre cette fic à jour, j'ai eu quelques problèmes ces mois-ci en plus le chapitre était assez dur a écrire, mais maintenant c'est réglé, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^_-**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **MicroFich : Haha, tu sauras dans ce chapitre si Bélial vas violer Sammy ou pas ! J'avoue que j'ai pas mal hésité, mais j'espère avoir fait le bon choix :3 merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Narutine : xD c'est moi qui suis cruelle ? J'avoue que je coupé au moment le plus crucial, mais c'est ça qui donne envie de connaitre la suite ;) et merci pour ton message et bonne lecture a toi.**

* * *

 **Leana Nas : Mdr, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de Bélial xD et oui, c'est un connard, c'est un démon après tout, mais ne t'en fait pas dans ce chapitre Dean trouveras une solution pour aider Sam … Ou pas o_O et merci pour ton message et bonne lecture à toi.**

 **Ps. Je n'avais jamais fait attention, mais j'adore ta photo de profil xD**

* * *

 **Guest : Ouais, elle ne pense qu'à elle, on dirait ! Après peut-être qu'elle cache son jeu et qu'elle a voulu aider quelqu'un ;) et merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.**

 **Ps. Merci, je corrigerai les fautes :)**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : Merci à toi de lire cette fan-fiction ! :D elle n'est pas super, mais elle a quand même son petit succès et ça me fait énormément plaisir et ça me motive d'ouf ! haha merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.**

 **Ps. Merci, je corrigerai les fautes tkt :)**

* * *

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.**

* * *

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- Lâche-moi ! cria Sam en se débattant contre le démon qui le maintenait sur le parquet froid : il n'allait pas se laisser faire sans se défendre.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, déclara l'homme, tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ? C'est moi, Bélial !

Ses mots étaient affectueux, mais son toucher était loin d'être tendre. Sam secoua la tête pour dire que non, il ne se souvenait pas, il avait essayé, mais rien à faire, le visage et le nom de cet homme lui était inconnus.

-Je vois… On m'avait prévenu que cela arriverait… Ce n'est pas grave… Même si tu ne te souviens pas, ça ne change rien.

Bélial se pencha et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Sam. Celui-ci tenta de s'éloigner, mais l'homme lui agrippa la mâchoire pour l'obliger à rester immobile. Cependant, le jeune garçon le repoussa avec ses mains, ce qui déplut énormément à son agresseur.

\- Tu vas rester tranquille à la fin ?! gueula le démon en giflant violemment Sam. Ce dernier fut sonné quelques secondes mais repris rapidement ses esprits, il avait déjà vécu pire – Sinon, je tuerai ton petit copain, avertit le démon avec un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

Le jeune homme arrêta de bouger et resta paralysé sous les yeux de son assaillant.

\- Parfait ... Tu vas être sage maintenant ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer, il se sentait tellement vulnérable ; il désirait plus que tout se défaire de l'emprise de son agresseur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car la vie de Dean était également en jeu. Il hocha donc la tête lentement.

-Tu sais, tu m'as fait mal toute à l'heure, raconta le démon en posa sa main contre sa blessure à la poitrine. –Dans ce cas, je pense que tu mérites une punition.

Bélial sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt de la poche arrière de son jean, puis saisit un des poignes de Sam.

La panique gagna le garçon.

-Je pourrais te couper un doigt, qu'en dis-tu ? … Ou non, j'ai mieux.

-Pitié, non !

Bélial leva le bras puis, d'un coup, il planta le couteau dans la paume de la main de Sam. Celui-ci hurla : la douleur lui avait traversé tout le corps aussi vite et aussi brutalement qu'un coup de tonnerre, il ressentait des picotements dans tout le corps et il avait l'impression d'avoir de la glace dans les veines.

Il avait du mal à respirer tellement le choc avait été violent, et son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La panique totale.

Le couteau était planté dans sa main et dans le parquet, il n'osait plus faire aucun mouvement de peur d'avoir d'avantage mal.

-Comme ça, tu ne bougeras plus, se moqua Bélial - À présent, je vais te faire hurler de plaisir comme au bon vieux temps ...

Le démon attrapa la ceinture du jean de Sam, puis le descendit jusqu'à ses hanches. Brusquement, alors que Sam pensait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que Bélial allait le violer sur ce plancher froid, il entendit la voix de Dean.

-Lâche-le !

Bélial soupira d'agacement et tourna la tête.

Dean pointait le revolver de Samuel Colt sur Bélial. Heureusement que son père l'avait oublié dans l'Impala et qu'il ne l'avait pas amené avec lui.

-Les armes à feux ne te seront d'aucune utilité.

Le chasseur baissa le marteau du revolver avec le pouce pour montrer qu'il était prêt à tirer.

-Tu veux parier ?

Lorsque le démon vit la froideur dans les yeux du chasseur, il comprit que ce dernier ne plaisantait pas… Avaient-ils trouvé un colt capable de tuer les démons définitivement ? Bélial reporta son regard sur Sam.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on doive continuer une autre fois.

Une épaisse fumée noire sortit de la bouche de l'homme avant de voler jusqu'à la fenêtre pour s'échapper, puis le corps inerte s'écroula sur Sam qui était complètement désemparé.

\- Mmh, gémit Sam en essayant de se dégager avec une main, mais il n'y arrivait pas à cause du poids de l'homme. Cependant, après quelques secondes, le poids du corps disparut grâce à l'aide de Dean.

\- Sammy.

Le chasseur tomba à genoux à côté du cadet pour examiner de plus près sa blessure : la main de Sam était clouée au parquet, donc il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il devait ôter le couteau.

-Je vais t'enlever ça.

Sam hocha la tête en hésitant et serra les dents.

\- … À trois… Un… Deux.

Le chasseur n'attendit pas plus longtemps et arracha le couteau d'un coup.

Un hurlement sortit de la bouche du cadet, le sang commençant à émerger de la blessure

-Allez debout.

Dean passa son bras sous le dos de Sam pour l'aider à se relever, puis lorsqu'il fut debout, ce dernier passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Dean pour s'aider à rester sur ses jambes.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda le chasseur en remontant le jean de Sam.

\- Ça pourrait être pire, et toi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant. Dean l'avait vu, quelle honte !

-Ça va ... On doit aller à l'hôpital pour ta main.

La blessure du cadet était trop importante pour que le chasseur puisse la soigner lui-même

\- Comment on va faire pour le ... Le corps ?

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Dean pour rassurer Sam, mais il savait que cela ne marcherait pas.

\- Quoi ?! ... Dean, on vient de tuer quelqu'un ... On va aller en prison !

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais d'abord ... On doit aller à l'hôpital.

Dean attrapa le bandana bleu foncé qu'il avait dans la poche de son jean. Habituellement, il s'en servait pour s'essuyer les mains lorsqu'il faisait de la mécanique, mais là, il l'enroula autour de la main du cadet. Heureusement que le bandana était propre !

-Garde de la pression dessus, commanda-t-il, mais Sam n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter

\- Je l'ai poignardé, c'est ma faute, déclara le plus jeune.

\- Hé ! (Sam tressaillit à cause du timbre de voix de Dean) - Calme-toi. (le cadet pris des grandes expirations pour s'apaiser, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment le chasseur pouvait était aussi calme, avait-il l'habitude de ce genre de situations ?) - Bien... Maintenant, on va à l'hôpital ... Et ensuite, je t'expliquerai tout ... énonça Dean. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait tout avouer à Sam.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Arrivés aux urgences, les garçons furent priés de rester à la salle d'attente, alors que la blessure de Sam continuait de saigner abondamment. Le personnel de l'hôpital était surchargé ce soir, à ce qu'avait dit la réceptionniste

Le chasseur commençait à perdre patience. Le plus jeune avait l'air de ne plus avoir de force, et il soupira et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Dean, en serrant fermement sa main et en fermant les yeux.

\- Garde les yeux ouverts, Sam.

-J'essaie, mais je suis fatigué, se défendit le cadet avec une petite voix. En plus l'odeur de l'hôpital me donne envie de vomir.

-C'est pareil, reste éveillé.

Le plus jeune obéit contre son gré, et posa ses yeux sur un gosse qui pleurait assez bruyamment non loin d'eux en tenant son bras contre son torse. Ses parents étaient autour de lui en train de le consoler, il devait sûrement avoir le bras cassé, pensa Sam. Cela lui rappela le jour où lui-même s'était cassé le bras en faisant du vélo. Un de leurs voisins l'avait percuté en voiture en sortant de son garage.

Quand le chasseur sentit qu'il était à deux doigts de faire un scandale, deux infirmières arrivèrent enfin vers eux.

-C'est à vous, énonça l'une d'elles en s'approchant pour aider Sam. Ce dernier se leva avec difficulté : sa tête tournait mais il réussit à les suivre. Dean alla vers la porte de sortie : maintenant que Sam était pris en charge, il devait s'occuper du corps qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux.

-Attendez !

Dean se retourna, et vit une des infirmières s'avancer vers lui.

-Vous allez bien, monsieur ? Il faudrait peut-être vous examiner également.

-Non, c'est bon… Je… Je dois sortir pour téléphoner à mon père « et je dois aussi m'occuper du cadavre qu'on a laissé dernière-nous ! » ajouta-t-il dans sa tête.

-Très bien monsieur, mais vous devez venir à l'accueil, pour faire les papiers.

Le jeune chasseur suivit la femme jusqu'à la réception.

-Vous faites partie de sa famille ? demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes, en sortant les papiers qu'il devait remplir.

\- Je suis son frère.

-Parfait, tenez.

La femme lui présenta les papiers.

Quand le chasseur en eut terminé avec la paperasse obligatoire de l'hôpital, auquel il avait donné un faux nom, il fonça jusqu'à l'Impala pour retourner chez Bobby.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Voilà, c'est fait. Essaie de la bouger le moins possible, d'accord ?.

Le docteur, qui se prénommait Jena Miller, avait recousu la main de Sam et lui avait donné des antidouleurs. Ce dernier ne ressentait enfin plus aucun mal. Même s'il détestait les hôpitaux, il était tout de même bien content d'être là.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Maintenant, on va t'aider à te changer.

Sam baissa les yeux. Avec toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait sur le corps, il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de se déshabiller devant d'autres personnes.

-Je peux le faire tout seul.

-Pas avec ta main dans cet état (elle lui envoya un sourire pour le consoler) Attends ici, je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce et alla à la réserve pour prendre des affaires pour son jeune patient. "Pauvre garçon", songea-t-elle. Avec son travail, elle en voyait, des horreurs et des jeunes enfants qui souffraient, mais c'était toujours aussi dur que la première fois... Elle soupira et attrapa une chemise d'hôpital pour son patient. Quand elle décida de faire demi-tour pour retourner avec Sam, la lumière se mit à clignoter, et une fumée noire s'approcha d'elle.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam attendit sagement le docteur, il avait peur qu'elle lui demande de se déshabiller pour l'examiner. Si quelqu'un voyait ses cicatrices, ils pourraient croire que c'était Dean le responsable, et cela ne devait pas arriver ! Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et le docteur s'avança vers le jeune homme pour s'arrêter devant lui.

-Tiens, change-toi derrière ce paravent.

-Merci.

Sam leva les yeux vers la femme. Son regard était plus froid que tout à l'heure et elle avait changé d'avis, il se demandait pourquoi ! Il saisit la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle lui tendait, puis se dirigea en direction du paravent pour se changer.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Après avoir enterré le corps dans la forêt, à quelques kilomètres de la maison de Bobby, Dean retourna voir Sam. Il avait pu se faufiler dans la chambre de celui-ci sans se faire trop remarquer par le personnel de l'hôpital. La chambre était sombre, et seule la lueur du clair de lune éclairait un minimum la pièce.

Le cadet ayant l'air d'être plongé dans un profond sommeil, le chasseur décida de le laisser dormir, et alla dans la salle d'eau pour se nettoyer les mains et se mouiller le visage d'eau froide. Sa tête palpitait toujours à chaque battement. Il retourna près du lit où reposait Sam, et s'installa sur le fauteuil qui était à côté du lit.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, le coup qu'il avait reçu à l'arrière du crâne avait été violent, il avait encore des vertiges, mais l'envie de vomir avait disparu, c'était déjà bien.

-Ça va ta tête ? demanda subitement Sam, qui avait maintenant les yeux ouverts, et qui regardait Dean. Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur : le regard de Sam était si fatigué.

\- Je vais survivre, et toi ?

-La même chose...

Le plus jeune avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues, il avait l'air bouleversé et vulnérable.

-Tu as parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ?

-Non (Sam secoua la tête vivement) je n'ai rien dit, déclara-t-il.

-Tu as bien fait... Il ne faudra jamais raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir... Sauf à mon père et à Bobby.

Une autre bonne raison pour que John me déteste d'avantage, songea Sam.

-Tu crois qu'ils ne diront rien à personne ?

-J'en suis sûr... Parce que ce sont des chasseurs ,comme moi.

-Tu veux dire ... Chasseur de primes ?

Donc, ses craintes étaient confirmées. Dean était un criminel ? s'interrogea le cadet en devenant de plus en plus anxieux, mais Dean le rassura tout de suite.

\- Non, on n'est pas des chasseurs de primes.

Sam soupira de soulagement

\- Quoi alors ? demanda-t-il après quelque secondes.

Dean se mordit la lèvre, comment pouvait-il dire délicatement que l'homme qu'ils avaient tué était un démon tout droit sorti des enfers ? Tout bien réfléchi, il n'y avait pas de bonne façon d'annoncer cela ! Qui plus est, son père et lui n'avaient jamais été doués pour faire dans la dentelle.

-... Cet homme n'était plus humain, Sam... Il était possédé par un démon, avoua-t-il.

\- Un démon ? répondit Sam en haussant les sourcils.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Notre travail à mon père et à moi, c'est de tuer ces monstres, chasser les fantômes ... déclara le chasseur en regardant droit dans les yeux terrifiés de Sam – Un peu comme dans "SOS fantômes", tu sais ? ajouta-t-il en souriant pour essayer de dédramatiser la chose, mais cela n'amena à rien.

\- C'est pas vrai ! je ne te crois pas, dit Sam en paniquant.

\- Tu l'as vu avec les yeux entièrement noirs, n'est-ce pas ?.

\- Euh... Oui ... Oui ... Mais ... C'est impossible, il doit y avoir une autre explication.

\- Les yeux noirs, c'est un des signes de possession... Crois-moi, Sam, les monstres existent.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il était en plein cauchemar ! Ce que lui disait Dean était irréel, son désespoir l'avait rattrapé ! Lui qui imaginait que le temps qu'il allait passer avec Dean allait être tranquille, qu'il ne souffrirait plus… Il s'était royalement trompé.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que toi et ton père vous chassez les ... monstres ? questionna-t-il en brisant le silence.

\- Ça doit faire seize ans.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

\- Quand j'avais quatre ans, ma mère ...elle s'est fait tuer par un démon ...

\- Oh ... Je suis désolé pour ta mère, Dean.

Le cadet avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser auprès de Dean. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire triste. Les deux hommes connaissaient la douleur qu'on ressentait quand on perdait un être proche.

\- Tu devrais dormir... Il est tard ...

Le cadet hocha la tête.

\- Dean... ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu peux rester ? demanda Sam en rougissant.

\- Bien sûr, accepta Dean. Pour être franc, à aucun moment il n'avait eu l'intention de laisser Sam tout seul.

\- Merci.

Sam ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, mais il n'était pas tranquille, des images de l'homme... du démon plutôt, hantaient ses pensées. Pourquoi celui-ci s'intéressait-il à lui ? Pourquoi prétendait-il le connaitre, alors que le cadet n'en n'avait aucun souvenir ? ... Sam y songea plus intensément. Avait-il passé la nuit avec un démon ... ? Quelle horreur! Il avait envie de pleurer et de hurler, mais il n'en fit rien, il était fatigué de pleurer, il voulait devenir aussi fort que Dean. Il plaça son regard sur ce dernier et demanda.

\- Dean ... Tu es un ange ?.

\- Quoi ? répondit le susnommé, un peu amusé par la question.

\- Tu es tellement gentil avec moi...

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis un ange pour autant.

Dean se pencha pour poser sa main sur celle du cadet, en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de gestes tendres pour qui que ce soit, mais avec Sam, c'était presque naturel.

Cette proximité rassura Sam et lui donna l'impression d'être vraiment à sa place.

\- Mais si les démons existent... Les anges aussi, pas vrai ?

\- Je ne crois pas vraiment aux anges et tout ça.

\- Moi si ... C'est un ange qui t'a envoyé à moi pour me sauver, garantit Sam en se mordant la lèvre.

Dean resserra d'avantage la main du jeune garçon dans la sienne. Cela faisait juste une semaine qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il s'était énormément attaché à lui.

\- Essaie de dormir, Sammy.

\- D'accord... Bonne nuit, Dean, répliqua le plus jeune en fermant les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit.

Sam s'endormit avec le sentiment d'être en sécurité avec Dean auprès de lui... Et sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait.

« Dors bien Sam, bientôt, on sera de nouveau réuni » dit la voix en ricanant.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Meg se dirigea vers les portes de sortie, elle devait faire un rapport à son maître, elle était fière d'elle. Grâce à son intervention, Sam pourrait rester avec les Winchesters sans problème.

-Docteur Miller, où allez-vous ? demanda un infirmier qui allait dans la direction inverse.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air… Je reviens, raconta Meg avant de sortir pour aller dans un coin isolé. Personne ne devait la voir.

-Tu es enfin là, dit-elle en se retournant vers l'homme qui venait d'apparaître derrière elle. Ce dernier était un démon, tout comme elle.

-Je t'ai amené ce que tu voulais, énonça-t-il en lui tendant une coupe remplie de sang frais.

Meg prit la coupe des mains du démon, puis lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire de partir. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, avant de laisser Meg toute seule lorsqu'elle débuta la formule d'invocation, le sang commençant à tourbillonner.

-Sam est en sécurité ? se fit entendre la voix de son cher maître à travers la coupe.

-Oui, maître.

-Et Dean ?

-Il est avec Sam, je garde un œil sur eux.

-Merveilleux… Tu dois rester avec eux jusqu'à ce que Sam sorte de l'hôpital.

-Entendu, maître, répondit-elle sans joie. Elle détestait se faire passer par une humaine, elle était tellement plus que ces vermines.

-Tu dois retrouver Bélial, il pourrait m'être utile pour mon plan.

-D'accord.

Bélial causait pas mal de problèmes quand il était en Enfer, il n'aimait pas les ordres, mais il était très fort, c'est pour cela que son maître le voulait à ses côtés.

Après avoir fait son rapport à son maître, elle retourna dans l'hôpital pour surveiller Dean et Sam.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

 **À suivre**

 **Voilà ! La première partie de ma FanFic est finit :) à présent, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ;) à bientôt.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Hello ! :D voici le chapitre 9, j'ai réussie a l'écrire en seulement quelque jours et ça, c'est super, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ^_-**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **::**

 **Cwan :** **Si bien sûr qu'il y aura une fin ! En fait, le chapitre 8 était seulement la fin de la première partie de ma fan-fic rien de plus :3 et merci beaucoup pour tes conseils faut savoir que ça fait que quelque mois que j'écrit des fan-fiction, je suis toute nouvelle et j'appends en m'exerçant et grâce a des conseils comme les tiens ! encore merci et bonne lecture a toi.**

 **::**

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

* * *

 **1 an plus tard.**

 **20 Avril**

Une année et quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Sam avait rencontré Dean. À présent, le cadet vivait officiellement avec les Winchester et Bobby. Tout se passait bien, et cela étonnait Sam, lui qui avait l'habitude que sa vie soit un véritable cauchemar ! Il avait de nouveau une vie normale, il retournait au lycée, il avait Dean, John et Bobby avec lui ! Il tenait énormément à eux… c'était sa famille maintenant. John avait véritablement changé d'avis lorsque Dean lui avait raconté qu'un démon était à la recherche de Sam : il avait dit que c'était leur travail de trouver ce démon et de le tuer pour que le cadet soit en sécurité. Tout était parfait, si on oubliait les horribles créatures qui existaient… ainsi que la voix qui résonnait toujours dans sa tête, et qui devenait de plus en plus persistante avec le temps.

Sam arrivait à la maison à pieds. Dean n'avait pas pu venir le prendre après la fin des cours, car ce dernier avait des choses à faire pour leur prochaine chasse, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Après ce qu'il s'était passé au lycée aujourd'hui, il préférait rentrer tout seul pour pouvoir prendre l'air et échapper aux nombreuses questions que pourrait lui poser le chasseur s'il le voyait dans cet état ... Après dix minutes de marche, Sam arriva enfin dans la cour de la maison. Non loin de là, John, Bobby et Dean étaient en train de réparer le pare-brise de l'Impala. Il avait était détruit pendant la dernière chasse des Winchester : le vampire qu'ils chassaient l'avait cassé en projetant Dean dessus. Après cela, celui-ci avait passé quelques jours à l'hôpital, et Sam avait enfin compris que le travail des chasseurs était réellement dangereux. C'est aussi ce jour-là qu'il s'était rendu compte combien il tenait à Dean.

Arrivé vers eux, Sam se fit le plus discret possible, mais Dean le stoppa.

-Hé, (Dean s'approcha) pourquoi tu pars si vite ? interrogea-t-il en lui agrippant le bras pour le faire arrêter. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Rien, répondit le plus jeune en resserrant sa veste pour se protéger du froid, et pour éviter que Dean s'aperçoive que son sweat-shirt était déchiré à quelques endroits.

Mais cela ne servit à rien

\- Tu t'es battu ?

Dean saisit le visage de Sam entre ses mains pour l'examiner. Ce dernier avait une légère coupure à la lèvre inférieure, rien de grave, mais ce qui inquiéta le chasseur fut le cocard qui commençait à apparaître à l'œil droit de son protégé.

\- C'est rien de grave, je veux seulement aller m'allonger, déclara Sam en écartant les mains de Dean.

\- Bien... Vas-y… Je te rejoins.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel. Dean se comportait comme une véritable mère poule avec lui depuis leur rencontre. Au début, cela le rassurait, mais à présent ça l'étouffait.

\- Comme tu veux.

Sam marcha rapidement vers la maison pour s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Dean, pendant que ce dernier retournait vers Bobby et son père.

\- Il va bien ? demanda John.

\- Il s'est bagarré.

\- Tu devrais y aller, conseilla Bobby.

Sam avait changé pendant cette année ! Il était devenu plus rebelle et insoumis; bien sûr cela ne déplaisait pas à Dean, mais les disputes et les différends étaient de plus en plus fréquents.

\- Ok, je reviens.

Le jeune chasseur quitta son père et Bobby pour aller voir Sam. Il rentra dans la maison et alla dans la cuisine pour prendre de la glace pour l'œil de Sam, avant de prendre la direction de la chambre. Quand il rentra dans la pièce, il vit Sam allongé sur son lit.

-Tiens, mets ça sur ton œil, ordonna-t-il en jetant le sac de glace sur le lit de Sam. Ce dernier obtempéra en soupirant et en s'asseyant sur le lit en tailleur.

\- Qui a fait ça ? demanda Dean, il voulait des explications, et surtout des noms. Ces enfoirés n'allaient pas s'en tirer comme ça

\- Des élèves de ma classe.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam n'était pas un bagarreur, il n'avait aucune raison de se battre contre quelqu'un.

Le cadet haussa les épaules.

\- Aucune idée.

C'était vrai, il ne savait pas pourquoi ces crétins l'embêtaient, et cela depuis son arrivée au lycée.

\- Ils n'ont rien dit ?

\- Ils sont venu vers moi en me traitant de monstre, avant de me pousser et de me frapper... Ils n'ont rien dit d'autre...

\- Tu t'es pas défendu ? Je t'ai montré quelques trucs pour te battre, pourtant ! Je vais leur faire regretter à ces fils de putes !

Dean le traitait comme un être fragile… Mais avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il était loin d'être fragile.

\- Pas la peine, je peux très bien me débrouiller sans ton aide.

\- Ouais, bien sûr… Tu veux dire comme aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai eu une vie avant toi, tu sais !? cria Sam en se relevant. Il en avait marre de tout devoir au chasseur, il était au courant qu'il lui devait la vie, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il devait courber l'échine sans cesse !

\- Je suis au courant, je sais aussi que tu serais encore dehors en train de faire la pute sans moi !

Après avoir dit cela, ils restèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Dean resta là, impuissant, réalisant à quel point il avait merdé. Jamais il n'aurait dû dire ça ! Il se lécha les lèvres et regarda Sam avec compassion, il regrettait déjà.

-Je vois.

\- Sam, je ne voulais pas.

-Non, ne dis rien…

Le cadet se posa de nouveau sur son lit et tourna le dos à Dean, puis ce dernier partit en le laissant seul. A la nuit tombée, Sam sortit de la chambre pour le dîner. Le repas se passa dans le silence entre Dean et lui et, après cela, il décida de s'installer au salon pour lire quelque chose, il n'y avait que ça pour le détendre.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Dean, Bobby et John étaient au salon ; Sam avait été gentiment mis dehors, John lui ayant expliqué qu'ils avaient besoin du salon pour faire des recherches, mais, bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Sam était fatigué des secrets, mais il s'était exécuté sans un mot.

Il jeta un œil vers l'horloge de la cuisine, il était une heure du matin. Dean et lui ne s'étaient pas reparlé après leur altercation et cela le déprimait, il savait que Dean regrettait ce qu'il avait dit, mais les deux étaient trop fiers pour s'excuser. Malgré cela, il se leva et alla faire du café pour Dean, John et Bobby, il était sûr qu'ils en auraient besoin dans pas longtemps.

Il prit un plateau et trois tasses puis le sucrier, pour pouvoir en mettre dans le café, avant de prend la direction du salon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Sam ? demanda John quand il vit le cadet entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je vous apportait du café ...

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! déclara Bobby en refermant le livre qu'il avait devant lui.

Sam alla vers eux et posa le plateau là où il y avait de la place sur le bureau. Il chercha le regard de Dean, mais celui-ci resta concentré sur le vieux livre qu'il avait entre les mains, il était têtu comme une mule !

-Merci Sam, dit John.

\- Pas de problème… Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit, répondirent les chasseurs, sauf Dean, qui ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le cadet.

Après quoi, Sam ressortit de la pièce en laissant les chasseurs seuls, et retourna dans la cuisine pour ranger. Dean l'agacait à agir de cette façon ! Il avait fait une tentative de paix avec la café, mais le chasseur l'avait complètement ignoré. Sam soupira, il était tard et le lendemain il avait cours tôt, donc il décida d'aller se coucher, mais avant il devait ranger la cuisine. Il posa son regard sur le sucrier mais vit que ce n'était pas du sucre, mais de la mort aux rats.

\- Mon Dieu.

Il laissa tomber la mort aux rats et recula de quelques pas. Qu'avait-il fait ?! Il fit quelques pas en direction du salon, mais soudain ses pieds firent collés au sol.

« Ooh, non Sammy ... Attends encore un peu avant d'y aller ... Ils n'ont pas encore bu leur café. »

Sam voulait crier, mais ses lèvres étaient scellées, il ne pouvait rien faire ! Brusquement, des sons de suffocation se firent entendre du salon.

La voix commença à rire tellement fort que Sam avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il ferma ses yeux fortement, elle allait le rendre fou !

-Tais-toi ! cria-t-il.

Puis soudain, plus rien… Les bruits d'étouffement n'étaient plus là… Ni le rire diabolique de la voix.

\- Sam, Sammy ?!

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, toujours étourdi, et par la suite posa son regard sur le jeune chasseur, qui était devant lui avec les mains sur ses épaules, pour le faire revenir sur terre.

\- Dean !? Tu es en vie ?! Je ... Je.

\- Qu'ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je suis en vie ...

Sam ne perdit pas de temps

et plongea dans les bras du chasseur, en s'accrochant à lui comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Non, pas tout de suite…

Dean n'insista pas, il enroula ses bras autour de son cadet et le serra contre lui également… Avant que Bobby arrive dans la pièce.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il quand il vit les garçons enlacés.

Le plus jeune des chasseurs haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune idée ! Mais il allait le découvrir.

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, seuls, Dean repris la parole.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Sam s'assit sur son lit après cette expérience, il avait la tête qui tournait.

\- Tu as fait une crise de panique et tu avais l'air de croire que j'étais mort, mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ? questionna Dean.

Le cadet ferma les yeux. Les paroles du chasseur retentissaient dans son crâne.

\- J'ai eu une sorte d'hallucination, avoua-t-il en espérant avoir la paix.

\- Une hallucination ?

\- Je sais pas, c'était si réel… Je pensais t'avoir tué, Dean, et tout ça c'est sa faute ...

\- Sa faute ?

Sam resta figé, il avait parlé de la voix sans faire attention ! Et merde.

\- Ce n'est pas important.

\- Joue pas à l'imbécile, Sam ! C'est la faute de qui ?

Le ton de Dean était dur. Sam hésita, il se rendit compte que son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté, tout à coup

\- La voix que j'entends, admit-il finalement. Il savait que maintenant ça ne servait à rien de nier, il en avait déjà trop dit, et le chasseur n'était pas du genre à lâcher prise.

\- Tu entends une voix ? … Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis la mort de mes parents.

\- Tu n'as jamais pensé que ça aurait été utile de me le dire ?

\- Non ! Et puis elle était inoffensive.

Sam se mit debout pour faire face à Dean, même si tout son corps le suppliait de rester assis.

\- On dirait qu'elle ne l'est plus… Je dois en parler à mon père.

Le chasseur commença à partir vers la porte quand Sam l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

\- Non ! John me demandera de partir si tu lui raconte ça ! Il pensera que je suis un monstre.

\- Sam… Tu n'es pas un monstre… Tu as peut-être seulement besoin de soins.

\- De soins ? Tu penses que je suis cinglé ?

\- Ce ne pas ce que j'ai dit … Mais avec tout ce que tu as traversé ... C'est normal que tu aies encore des séquelles.

\- Tu ne sais rien de ce que j'ai traversé, tais-toi!

Sam relâcha Dean et recula de quelques pas, comme s'il s'était brûlé au contact du chasseur.

\- C'est vrai… c'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'une aide autre que la mienne… reste ici.

Le chasseur sortit de la pièce en laissant le cadet totalement bouleversé.

\- Je te déteste !

* * *

 **A suivre !**

 **Est-ce que le nouveau Sam un peu plus rebelle vous plaît ? ;) laissez un commentaire pour me faire savoir.**

 **A bientôt**


	10. Chapitre 10

Salut ! :D le chapitre 10 est enfin là hihi, il m'as fallu du temps, car j'ai emménagé dans un nouvel appartement :3 et je n'ai pas internet (là, je publie ce chapitre depuis mon tel T-T) mais bon c'est pas grave ! Le chapitre est là :D c'est chapitre-ci est assez tranquille, vous verrez mais la suite vas être mouvementé et dans le chapitre 11, on en saura plus sur les démons, je n'en dis pas plus :p.

:

MicroFish : Voilà la suite :D hihi, j'espère qu'elle te plairas et moi aussi, j'adore quand Sam est rebelle *^* et merci bonne lecture a toi.

:

Kami-Chan50 : Qui a dit que c'était Lucifer la petite voix dans le crâne de Sam ? ;p, on ne sait pas encore hihi et merci et bonne lecture.

:

narutine : Contente de voir que le Sam rebelle te plaît :p et mdr, j'espérais bien vous avoir avec la mort-aux-rats ! merci et bonne lecture.

:

Adonis Pendragon : Bah c'est cool que tu n'as pas eu d'mail pour te prévenir :p comme ça t'as eu deux chapitres au lieu d'un ! (pour moi par contre ce n'était pas cool XD, j'ai réellement cru que mon chapitre 8 était nul) et oui, la voix dans la tête de Sam a un pouvoir (j'ai tellement hâte de vous dire la vérité xD) mais pour ça faudra attendre encore un peu :3 merci de suivre ma fan-fic ça me fait énormément plaisir et cœur sur toi xD.

:

.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son ÉNORME travail sur ce chapitre *3*.

.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.

* * *

Dean faisait face à son père et à Bobby qui étaient auparavant en train de faire quelques recherches sur une entité fantomatique hantant une maison à quelques heures de chez eux. Dean les avait interrompus dans leurs recherches pour leur raconter ce que Sam lui avait avoué.

\- Donc en résumé... Sam entend une voix dans sa tête et il a eu une sorte d'hallucination ? demanda John. Celui-ci avait toujours su que Sam cachait quelque chose, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était CE genre de choses.

Dean hocha la tête. Il était vraiment désemparé, à aucun moment il ne s'était douté de l'état mental de Sam. En même temps, il aurait dû le deviner en apprenant tout ce que Sam avait subi ces quatre dernières années.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il a ce genre d'hallucinations ? interrogea Bobby.

\- C'était la première fois à ce que j'ai compris.

Le plus âgé des Winchesters souffla.

\- Tu peux aller le chercher, Dean ? Je voudrais lui parler.

\- J'y vais.

Après cela, Dean sortit de la pièce et alla chercher l'adolescent. John en profita pour consulter son ami quand il se fut assuré que son fils ne pouvait plus les entendre.

\- Tu penses que Sam est hanté ou que ça à voir avec le démon qui en a après lui ?

\- Aucune idée… Mais cette voix qu'il entend, c'est mauvais signe, répondit le vieil homme.

\- Je sais. C'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

Dean retourna à la chambre en se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir convaincre Sam de redescendre au salon avec lui ! Ce dernier avait fait de véritables efforts pour s'intégrer, mais Dean avait toujours des moments de doutes. Il espérait seulement que Sam n'allait pas faire une scène et qu'il ne serait pas obligé de le porter jusqu'en bas contre son gré.

Lorsque Dean entra dans la chambre, il vit Sam assis sur son lit. Ce dernier leva des yeux légèrement inquiets vers lui.

\- Mon père veut te parler.

\- Il va me demander de partir ?

\- Sam… Personne ne te mettra à la porte.

\- Toi, ton père et Bobby vous chassez les monstres comme moi. C'est votre métier.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de dire ça ? ... Écoute (Dean s'approcha de lui puis lui attrapa le bras et l'attira pour qu'il soit en face de lui.) tu n'as pas de griffes… Tu ne peux pas changer de forme… Tu n'as pas de crocs… Et l'eau bénite ne te fait rien. Tu es normal, Sammy, affirma Dean.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas aussi ce sentiment dans ce cas ? demanda le cadet avec une toute petite voix.

\- Tu..tu as peut-être des troubles psychologiques.

Non, ce n'était pas ça, il le savait ! C'était quelque chose de plus diabolique que ça, il se sentait impur au plus profond de lui-même.

\- Et si ce n'est pas ça ? Tu feras quoi ?

\- Quoi que ce soit… Je ferais tout pour t'aider, ok ? Si c'est quelque chose de surnaturel, on est les mieux placés pour t'aider, tu ne penses pas ? (Sam hocha la tête pour acquiescer, mais baissa les yeux) Tu veux bien descendre avec moi, maintenant ?

\- D'accord.

\- Je te promets que tout se passera bien. (Dean lui fit un magnifique sourire et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sam avant d'ajouter) - Allez, descendons.

\- Oui… Au fait… Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi.

\- T'inquiète pas, c'est normal les petites bagarres entre frères.

\- Entre frères ?

Sam eut comme un pincement au cœur, donc Dean le considérait comme un frère ? Il en fut profondément déçu. Lorsque Dean vit le visage fermé du cadet, il fronça les sourcils en se demandant s'il n'avait pas dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Même si Sam avait eu peur de la réaction de John au début, il avait été rassuré quelques minutes plus tard. John, Bobby et Dean lui avaient posé des questions sur la voix qu'il entendait, et cela lui faisait du bien d'être pris au sérieux pour une fois. Le plus âgé des Winchester lui avait aussi promis qu'ils allaient trouver une solution pour qu'il soit enfin débarrassé de cette fichue voix qui lui gâchait la vie. Le cadet avait failli éclater en sanglots plusieurs fois pendant leur discussion, mais il savait que les chasseurs n'étaient pas très doués pour traiter ce genre de choses et il avait tellement honte, il n'était plus un gamin. Dans ces moments, il s'était mordu la langue pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer devant eux.

A présent, Dean et Sam étaient de nouveau dans « leur » chambre. Le jeune chasseur avait mis un vieux film d'horreur, et Sam lisait un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de son école.

Les choses étaient redevenues normales entres les deux garçons, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se disputer et d'oublier aussi vite… Comme de vrais frères… Le cœur de Sam se serra en y repensant, il avait peur de se l'avouer, mais ses sentiments envers Dean avaient changés, il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à le regarder et à ressentir du désir pour lui. Alors quand ce dernier lui avait annoncé qu'il le considérait comme son frère, cela l'avait découragé de lui dévoiler ses sentiments un jour.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

27 avril

\- Ça va comme tu veux, Sam ?

Le susdit leva le regard, il était tellement concentré sur son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jessica arriver. C'était une des rares filles qui lui adressaient la parole.

\- Oui ... Merci, et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller, répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le muret à côté du jeune brun. Tu avais l'air d'être préoccupé pendant les cours, je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- ... Euh, je me suis disputé avec Dean, c'est pour ça, garantit Sam, mais tout ça n'était qu'un gros mensonge. La vérité, c'était que son état l'angoissait de plus en plus.

\- Je vois ... Au fait, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

\- Dis-moi.

Le téléphone de Sam se mit à vibrer, il reposa ses yeux sur son téléphone, il venait de recevoir un message, c'était Dean qui lui disait qu'il venait le chercher. Le courage de Jess s'envola légèrement en attendant que l'attention de l'adolescent lui revienne. Comment allait-elle lui demander de sortir avec elle ?! C'était tellement dur de savoir ce que Sam pensait d'elle ! Elle prit une grande inspiration et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de se lancer.

\- Très bien... Ça fait un moment que j'avais envie de te le demander, mais ce n'était jamais le bon moment... Et ... Et.

\- Crache le morceau, dit le jeune garçon en renfermant son portable.

\- Ouais... Je voulais savoir si tu aimerais venir au cinéma avec moi ?

\- Tu veux dire... comme un rendez-vous ...?

\- Oui

Jessica lui fit un magnifique sourire, elle était tellement jolie avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et ses yeux bleus myosotis, songea Sam, mais il ne pouvait pas effacer Dean de son esprit. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre... Tout cela ne ferait que faire souffrir Jessica, il préféra donc être franc.

\- Ton invitation me fait très plaisir Jess, mais... Mais j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre...

Elle baissa les yeux, dépitée par la réponse de Sam, tout en se demandant qui était cette personne dont celui-ci était épris.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, j'aurais essayé, déclara-t-elle en se relevant. Bon, je dois filer, on se voit un de ces quatre, ajouta Jess en essayant de cacher le léger tremblement de sa voix et ses yeux humides.

\- Attends Jessica, je suis vraiment ... commença Sam, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille avait pris la fuite. Dean arriva devant l'école avec l'Impala au même moment

\- Sam ! l'appela-t-il à travers la vitre ouverte de la voiture. Toutes les filles s'étaient retournées sur lui : il était difficile de ne pas remarquer le jeune chasseur. Sam se dépêcha d'attraper son sac à dos, puis il fonça vers la voiture et s'installa sur le siège passager.

\- C'était qui la blonde avec toi ? demanda Dean en redémarrant la voiture.

\- Une amie.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard malicieux.

\- Juste une amie ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est impossible ! L'amitié homme-femme n'existe pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Moi, je n'y crois pas. Toutes les jeunes femmes avec lesquelles j'ai sympathisé ont toujours fini dans mon lit ... Ou bien j'ai fini dans le leur !

\- Abruti !

\- Salope.

Sam, agacé, lui donna un coup-de-poing sur l'épaule, assez fort pour lui faire tourner le volant et quasiment quitter la route. Heureusement qu'ils étaient seuls sur la voie à cet instant.

\- Eh ! Je conduis, fais gaffe, merde.

Dean garda son air sérieux quelques secondes avant d'esquisser à nouveau un sourire. Il était content de voir que Sam s'intéressait aux filles, peut-être que cela allait lui permettre de se changer les idées.

Sam tourna la tête vers la vitre pour regarder le paysage qui défilait, et pour ne plus voir le sourire narquois gravé sur les lèvres du chasseur.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

30 avril

Sam était dans la cour de son lycée en train de lire, il lisait beaucoup quand il avait du temps libre. Cela l'aidait à oublier ses problèmes et ses sentiments pour Dean, mais aussi de ressentir d'autres émotions que les siennes pendant quelques minutes. Il leva les yeux de son livre quelques instants et vit Jess au loin. Cette dernière l'évitait depuis l'autre jour. Cela l'attristait, mais c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Hé, sale monstre !

Sam savait que cela lui était adressé, mais il continua à regarder son livre. Il devait rester fort et ne pas craquer.

\- On te parle !

L'un des ados qui s'étaient approchés attrapa le livre de Sam pour le lui enlever, et en faisant cela, il en arracha quelques feuilles. Sam baissa les yeux. La colère qu'il sentait monter de plus en plus lui rappelait l'époque où il vivait dehors, quand il ne ressentait que de la peur, mais à présent, il avait l'impression de ne ressentir que de la haine envers tout le monde, excepté envers les Winchesters et Bobby.

« Tue-les Sam, ils ne méritent que ça !» cria la voix. Celle-ci ne lui laissait plus de moments de répit, elle était toujours là, surtout quand il était à l'école, elle lui disait de faire des choses et il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister, il allait devenir fou si elle continuait.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille...

\- Oh, mais le monstre s'est enfin réveillé, déclara Troy, le leader de son groupe de brutes.

Sam se leva, furieux, prêt à attaquer. La vue seule de l'adolescent l'insupportait, mais il s'arrêta juste à temps et reprit ses esprits, il devait partir d'ici immédiatement. Il attrapa son sac à dos puis commença à partir, mais les garçons lui barrèrent la route.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Troy, faussement déçu.

Troy était le garçon le plus populaire de l'école. Toutes les filles étaient amoureuses de lui et il obtenait tout ce qu'il désirait, alors que c'était un sombre con qui adorait intimider et frapper les autres. Malgré cela, tout lui réussissait. Peut-être que c'était en grande partie à cause de ça que Sam ne le portait pas dans son cœur.

\- J'ai entendu que t'avais mis un râteau à Jess ... La pauvre... Mais t'inquiète, je vais me faire un plaisir de la consoler.

\- T'approche pas d'elle, ordonna Sam en s'approchant de Troy d'un pas menaçant.

Troy rit puis tous ses copains l'imitèrent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle t'oubliera vite quand je l'aurais baisée.

Sam lui décocha un coup-de-poing en plein visage, ce qui fit trébucher Troy de quelques pas en arrière.

\- Espèce de fils de pute ! hurla-t-il en pressant sa main sur son nez qui saignait.

Tous les élèves allèrent vers le blessé en jetant des regards noirs à Sam.

Ce dernier avait la sensation d'avoir le monde entier contre lui, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux. Il se tint en silence et en retrait, éloigné des autres. Le jeune brun se mit à regretter son geste. Il n'aurait pas dû frapper Troy pour déverser sa colère. Il attrapa son sac à dos et partit en direction de la maison de Bobby.

* * *

À suivre

Donc voilà petit chapitre pour calmer le jeu avant les chapitres suivants :p, j'ai préféré mettre Abruti (jerk) et Salope (bitch) que Du gland et Banane :3 j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère pouvoir mettre à jour bientôt et à la prochaine des bisous.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Salut vous allez bien ?! moi oui :D le chapitre 11 est enfin là, j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon :** Ah ! J'ai posté mon chapitre au bon moment alors xD super et merci :), j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bonne lecture *cœur*.

* * *

 **narutine :** Oui, enfin, Sam a des sentiments pour Dean ! Je suis contente et grave pauvre Jess quand même ça faisait un moment qu'elle était amoureuse de Sam et ce dernier la friendzoné comme pas possible xD, c'était marrant à écrire, je l'avoue hihi merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.

* * *

 **MicroFish :** Ouiii Finalement, Sam a des sentiments amoureux pour notre chasseur préféré :) hihi et j'adore ça ** je peux enfin écrire la partie Wincest ha ha, merci pour ton message et bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

1 mai.

John et Bobby avaient fait de nombreuses recherches sur Sam, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé de captivant sur sa vie en général, mis à part le fait que ce dernier avait perdu ses parents dans un incendie, même si Sam n'avait aucun souvenir de cette nuit. John avait d'abord pensé que ce pouvaient être ses parents qui le hantaient, mais il s'était avéré que les corps et tout ce qui leur appartenait avait été réduit en cendres dans l'incendie… Après cela, ils avaient fait des recherches sur la voix qu'il entendait, mais toujours rien de concret, ils avaient essayé tous les exorcismes possibles et imaginables pour détacher une entité fantomatique de son hôte, mais Sam entendait encore et toujours la voix qui devenait de plus en plus provocante. Les chasseurs en avaient conclu que ce n'était pas un fantôme, mais plus probablement le démon qui en avait après Sam. De ce fait, John et Bobby avaient décidé de questionner et de torturer tous les démons qui allaient croiser leur chemin ! Un jour, ils tombèrent sur Casey, un démon qui travaillait comme barmaid, une bonne couverture, avait admis Bobby. Cette dernière avait été très coopérative et leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait pour avoir la vie sauve. Ses aveux n'avaient cependant rien eu à voir avec la voix dans la crâne de Sam, mais concernaient une toute autre chose que John ne s'attendait pas à entendre

À présent, John et Bobby étaient dans la cuisine, faisant face à Dean et Sam qui attendaient impatiemment de savoir ce qu'avait avoué la démone.

\- Elle a raconté qu'il y avait un autre démon qui était après toi, Sam, et qu'il avait un grand projet pour toi, qu'il ne reculerait devant rien pour mener son plan à bien

Un autre démon ?! Combien étaient après lui ? Sam ne se sentait pas bien, il n'allait donc jamais être tranquille.

\- Elle a dit son nom ? demanda Dean.

\- Elle a dit qu'on l'appelait… le démon aux yeux jaunes, révéla John en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Ils avaient enfin une piste.

Une étrange émotion comprima la poitrine Dean, avait-il mal entendu ? Comment était-ce possible.

\- Le démon aux yeux jaunes ? interrogea le cadet. Il était complètement perdu. Tous les chasseurs présents avaient l'air de connaître ce démon, et cela l'inquiétait fortement au vu de leurs réactions.

-On t'expliquera tout plus tard, coupa Bobby avec un ton chaleureux pour rassurer Sam.

Dean n'avait pas l'air bien et Sam le remarqua tout de suite. Était-ce à cause de lui ? Lui en voulait-il à cause de cette histoire ? ... Non, ce n'était sûrement pas ça. Il se faisait encore des films…

-On doit préparer un plan ! dit John.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour piéger cette saloperie de démon aux yeux jaunes.

\- John, je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée, répondit Bobby avec hésitation. Il savait que John était prêt à tout pour trouver le monstre qui avait tué sa femme, même si cela impliquait de les mettre tous en danger.

\- Quoi ?! Depuis le temps que je le cherche ! Là, j'ai enfin une occasion. Et une raison de plus de le buter.

\- C'est quoi ton idée ? demanda Dean à son père.

-Vous n'allez sûrement pas aimer, mais… on peut utiliser Sam comme appât, déclara John.

Le plus jeune ouvrit grand les yeux, choqué par la proposition. Un frisson circula dans tout son corps, mais il ne dit rien.

Les chasseurs se mirent à parler de ce plan avec animation, John leur disant qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire, alors que Bobby était contre, il répétait que c'était trop dangereux et qu'il fallait trouver une autre solution, puis il y avait Dean qui restait silencieux, et cela affolait davantage Sam que de voir les deux hommes se disputer pour savoir si on allait le transformer en asticot au bout d'une ligne.

\- Je vais dans ma chambre, annonça le plus jeune.

Les chasseurs ne prêtèrent pas attention aux paroles du cadet, ils étaient bien trop occupés à planifier leur plan d'attaque, songea Sam avant de monter à l'étage. Cette idée d'être utilisé comme appât le terrifiait, il ne désirait pas faire cela même s'il faisait confiance aux chasseurs…

Quand il fut dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, il était fatigué, mais bien trop stressé pour pouvoir dormir.

Dean, John et Bobby l'avaient beaucoup aidé alors il pouvait très bien leur rendre ce service ! Sans eux, il serait déjà mort dans un fossé depuis longtemps, donc c'était peut-être injuste de ne penser qu'à lui et à sa sécurité… Mais en même temps, il n'avait rien demandé, ils l'avaient sauvé parce qu'ils le voulaient, donc s'il n'avait pas envie d'être utilisé comme un vulgaire appât pour démon, il avait entièrement le droit de refuser.

« Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas suivre Dean, maintenant vous allez tous crever, car prends-en conscience… ils n'ont aucune chance de l'arrêter » garantit la voix en parlant du démon aux yeux jaunes.

Il se releva de son lit, il ne pouvait pas rester ici, il avait le sentiment d'être oppressé dans cette maison, il devait sortir avant d'exploser.

Sam mit son téléphone dans la poche de son jean puis prit le chemin de la porte de sortie de la maison.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

-Sam ? T'es là ? … Je dois te parler.

Dean rentra dans la chambre de Sam en s'attendant à le voir lové sur son lit avec un livre, comme d'habitude, mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Cela le surprit pendant quelques instants, puis il haussa les épaules et referma la porte derrière lui. Sam devait sûrement être à la salle d'eau. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit pour attendre le jeune garçon, ils avaient absolument besoin de parler. Dean voulait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé 16 ans plus tôt… Quand il avait quatre ans, sa mère s'était fait tuer par un démon aux yeux jaunes. Depuis cette nuit fatale, son père avait comme obsession de retrouver ce démon pour se venger, et ils avaient enfin une grande probabilité de retrouver ce fils de pute grâce à Sam… En pensant au cadet, Dean regarda l'horloge murale et se rendit compte que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il attendait, et Sam n'était toujours pas de retour. Le jeune chasseur décida de le chercher.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Sam ? interrogea Dean en retournant dans la cuisine où Bobby et John continuaient à se disputer.

\- Non, il n'est pas en haut avec toi ? répondit John Winchester.

Dean secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Il est peut-être dehors, suggéra Bobby, tout en sortant de la maison pour appeler le plus jeune. Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

\- Rien… Tu penses qu'il s'est enfui ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ça ? demanda John.

\- On lui a sûrement fait peur, assena Dean, la voix légèrement paniquée. Où pouvait bien se cacher Sam ? !

Même si Sam vivait avec eux depuis une année déjà, ce dernier ne savait pas encore grand-chose sur le monde de la chasse et sur les monstres, car Dean voulait le protéger autant que possible de cet univers. A cause de cela, les deux jeunes s'étaient déjà disputés à de nombreuses reprises. Sam lui disait toujours qu'il n'était plus un enfant et qu'il pouvait même les aider pendant leurs chasses, et maintenant, il était parti se cacher ? C'était n'importe quoi !

Dean prit sa veste et les clés de l'Impala avant de sortir pour aller à la rechercher du plus jeune.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

\- Sam s'est enfui ! annonça Meg, paniquée, en entrant dans les appartements de son supérieur. Tout cela n'avait pas été prévu et pouvait gâcher leur plan.

\- Et Dean ?

\- Il est parti à sa recherche.

\- Dans ce cas, tout va bien… Il le retrouvera, déclara le démon aux yeux jaunes, sûr de lui. Mais Meg était moins confiante, ils avaient besoin de Sam et ils ne pouvaient pas jouer avec sa vie comme ça !

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Tu douterais de moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non… Mais il n'y a pas que ça…

\- Quoi d'autre ?

Meg prit sa respiration, elle était anxieuse de raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu et de rapporter que Casey les avaient trahis. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi son maître gardait le but de son projet caché : c'était pour éviter que des démons ne le dénoncent et fassent tout rater.

-John sait tout… Casey lui a raconté que vous aviez un plan pour Sam

Furieux, son maître frappa son pied contre son bureau.

\- Cette garce ! Je savais qu'elle nous trahirait un jour ou l'autre.

-Maître… Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher Sam maintenant ? ! Je sais où il est ! On pourrait y aller ! proposa Meg en s'avançant vers son seigneur.

\- Ce n'est pas encore le bon moment ... Dean n'est pas encore prêt déclara-t-il.

\- Dean ?... On a aussi besoin de Dean ?

\- Je t'expliquerai tout le moment venu.

Meg baissa le regard, elle était une des plus fortes ici-bas et pourtant son maître la traitait encore comme une nouvelle âme fraîchement arrivée, et cela l'énervait.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Meg, bientôt, tout cela sera fini et nous irons arracher Sam des griffes des Winchesters, et aucun d'eux ne pourra nous en empêcher.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam avait couru jusqu'à avoir les poumons en feu, une multitude de questions lui traversant l'esprit. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir un démon qui s'intéressait à lui ? Est-ce que ses parents étaient morts par sa faute ? Trop de questions dont il désirait tellement connaître les réponses.

Sans y faire attention, il s'était retrouvé sur une route en plein milieu d'une forêt, l'obscurité du ciel donnant un air encore plus menaçant aux grands arbres qui bordaient cette route. Il marcha quelques mètres de plus, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine pour se protéger du vent autant qu'il le pouvait.

Alors que Sam jugeait qu'il était perdu au milieu de nulle part, il repéra un bar un peu plus loin sur le bord de la route. Sauvé ! Il trotta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et entra en essayant de se faire le plus invisible possible, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour être ici.

S'il se faisait remarquer par l'employé du bar, il serait mis dehors. Il alla donc tout au fond du bar pour se cacher.

« Tu ne peux pas te cacher de moi, Sam »

Il se mordit la lèvre fermement, jusqu'au sang, pour faire taire la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête, mais elle persista. Il n'allait donc jamais s'en débarrasser ?! John le lui avait promis pourtant ! Mais ce dernier allait sûrement oublier sa promesse et se focaliser sur le démon aux yeux jaunes… Qu'avait donc fait ce démon pour que John et Dean désirent autant le retrouver et l'éliminer ?

Sam était perdu dans ses pensées, quand tout à coup son portable se mit à vibrer. Il regarda l'écran et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Dean.

* Où es-tu ? ! Pourquoi t'es parti ? … C'est à cause de ce qu'a dit mon père ? Merde Sam ! C'est hors de question qu'on t'utilise comme appât, je ne laisserai jamais faire mon père donc dis-moi ou tu es ! Bordel *

Tenant le téléphone, il relut le texte au moins dix fois, chaque mot l'apaisant un peu plus, il s'était ainsi fait des idées ? Il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu ne vas pas croire que c'est vrai, j'espère » s'exprima la voix « Il fait ça seulement pour que tu y retournes. N'oublie pas que leur travail, c'est de chasser les monstres comme toi, Sam ! … Ils t'ont laissé vivre avec eux uniquement pour garder un œil sur toi ».

Non, c'était impossible ! Cependant un petit côté de Sam se demandait si ça n'était pas vrai… Et si Dean le manipulait avec son message ? Et si c'était John qui avait pris le téléphone de Dean pour le faire revenir ? Sam allait devenir fou, il fallait faire taire cette voix avant de pouvoir rentrer à la maison et il avait une solution pour ça … Mais il devait trouver quelqu'un.

À cet instant, il posa ses yeux sur un gars qui était installé à une table éloignée des autres, l'examinant avec attention. Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un moment avant de s'approcher de lui.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, petit ? demanda l'étranger.

Sam remarqua que le gars avait quasiment les mêmes yeux vert pomme que Dean. Il glissa ses mains dans les poches de son jean usé, et sourit timidement au grand homme assis en face de lui.

\- Je cherche une distraction.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean était dans l'Impala, il conduisait depuis déjà une bonne heure et il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Sam jusqu'à présent. Le chasseur sortit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro du cadet, mais celui-ci ne décrocha pas. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de Sam ! Ce dernier se mettait en danger alors qu'ils savaient maintenant quel démon était après lui… Et ce n'était pas n'importe quel démon… Le démon aux yeux jaunes, celui qui avait tué Mary Winchester, et celui qui avait également tué les parents de Sam ! Pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt ? Dean allait le découvrir.

Les kilomètres défilaient, les heures passaient, et Dean n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, l'inquiétude le gagnait de plus en plus. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sam ? Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais… Il allait faire demi-tour avec l'Impala quand il vit un bar encore ouvert au bord de la route. Il se rangea sur le bas-côté, puis descendit de la voiture avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bar.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le bar, examinant attentivement la clientèle. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, seulement quelques motards, une femme au comptoir et la barmaid qui essuyait des verres. Le chasseur se dirigea vers cette dernière. Elle était plutôt jolie, et s'il n'était pas à la recherche de son abruti de cadet, il l'aurait sûrement draguée.

\- Bonsoir, vous désirez ? demanda la jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

-Rien, merci… Je cherche mon petit frère, il fait à peu près ma taille et il a les cheveux bruns, des yeux marron vert, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

La barmaid réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

\- Non, désolée.

\- Merci quand même.

Le jeune chasseur s'apprêtait à partir quand quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras. C'était une femme d'âge mûr, environ la soixantaine, et elle avait l'air assez éméchée.

\- Je crois avoir vu votre frère rentrer dans les toilettes, déclara-t-elle avant de vider son verre d'un trait.

Dean se dit qu'elle devait sûrement se tromper ! Tout le monde aurait remarqué un mineur dans ce genre d'endroit, mais son instinct lui hurlait d'aller voir. De toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

\- Merci.

Il traversera la salle aussi vite que possible pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention, et arriva devant la porte des toilettes du bar, en espérant y retrouver Sam à l'intérieur. Si c'était le cas, ce dernier allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Le chasseur entra dans la pièce puis sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sam. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit une sonnerie retentir dans la pièce. Dean était heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé Sam, mais son soulagement fut de courte durée.

\- Éteins ce putain de téléphone.

\- Pardon.

Le chasseur reconnut tout de suite la voix de son protégé, même si elle était quasi inaudible. Elle venait d'une des cabines. Il alla vers la porte de la cabine de toilette d'où venaient les voix et l'ouvrit. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Sam était à genoux devant un homme qui avait le pantalon baissé et qui avait l'air de beaucoup apprécier ce que l'adolescent lui faisait. Quand l'homme aperçut Dean, il cria.

\- Dégage, merde !

Le chasseur ne perdit pas plus de temps : il agrippa Sam par la capuche de son sweat-shirt et le tira en arrière pour le remettre debout. Lorsque le cadet vit Dean, il devint blanc comme un linge. Dean ne savait pas s'il devait crier sur Sam ou démolir le gars.

\- Dean ?

\- On rentre.

Dean garda son emprise sur Sam et l'emmena vers la porte de la sortie des toilettes en essayant de contenir la rage qui dévorait ses tripes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti cela et il avait peur de faire une bêtise. Soudain, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la sortie...

\- Hé ! On n'a pas fini, je l'ai payé en plus ! insista l'homme en s'approchant d'eux avec un air menaçant.

Dean lâcha Sam et empoigna l'homme par le col de sa chemise, avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Sa colère se déchaîna, il frappa l'homme en plein visage, il allait peut-être avoir des problèmes à cause de ça, mais il s'en foutait, il le frappa plusieurs fois, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Sam réagisse enfin.

\- Arrête ! Sam agrippa le bras de Dean pour l'empêcher de continuer. Celui-ci le fixa quelques instants avant de s'exécuter à contre-cœur. L'homme, qui était tombé assis quand le chasseur l'avait relâché, se releva et prit la fuite sans demander son reste, le nez en sang.

\- À la voiture ! Maintenant ! ordonna Dean, toujours dans une colère noire, exacerbée par les coups donnés à l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? cria la barmaid en arrivant dans la pièce. Quand elle vit Dean et Sam, elle leur hurla de sortir du bar immédiatement. Ce que firent les jeunes hommes par peur de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

-Tu me fais mal, dit Sam d'un ton presque geignard.

Les doigts de Dean étaient fortement serrés autour de son poignet depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du bar.

Dean ne répondit pas et ne relâcha pas son emprise.

Arrivés à la voiture, il ouvrit la portière du côté passager de l'Impala et fit entrer Sam en le poussant à l'intérieur, avant d'aller s'installer du côté conducteur

Dean ne fit pas un seul geste pour démarrer la voiture et Sam commençait à devenir nerveux. Le chasseur avait l'air d'être véritablement fâché… Sam détestait quand Dean ne lui parlait pas, car cela voulait dire qu'il était vraiment en colère.

\- Pourquoi ?

La voix accusatrice de Dean rompit le silence de mort qui pesait entre eux, faisant tressaillir le plus jeune.

\- Quand je fais ce genre de choses, la voix se tait, avoua Sam. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que j'en avais envie… Je te le promets !

\- Je commence à avoir du mal à te croire sur ça.

\- Tu penses que je le fais par plaisir ? demanda Sam.

Dean posa son regard sur Sam. Ce dernier avait des yeux alarmés, comme un animal traqué, et ses lèvres légèrement abîmées étaient à moitié ouvertes, comme s'il souhaitait ajouter quelque chose sans oser le faire. Le chasseur n'arrivait pas se débarrasser de l'image de Sam à genoux devant cet homme. Celui-ci méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, songea Dean. Voire pire. Bien que furieux, Dean était plus blessé par ce dont il avait été témoin qu'il ne voulait l'avouer.

\- Oui… répondit Dean (Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains, sa vision devenait floue à cause des larmes) Bon, oublions ce qu'il s'est passé trois minutes… Il faut qu'on parle… Ce démon qui en a après toi… C'est aussi le démon qui a-

Le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de finir que Sam le coupa.

\- Je t'aime, Dean, admit le plus jeune.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, maintenant Dean allait le détester, lui qui l'avait protégé et recueilli comme son frère, mais Sam ne pouvait plus garder ce secret. Il ne voulait pas mourir éventré par un démon sans avoir avoué ses sentiments, il avait l'impression qu'un poids lui avait était enlevé même s'il avait peur de la réaction de Dean.

Toute trace de colère quitta les yeux de Dean, remplacée par un tout autre genre de lueur.

\- Je tiens aussi à toi Sammy...

Le cœur de Sam se brisa en mille morceaux, il aurait voulu entendre Dean lui dire qu'il tenait à lui... Mais il savait qu'il ne lui portait pas le même amour. Ce n'était pas réciproque. De nouvelles larmes commencèrent à remplir ses yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je t'aime... Mais pas comme je devrais.

Il fallut de longues minutes, de très longues minutes pour que Dean comprenne enfin ce que Sam avait voulu dire.

\- … Tu veux dire que tu es… amoureux ? De moi ?

Sam détourna les yeux afin que Dean ne puisse pas y lire sa peine et sa culpabilité.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **A suivre !**

 **ALORS vos avis sur ce chapitre ? s'il vous plait laissez un commentaire sur ce chapitre pour me faire savoir si vous aimez ou pas c'est TRÈS important pour moi de connaitre vos avis en particulier sur ce chapitre :).**

 **Et à vos avis comment Dean va réagir ? :D j'aimerais avoir votre opinion comme ça je verrais si mon Dean n'est pas trop OC dans sa façon d'agir dans le chapitre 12 :')**

 _ **À bientôt**_


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hééé ! comment ça va ? :) bien, j'espère ! hi hi voici déjà le chapitre 12 (j'ai fait vite pour l'écrire, je suis fière de moi) BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : MERCI ! JE T'AIME AUSSI haha tes messages me donne toujours le sourire ;) mais je pense que tu ne m'aimeras plus après le chapitre 13 :p, j'ai préparé un truc horrible mouhaha * s'étouffe * et j'ai coupé le chapitre précédent comme cela pour donner envie à mes lectrices de connaitre la suite ;) même si c'était un peu diabolique de ma part, j'étais obligé de faire comme ça XD. Bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **narutine : Alors oui Dean le voit encore comme un frère, mais ça changera peut-être dans ce chapitre (ou pas) on ne sait ;) hi hi merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **Buselalala1995 : Voici la suite ! :D merci pour ton message même un petit message comme ça, ça fait énormément plaisir. Bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **MicroFish : XD Un démon vicelard ! peut-être qui sait :p en tout cas oui Sam a avoué ses sentiments T^T, tu verras si c'était une bonne idée ou pas dans ce chapitre.** **Un énorme merci a toi et bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Dean avait démarré l'Impala sans répondre à la déclaration de Sam. Un silence de mort régnait entre les deux jeunes depuis que la voiture était repartie.

Seul le son du moteur se faisait entendre.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils roulaient à présent, et seuls les arbres étaient témoins de cette scène.

\- Arrête la voiture, exigea Sam.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Cette proximité avec Dean l'étouffait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Arrête la voiture ! répéta Sam plus fort cette fois, en ouvrant la portière sans attendre que la voiture soit complètement à l'arrêt.

Dean gara brusquement l'Impala sur le bas-côté de la route déserte, avant que Sam ne descende et commence à marcher droit devant lui.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Aucune réponse de la part de Sam ne se fit entendre, il continua à marcher sans se retourner.

\- Tu fuis encore ? ajouta le chasseur.

Dean posa ses avant-bras sur le toit de l'Impala en regardant Sam s'éloigner. Si celui-ci pensait qu'il allait encore lui courir après, il avait tort.

Le cadet s'arrêta et serra les poings avant de se tourner vers Dean.

\- Je ne m'enfuis pas !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu ne sais faire que ça.

\- Ferme-la !

Sam se rapprocha de Dean pour se poster en face de lui.

\- Sinon quoi ? Hein ?

Sam lui décocha subitement un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Dean ne s'attendait pas à autant de rage, mais il fit mine de ne pas avoir mal.

\- Tu frappes comme une fille, déclara-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Les deux avaient bien besoin de se défouler, et le chasseur savait très bien que la provocation marchait bien avec le cadet. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il plaqua Dean pour le faire tomber sur le sol.

Le chasseur tomba et entraîna Sam dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva plaqué contre Dean, et il commença à le frapper, à se défouler sur lui, il déversa toute sa colère dans les coups portés contre le chasseur.

Le cadet essaya de nouveau de frapper Dean au visage, plusieurs fois, mais le chasseur bloqua chaque nouvelle attaque du cadet sans aucun mal. Quand Sam en eut assez, il s'allongea sur le sol à côté de Dean, complètement épuisé.

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger ni parler pour reprendre leur souffle. En regardant le ciel sombre et dépourvu de nuages qui était rempli d'étoiles scintillantes, Sam s'apaisa peu à peu.

\- Quand tu as un problème, viens m'en parler, Sam, ne fuit pas … Je suis là pour ça.

C'est le rôle des grand frères d'aider leurs cadets, songea Dean sans toutefois le dire à haute voix cela blesserait encore plus Sam. Le chasseur soupira puis se releva, avant de tendre la main à Sam pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Ce dernier l'attrapa.

Sam hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis désolé.

Le chasseur savait que Sam ne parlait pas des coups qu'il lui avait donnés, mais de ses sentiments.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien senti ! mentit Dean, en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir compris.

Il plaça sa main sur une des épaules de Sam. Ce dernier lui avait posé pas mal de problèmes depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, mais le chasseur avait toujours trouvé une idée pour arranger les choses. Maintenant, c'était différent. Comment allait-il faire pour résoudre la situation ?

\- Retournons à la voiture.

\- D'accord, répondit Sam en essuyant son nez avec sa manche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- Plus fort ! haletait de plaisir Sam.

Le cadet était penché sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala avec Dean derrière lui. Le chasseur donnait des coups de bassin rudes pour faire voir des étoiles à Sam, et cela marchait, Sam adorait cela ! Il se sentait plus vivant que jamais, d'autant que la voix le laissait enfin tranquille … Ou peut-être qu'il ne l'entendait pas à cause des bruits qu'ils faisaient.

Même si cette position lui donnait mal aux jambes et qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à cause de son jean qui était baissé sur ses cuisses, il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'était Dean et l'immense jouissance que ce dernier lui procurait.

Après leur petite bagarre, ils étaient remontés dans l'Impala, et Dean les avait emmenés dans un endroit complètement isolé.

Sam lui avait demandé en souriant malicieusement s'il avait l'intention de le tuer et d'enterrer son corps ici. Dean avait également souri, avant de l'attirer à lui dans un baiser passionné, ce qui les avait ensuite menés dans la situation actuelle.

Le cadet avait été étonné quand le chasseur avait exprimé son envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, mais il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. Il en avait lui-même envie depuis si longtemps !

Tout compte fait, il n'avait pas eu tort de lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait !

Dean tira Sam par les hanches pour s'enfoncer le plus possible à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Tu en veut encore ?

Sam eut le souffle coupé. Le membre épais de Dean le remplissait tellement que tout son corps tremblait.

\- Oui, continue ! le supplia-t-il en serrant le cuir de la banquette sous lui avec ses poings.

Dean sourit sadiquement, il adorait voir ses conquêtes se tortiller sous lui. Il se pencha sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Je savais que t'avais envie de te faire baiser et que tu ne faisais pas seulement ça pour faire taire la voix dans ta tête.

Brusquement, le corps chaud de Dean s'éloigna. Sam allait se plaindre quand il sentit une main lui attraper le bras pour le faire sortir complètement de l'Impala.

\- Dean ?

Sam resta figé, les yeux du chasseur étaient complètement noirs, similaires à ceux du démon qui l'avait attaqué une année auparavant !

Mais soudain…

Sam se réveilla en sursaut. Il haletait et son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Il se sentait perdu. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. « C'était seulement un rêve », dit-il en lui-même. Cela le calma un peu, mais la tristesse s'abattit sur lui.

Il faisait nuit dans la pièce et Sam était seul dans son lit … Il tourna son regard vers le lit d'à côté, mais il était bel et bien vide. Dean était resté en bas après qu'ils soient rentrés à la maison.

C'est une malédiction, pensa Sam. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il était maudit.

Maudit d'être tombé amoureux du seul homme qu'il n'aurait jamais... Dean le voyait seulement comme un frère ! ... Et comme un ex prostitué… Comment le chasseur pouvait-il tomber amoureux de lui ? Il ne faisait pas le poids comparé aux nombreuses filles qui seraient ravies d'être avec Dean.

Son membre était si tendu qu'il en devenait douloureux.

Dean n'allait sûrement pas remonter dans la chambre maintenant, songea Sam, avant de baisser légèrement son pantalon de pyjama et son caleçon pour pouvoir se soulager. Il se prit en main et commença à se caresser tout en sanglotant le nom de Dean, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, le rêve qu'il avait fait avait eu l'air si réel... Même s'il doutait que Dean soit si brutal au lit ... Il l'imaginait plutôt doux, lui qui ne connaissait pas cela, il espérait un jour découvrir la tendresse avec Dean...

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean était dans la cuisine, il repensait à ce que Sam lui avait avoué, et il en eut les joues en feu. Ce n'était pas son genre de rougir ainsi, mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Sam soit amoureux de lui, comment était-ce possible ?! Enfin il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles, et avec les mecs aussi, mais Sam ?! C'était trop étrange pour le chasseur, il avait toujours pensé que le cadet allait s'attacher à lui comme un frère. Qu'il verrait un modèle en lui.

Comment allait-il faire comme si tout allait bien, maintenant qu'il savait ? Putain, il avait même du mal à regarder Sam en face.

Après ce qu'il avait vu et entendu, leur relation ne pouvait plus être la même qu'avant, malheureusement.

Et lui, que ressentait-il pour Sam ? … Il ressentait de l'amour fraternel, bien sûr ! Sam n'était qu'un gamin, et lui, il était un adulte... Qui plus est le cadet était un mec ! Dean hésita à remonter dans la chambre quelques instants, avant de prendre les clés de l'Impala et de partir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et il n'avait pas envie de voir Sam maintenant.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **2 Mai.**

Le matin venu, Sam était dehors, assis sur le porche avec Rumsfeld, le fidèle chien de Bobby. Le jeune homme avait décidé de sécher les cours aujourd'hui et Dean, John et Bobby n'avaient rien dit contre cela. Le ciel bleu et la légère brise de vent apaisaient le jeune homme.

John n'avait plus reparlé de son plan et cela soulageait Sam. Peut-être que John avait complètement abandonné l'idée de l'utiliser comme appât après avoir vu sa réaction ? Il l'espérait en tout cas.

\- Hé !

Sam tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Dean. Il rougit. Il avait honte, à un point ! La veille au soir, il s'était vraiment comporté comme un gamin.

\- Salut.

Dean avait un cadeau assez grand dans les mains avec un joli emballage bleu clair et un ruban blanc.

-Tiens, c'est pour toi.

Sam fut surpris … C'est vrai, aujourd'hui, ils étaient le deux mai. Le jour de son anniversaire. Mais comment est-ce que le chasseur était au courant ? Il n'avait jamais dévoilé le jour de sa naissance.

\- Comment tu as su ?

\- Grâce aux recherches que l'on a faites sur toi.

\- Je vois…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prends-le !

Dean lui tendit le cadeau.

Sam était plutôt réticent. Avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux la veille, il ne pensait pas mériter de cadeau, mais il le saisit malgré tout.

\- Merci.

\- C'est aussi de la part de mon père et de celle de Bobby.

Sam déballa soigneusement le cadeau sous les yeux de Dean et Rumsfeld. Sous l'emballage se trouvait un magnifique ordinateur portable.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter, déclara Sam embarrassé. C'était trop pour lui.

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que si… Tu as toujours besoin d'utiliser celui de Bobby pour tes cours, maintenant tu auras le tien.

Sam baissa les yeux sur son présent. Dean avait tout à fait raison, et il ne pouvait combattre une explication aussi logique que celle du chasseur.

\- Merci beaucoup…

Dean lui fit un bref sourire comme si tout était revenu à la normale entre eux deux. Le coeur de Sam bondit de joie un instant. Peut-être que Dean pourrait tout oublier et faire comme si tout était comme avant, faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Bon, je te laisse… déclara le chasseur. Il commença à partir quand Sam lui attrapa la main.

\- Attends … Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est déjà oublié.

Dean dégagea sa main de celle de Sam et rentra dans la maison sans un mot de plus. Sam ressentait cette distance entre eux à présent, il s'était fait une fausse joie… Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il avoué ses sentiments ?! Cela n'avait strictement servi à rien. Même si hier soir Dean avait agi comme si ça lui était égal, maintenant sa façon de se comporter avec lui était différente.

À quoi s'attendait-il donc quand il avait dévoilé ses sentiments ? Que Dean le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Cela n'arrivait que dans les films…

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **À** **Suivre :)**

 **À bientôt** **pour le chapitre 13.**


	13. Chapitre 13

Hey ! ;D voici le chapitre 13 hi hi ( je fais vite pour écrire les chapitres ces jours-ci, j'espère que cela continuera comme cela ).

 **Avertissement** : Ma fic est noté M pour une raison ok ? :3 je préfère vous prévenir dans ce chapitre, il se passe un truc pas cool et cela peut être dérangeant pour certaines personnes. Bonne lecture à vous.

::

Adonis Pendragon : :'( Tu as passé d'une déclaration d'amour à une déclaration de haine ! (Je ne pensais pas que ma fiction donnerait ce genre de résultats xD, j'adore) et Mdr Dean a réagi comme un adulte, non ? parce que Sam n'a que 16 ans et Dean à 20 ans voilà quoi... cela pourrait poser problème (enfin pas à moi xD, mais à Dean) En plus Dean n'est pas à l'aise avec l'amour comme il le dit dans l'épisode 2 de la saison 9 :) c'est aussi pour cela qu'il n'a pas bien réagi aux sentiments de Sam hi hi. Merci et bonne lecture *coeur*.

::

narutine : Ah ! :3 pour moi Dean réagirait comme cela en sachant qu'il est hétéro et qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec l'amour en général xD et mdr à la base le chapitre 12 commencé par le rêve de Sam, et Dean le surprenait en train de se branler, XDD, mais j'ai modifié cela en cours de route :3. Merci et bonne lecture à toi.

::

MicroFish : Oui, c'est triste, j'aurais tellement aimée mettre Dean et Sam ensemble ** dès le chapitre précèdent, mais ce n'était pas réaliste ! donc Sam va encore souffrir quelques temps xD hi hi et merci à toi de lire ma fiction :o bonne lecture.

::

The girl of the World : T^T C'est gentil, merci ! :O je ne savais pas que tu lisais ma deuxième fan-fiction ! Cela me fait très plaisir de voir que tu me suis depuis ma première fiction tu as même été la première à commenter mon travail :* omg j'étais tellement nulle avant hi hi (encore un peu maintenant) Eh oui ! j'ai pris Oz de Pandora Heart comme modèle pour Sam :) hi hi. Merci et bonne lecture

::

Leana Nas : HHEEYY :D, j'ai trouvée cela étrange que tu ne commente plus hi hi :3 t'était donc partie ? j'espère que c'était pour prendre des vacances ;) et très bon pressentiment XD, je vais encore jouer avec eux quelques chapitres de plus avant de leur accorder le bonheur. Merci et bonne lecture

* * *

.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.

.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*

PS : Petite info à la base le chapitre 12 commencé par le rêve de Sam, et Dean le surprenait en train de se branler xD Voilà, on avait envie ma bêta (LittleTxCo) et moi de vous partager cela.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **3 Mai**

Sam était seul dans les vestiaires du gymnase.

Les autres élèves étaient repartis tout de suite après la fin des cours, mais Sam voulait attendre que l'école soit complètement vide avant prendre le chemin de la maison. En aucun cas il désirait tomber sur Troy et sa bande d'abrutis, il avait réussi à les éviter toute la journée et à ne pas s'attirer de problèmes ! 'Enfin un jour tranquille' pensa Sam avec soulagement.

Soudain, il entendit la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrir, mais il continua à ranger ses affaires tranquillement. C'était peut-être l'entraîneur de l'équipe de basket-ball qui venait vérifier s'il n'y avait plus personne, ou un joueur qui avait oublié des affaires.

-Je savais que tu te cachais là.

Sam leva les yeux précipitamment. La personne postée devant lui n'était pas l'entraîneur, ni un joueur négligent, mais bel et bien Troy. 'Et merde' songea Sam. Lui qui pensait pouvoir partir sans difficultés, cela paraissait bien compromis à présent.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi, Troy, l'informa Sam d'un ton neutre tout en saisissant son sac à dos, soudain prêt à partir, mais Troy l'arrêta en tendant le bras.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme cela ! annonça-t-il en empoignant Sam par le bras avant de le plaquer contre un des murs du vestiaire.

Le cadet fut surpris par la force de son adversaire.

\- Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! Sam essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de l'adolescent, mais en vain.

\- Cette fois ça sera différent, le monstre... Je ne suis plus vraiment le même ! Quand tu m'as ridiculisé devant tout le monde, j'ai prié pour devenir plus fort... Et quelqu'un a répondu à mes prières.

\- Quoi ?

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ?! Sam n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que son ricanement et sa force surhumaine ne présageaient rien de bon pour lui.

\- Au fait… On m'a raconté que tu faisais la pute avant d'arriver à ce lycée… c'est vrai ? questionna Troy d'un ton moqueur, et les yeux brillants d'une curiosité malsaine.

Sam fut épouvanté par cette déclaration, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il ne voulait pas avouer son passé et raconter ce qu'il avait enduré, surtout pas à ce crétin.

\- Qui t'a raconté ces salades ?

\- Quelqu'un de confiance ! Moi qui pensais que Dean était ton frère, en vrai, tu es sa putain …

\- Arrête de dire des conneries !

\- Oh … J'ai touché une corde sensible ? … Peut-être que Dean ne veut pas de toi. (Sam se mordit la lèvre fermement, entendre cela l'attristait, mais c'était malheureusement la dure vérité.) Je vois, il ne veut pas de toi parce que tu n'es qu'un déchet … mais moi, cela ne me dérange pas, tu sais ? ajouta Troy, une lueur perverse traversant ses yeux bleus.

Cette annonce effraya davantage Sam. Il avait peur de ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

\- Va te faire foutre ! répliqua-t-il en essayant de se dégager, mais Troy ne l'écouta pas et le projeta violemment sur le sol. La tête de Sam heurta le carrelage avec brutalité, ce qui l'assomma quelques instants pendant lesquels sa vision s'obscurcit.

Cela laissa le temps à Troy de lui baisser son jean et son boxer d'une main sûre. Celui-ci ôta ensuite ses propres vêtements, puis cracha dans la paume de sa main et se servit de sa salive pour lubrifier son membre durci.

\- Je vois que tes clients t'ont laissé des souvenirs, dit Troy en parlant des nombreuses cicatrices que possédait Sam. J'aurais aimé faire pareil, dommage que je n'aie pas de couteau sur moi, déclara-t-il en retournant Sam sur le ventre d'un seul mouvement. Ce dernier se laissa faire sans répliquer, toujours étourdi par le choc.

Troy le pénétra d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. La douleur fut atroce pour Sam, une horrible sensation de brûlure l'envahit, et il serra les dents pour ne pas crier. A présent, plus personne n'allait rentrer dans le gymnase. Même s'il appelait à l'aide de toutes ses forces, cela ne servirait à rien, sauf peut-être à déchainer encore plus la vengeance de Troy. Sam commença à lutter contre son agresseur : s'il voulait s'en sortir, il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même, mais en vain ! Impossible de se dégager, car Troy le maintenait d'une main de fer.

Troy avait vraiment une force surhumaine, c'était incompréhensible. Où et comment l'avait-il obtenue ?

\- Arrête ! pleura soudain le cadet en laissant couler ses larmes librement, car il n'arrivait plus à les retenir.

\- Profite-en, Sammy, je sais que tu aimes ça ! affirma son agresseur.

Non ! Il n'aimait pas cela, il détestait. Et il haïssait encore plus Troy.

Sam ferma ses yeux tellement forts que sa tête en tourna, il voulait disparaître, il voulait être partout sauf ici avec cet abruti qui le martyrisait, il voulait mourir sur place si c'était possible. Sam se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit, mais c'était inutile. Il ne ressentait absolument rien, sinon cette douleur immense qui s'évanouissait cependant quand il fermait les yeux et s'échappait de ce monde.

Les coups de bassin de Troy devinrent plus brutaux, plus rapides, jusqu'à sa jouissance. Sam eut envie de vomir. Lui qui pensait ne plus jamais revivre cela, il s'était trompé. Et dans quelles circonstances…

Après quelques minutes de pur cauchemar, Troy relâcha enfin Sam et se releva tout en refermant son pantalon.

\- Ne raconte jamais à personne ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Sinon, je raconterai à tout le monde que t'es une pute.

Sam hocha la tête machinalement. Plus que d'oublier ce qui venait d'arriver, il désirait que tout cela reste secret. Sa vie d'avant, son martyre…

\- C'est bien. À demain alors, le monstre, lança Troy en prenant la direction de la sortie.

Sam resta longtemps immobile au milieu du vestiaire, l'esprit vide, prostré sur le carrelage. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n'avait plus la force de se relever, mais il ne pouvait pas rester ici, l'école allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Il se remit debout avec difficulté, motivé par la seule pensée de fuir ce lieu au plus vite, puis se rhabilla comme il le put et attrapa ses affaires éparpillées par Troy, avant de prendre le chemin de la maison.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam arriva à destination rapidement, et entra dans la maison sans faire attention, il savait que le domicile était vide, donc il n'aurait pas à se cacher. John et Bobby étaient partis pour une affaire ce matin, et Dean… Dean n'était pas rentré depuis la nuit dernière et il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis.

Le cadet alla droit à la salle d'eau pour se laver, plusieurs fois, il se sentait si sale ! Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait, il s'était déjà fait violer à plusieurs reprises par des clients indélicats qui se servaient de lui à leur guise puis le jetaient dehors sans l'avoir payé, mais cette fois-ci... c'était différent, c'était pire, même.

Il se déshabilla puis contempla son reflet dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés dans tous les sens, ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir tellement pleuré, et son corps couvert de marques pour ce qu'il en voyait. Il eut une impression de déjà-vu… cela lui rappelait le soir où Dean l'avait abordé pour le faire venir dans sa chambre d'hôtel et l'aider. Sam n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était une des meilleures ou des pires choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées.

Sans Dean, il ne serait sûrement déjà plus de ce monde, mais maintenant plusieurs démons étaient après lui et il était sûr qu'être en leur possession serait pire que la mort.

Le cadet soupira puis entra dans la douche.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Lorsque Dean rentra à la maison, il était assez tard. Il sentait les nerfs et la culpabilité former une boule compacte dans le creux de son estomac. Il s'en voulait quelque peu, car il n'était pas allé chercher Sam au lycée comme il le lui avait promis, il avait été bien trop occupé dans un bar avec des filles.

Il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée et se glissa à l'intérieur tranquillement et silencieusement, en enlevant sa veste pour la poser soigneusement sur le porte-manteau accroché près de la porte. Après que Sam lui ait avoué ses sentiments, le chasseur avait tout fait pour éviter de se retrouver seul dans la même pièce avec celui-ci, mais cela avait bien trop duré. Il était tout de même l'adulte dans cette histoire ! Il devait absolument faire comprendre à Sam que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver entre eux.

Il prit donc le chemin de la chambre. Sam devait sûrement être couché à cette heure-ci.

Arrivé dans la chambre, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et seuls les rayons pâles de la lune éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur spectrale.

Il lui fallut un moment pour que ses yeux s'ajustent à la pénombre. Quand ce fut le cas, il aperçut la forme du cadet prostré sous la couette ramenée au-dessus de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou comment aborder la conversation qu'ils avaient besoin d'avoir. Sam était si jeune, si confus, et Dean n'avait jamais eu à traiter avec quelque chose comme cela avant.

Comment est-ce qu'il devait reparler à Sam après cela ? En avait-il la force ? Il le fallait bien pourtant…

Ce n'était pas exactement un territoire familier pour Dean.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Sam resserra encore plus la couverture autour de lui, il ne voulait absolument pas que Dean soit informé de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Soit il l'accuserait, soit il réagirait tellement violemment que Troy risquait de finir en bouillie.

\- Hé … Sam … Tes sentiments, c'est juste une passade, ok ? … À ton âge, je tombais amoureux de toutes les filles que je rencontrais, tu es seulement confus tu sais, c'est normal que tu aies des envies, et la façon dont tu as vécu ces dernières années, en fin de compte c'est assez logique pour toi de projeter ce que tu ressens sur moi, comme je fais attention à toi et tout, mais tu ne ressens pas vraiment de l'amour pour moi, hein.

\- Je sais très bien ce que je ressens... grommela finalement Sam de sous la couette.

Dean pouvait sentir les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de Sam alors que ce dernier essayait de retenir ses larmes.

\- Sam… Je suis désolé si je t'ai donné des faux espoirs, comme par exemple le soir de mon anniversaire, j'aurais dû te repousser plus tôt… Il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, acheva-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Sam se souvint de l'anniversaire de Dean en rougissant. Ce soir-là, il s'était donné à lui, et ce qu'il lui avait fait… 'La honte', pensa Sam. Maintenant, il n'oserait plus refaire cela ! Il était jeune et encore sous l'emprise de l'habitude, et puis il n'était pas vraiment amoureux de Dean à cette époque-là. Pour lui, c'était une façon comme une autre de le remercier, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas ressenti dû désir pour le jeune Winchester.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi dormir ... je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant.

Le chasseur soupira presque de soulagement, il n'avait jamais été doué pour parler des sentiments, il espérait seulement que Sam ait compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **À suivre**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut ! voici le chapitre 14, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :3 bonne lecture !.**

 **:**

 **MicroFish : Mdr ! Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir ha ha voilà la suite pour me faire pardonner :3 et honnêtement je ne sais pas encore si Dean sera informé de ce qui est arrivé à Sam, on verras bien ;)** **merci et bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **narutine : Ha ! oui Dean n'est pas doué xD mais bon, il se fera un peu pardonner dans ce chapitre ;) (enfin tu verras, je n'en dis pas plus)** **merci et bonne lecture** **.**

 **:**

 **Adonis Pendragon : Pauvre Troy ! xD, il est mal barré avec toi ;) hi hi et** **la relation entre Dean et Sam ne s'améliorera pas ! j'ai écrit Wincest juste pour le clique ! mouhahah... non, je plaisante xD, j'ai également hâte d'écrire des scènes d'amour (DU SEXE PUTAIN) *^* et merci ! bonne lecture à toi.**

 **:**

* * *

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3***

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **4 Mai**

Le jeune chasseur était installé devant l'ordinateur de Bobby et il était seul dans le salon, puisque ce dernier était parti aider une amie avec sa voiture. Son père, lui, était en train de nettoyer son pick-up. Dean en profitait donc pour trainer sur des sites de hentai. Il avait vraiment besoin de se vider la tête, cette histoire avec Sam le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et il n'aimait pas faire souffrir l'adolescent, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Tout à coup, le journal du matin fut jeté devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Il sursauta et se dépêcha de retirer la page de navigateur.

\- Un loup-garou, déclara John en parlant de l'information qui faisait la une.

Dean leva les yeux sur son père, puis reporta ensuite son regard sur le journal et lut en diagonale l'article dont il était question.

\- Combien de victimes ?

Il se racla la gorge, en espérant que son père n'ait rien vu de ce qu'il faisait auparavant.

\- 8 en seulement deux pleines lunes …

\- Ce soir, c'est également la pleine lune, fit remarquer Dean.

John hocha la tête.

\- Rassemble tes affaires, cette nuit on part en chasse, énonça le plus âgé des Winchester.

\- Ok, je vais préparer les balles en argents, déclara Dean d'un ton motivé. Il se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher les choses dont il avait besoin, mais avant de faire cela, il n'oublia pas d'effacer l'historique !

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam arriva à son lycée avec la boule au ventre, il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec les autres.

Est-ce que Troy avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux l'autre soir ? Il souhaitait que non… Cela l'angoissait plus que tout.

Tout avait l'air normal au premier abord, mais quand il arriva devant l'établissement, il vit une grande quantité de bougies et d'ours en peluche rassemblés à un endroit, posés à même le sol. Il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était arrivé ? Est-ce que Troy s'était attaqué à quelqu'un ? Non, il n'aurait pas osé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Sam à une fille qui passait à côté de lui.

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? lui répondit la jeune brune, étonnée. Sam secoua la tête pour dire que non, il n'était au courant de rien.

\- C'est horrible… Troy a été retrouvé mort chez lui… À ce qu'il paraît, c'est un suicide.

Troy s'était suicidé ?! Pourquoi ? À cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

\- Emily ! Ne reste pas avec lui, ordonna une autre fille qui était à l'écart.

\- J'arrive … répondit la dénommée Emily en s'éloignant de Sam comme s'il avait la peste.

Elle regarda Sam avant de lui faire un sourire triste et de partir rejoindre ses amies. Il entendit la remarque de l'une d'elles :

\- Il s'est battu avec Troy ! Tu ne dois pas traîner avec lui, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis.

Les filles s'en allèrent en lançant des regards noirs et accusateurs à Sam. Celui-ci subit cela toute la journée, et il en déduisit que tout le monde pensait sûrement que c'était sa faute si Troy s'était donné la mort, et il dut s'avouer que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Sa situation empirait de jour en jour ... Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne ne l'avait ennuyé aujourd'hui, pensa Sam avec soulagement à la fin des cours, lorsqu'il reprit le chemin de la maison.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam rentra dans la maison, épuisé, il avait encore du mal à croire ce qui s'était passé plusieurs fois dans la journée. Il s'était même pincé pour être sûr d'être bien réveillé, mais malheureusement, ça n'était pas un rêve.

\- Je suis rentré ! lança Sam en retirant son sac à dos et sa veste, mais personne ne lui répondit. La maison doit être vide, songea-t-il avant d'aller vers la cuisine, quand il aperçut un bout de papier sur la table de l'entrée. Il s'approcha et le saisit.

« Partis pour une affaire, on rentrera tard. »

Sam alla jusqu'au salon puis s'écroula sur le canapé, la note laissée par les chasseurs toujours froissée dans sa main. Son cœur se serrait, il repensa à Troy en essayant de refouler ses émotions, mais il en était incapable. Cela faisait tellement mal, il s'en voulait parce que c'était sa faute, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait dû faire ... quelque chose. N'importe quoi !

Troy avait raconté que quelqu'un avait répondu à ses prières, se pourrait-il que ce soit un démon ou une créature de la nuit qui lui ait répondu ? Que cette créature lui ait donné plus de force ? C'était vraiment stupide, pourquoi Troy aurait-il fait cela ?! Il avait tout pour lui.

Les heures passèrent, et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis quelques heures, quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Bobby apparut.

\- Où sont John et Dean ? demanda-t-il au cadet d'un ton pressé, transpirant l'urgence. (Sam lui montra la note) Et merde ! Je suis arrivé trop tard, ces abrutis on sûrement foncé sans réfléchir…

Le cadet remarqua que Bobby avait l'air anormalement agité.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il en se levant du canapé.

\- John m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure et m'a dit qu'il y avait une affaire de loups-garous dans le coin, et que lui et Dean allaient s'en occuper.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai fait des recherches. Ce n'est pas un loup-garou. Pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, alors ?

\- Un Wendigo.

\- Comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu se tromper ?! Ils s'y connaissent, pourtant !

\- Les Wendigos sont semblables aux lycanthropes et ils ont parfois le même comportement, sauf que les Wendigos sont plus forts et bien plus affamés … Ils ont sûrement besoin de mon aide ! J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard.

Bobby commença à partir, quand Sam agrippa un pan de sa veste.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- C'est hors de question. Tu restes ici, en sécurité.

\- Bobby, Dean et John sont en danger, je ne peux quand même pas rester là sans rien faire !

Le vieux chasseur s'accorda quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'amener Sam avec lui, et John en ferait probablement tout un plat au retour, mais l'adolescent n'allait sûrement pas rester là sagement à attendre que le temps passe : il devenait aussi têtu que les Winchesters !

\- Très bien, va à la voiture.

\- Merci.

Sam agrippa sa veste puis courut dehors pour s'installer dans la voiture du chasseur, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Bobby attrapa son lance-flamme dans son coffre d'armes. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'utiliser, mais c'était maintenant ou jamais, se dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les minutes avaient l'air d'être des heures dans la voiture en route pour retrouver les Winchesters. Sam s'inquiétait énormément pour les chasseurs, il s'inquiétait de ne pas arriver à temps…

À quelques kilomètres de la forêt où ils se rendaient, la voiture s'arrêta subitement.

\- Plus d'essence ? interrogea Sam en regardant le vieil homme froncer les sourcils.

\- Pas possible, j'ai fait le plein ce matin, grogna Bobby. Je vais sortir et regarder sous le capot pour voir s'il y a un problème. Garde les yeux bien ouverts.

\- On n'a pas le temps, lui répondit Sam.

C'était une question de minutes. Sans lance-flammes, John et Dean n'avaient absolument aucune chance. Bobby dut admettre que Sam avait raison, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

\- D'accord.

Bobby attrapa le revolver Remington qu'il gardait toujours dans sa boîte à gants, puis le donna à Sam, même si cette idée ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

\- Ce sont des balles en argent, ça ne le tuera pas, mais ça le ralentira un peu. Et surtout, Sam, ne t'éloigne pas de moi. tu as compris ?

Sam hocha la tête.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bobby et Sam avançaient à travers les arbres de la forêt aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en faisant le plus attention possible à ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux.

Aucune trace des deux chasseurs. Dean et John n'étaient pas en vue, et cela inquiéta davantage le cadet qui espérait retrouver les deux hommes, et surtout Dean, sains et saufs. Il repensa au 5 février, le jour où John était revenu d'une affaire tout seul. Dean avait été blessé pendant leur chasse et avait dû rester à l'hôpital quelques jours, le temps d'aller mieux.

Pour Sam, cela avait été un véritable choc, le danger était devenu réel tout à coup. Dean, John et Bobby risquaient de perdre la vie en quelques minutes à cause de leur travail, tous les jours de leur vie, et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

C'est depuis cette chasse que Sam harcelait Dean pour qu'il lui apprenne à tuer les monstres, il avait absolument besoin de savoir se défendre et savoir défendre les personnes qu'il aimait, mais à son grand malheur, le chasseur refusait à chaque fois.

Quand Sam sortit de ses rêveries, il s'aperçut qu'il était seul.

\- Bobby ? chuchota-t-il, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

Il s'était perdu ! Il regarda de tous les côtés en priant pour voir Bobby surgir d'un fourré, mais rien, pas un bruit. Qu'allait-il faire ? Il marcha quelques mètres quand, soudainement, il distingua des crissements de feuillage. Il se retourna vivement, ses yeux essayant de localiser la source du bruit, mais il ne vit rien du tout … C'était une fausse alerte, Dieu merci.

Il avança encore un peu jusqu'à apercevoir une plaine.

Soudain, il vit Dean un peu plus loin dans cette plaine, avec un fusil dans les mains. Sam voulait le rejoindre en courant, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Il se concentra sur la source du bruit, et aperçut cette fois une silhouette dans les arbres qui guettait le chasseur. La créature avait l'air énorme, il ne faisait absolument pas le poids contre elle. Heureusement pour lui, le monstre n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Le cadet recula de quelques pas, mais en faisant cela, il écrasa des brindilles, ce qui fit pivoter le regard du Wendigo dans sa direction.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- DEAN !

Le jeune chasseur entendit un hurlement derrière lui, il reconnut tout de suite le son de la voix du cadet et cela le surprit. Comment, ou plutôt pourquoi est-ce que Sam était là ? Il arrêta là sa réflexion et regarda vers les arbres, là d'où le son venait.

\- Sam ? répondit-t-il avec précaution. C'était dangereux de crier avec un loup-garou dans les parages, mais si Sam était là, il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Dean, viens m'aider ! J'ai peur, je ne sais pas où je suis !

Le chasseur regarda partout, mais la voix avait l'air de venir de tous les côtés en même temps. Où pouvait bien être Sam ?! Dean, de plus en plus paniqué, pouvait entendre son cœur marteler avec force contre sa cage thoracique.

\- SAM ?!

\- DEAN !

Le chasseur virevolta et vit Sam à quelques mètres de lui qui sortait de la forêt.

\- Derrière toi !

Il se retourna brusquement pour trouver la créature juste derrière lui, et ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté. L'apparence de la créature était monstrueuse : ses os étaient visibles sous sa peau pâle, ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur malsaine et perverse, ses dents étaient tordues et pointues, et ses mains étaient équipées de longues griffes aiguisées. La créature leva le bras, prête à frapper Dean.

Sam fut épouvanté par la scène. Il leva son arme et visa le Wendigo avant d'appuyer sur la détente. Le monstre cria de douleur et de rage, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'envoyer valser Dean en lui donnant un coup, avant de retourner se cacher dans la forêt. Sam n'y croyait pas : il l'avait touché ! Son excitation retomba en voyant le jeune chasseur étendu au sol, raide.

\- Dean ! appela Sam d'une voix paniquée en courant vers lui.

Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et souleva la tête de Dean pour la faire reposer délicatement sur ses genoux.

Sam regarda Dean, impuissant. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire, et en plus, il ne pouvait pas appeler les secours car il avait laissé son portable à la maison.

Dean sentait des picotements courir dans tout son corps et il avait l'impression d'avoir de la glace dans les veines. Il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à respirer tellement le choc avait été violent, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure. La panique totale.

\- Merde ! Ça fait un mal de chien… gémit le chasseur.

Du sang commençait à apparaître peu à peu sur ses vêtements. Sam fut horrifié, il était encore plus dépassé par les évènements. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situation.

\- Aide-moi à m'asseoir, grogna le chausseur en commençant à se relever légèrement sur un de ses coudes.

Une de ses mains était fermement appuyée contre sa blessure.

\- Doucement, murmura Sam en aidant le blessé, tu penses que ça va aller ?

Le chasseur souffla à cause de l'effort que cela lui demandait, puis hocha la tête.

\- J'ai connu pire, déclara-t-il avec un léger sourire… Au fait… C'est toi qui m'a appelé à l'aide dans la forêt ? l'interrogea Dean après une légère hésitation.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout, répondit Sam en regardant dans tous les sens pour voir si John et Bobby venaient à leur aide, ou si le Wendigo revenait à l'attaque, mais personne n'était en vue.

\- Ça devait être le Wendigo alors, je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme un débutant, informa le chasseur en grimaçant.

\- Ils peuvent parler ? s'étonna Sam.

\- Ils peuvent imiter les voix pour déstabiliser leurs proies.

Sam eut un frisson. Si le monstre avait imité la voix de Dean, de John ou même celle de Bobby, il serait tombé à coup sûr dans le piège.

\- Je vois... Tu crois qu'il va revenir ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Il va plutôt essayer de s'attaquer à mon père, maintenant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ?

\- Attendre… On ne peut pas retourner dans la forêt, on se ferait tuer.

\- D'accord.

Brusquement, des détonations d'armes à feu se firent entendre.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les minutes passèrent et la forêt était redevenue silencieuse entre temps.

Dean arqua un sourcil en voyant son père arriver avec une batte de base-ball sur l'épaule, Bobby sur ses talons.

\- Tu es blessé ? s'inquiéta John en allant vers son fils pour l'examiner quand il vit que ce dernier était couvert d'une grande quantité de sang.

\- C'est juste une égratignure.

\- Laisse-moi voir, ordonna son père en se plaçant à genoux à côté de son fils.

Sam s'écarta légèrement pour laisser faire le chasseur.

John posa sa batte de base-ball sur le sol à côté de lui, puis écarta les mains de Dean de la blessure pour mieux voir. Ce dernier grimaça un peu, il avait trois grandes griffures un peu profondes qui saignaient, mais rien que les Winchesters ne puissent gérer.

\- Tu auras sûrement besoin de quelques points de suture, informa-t-il.

Dean posa des yeux amusés sur la batte qui était imbibée de sang. Son père avait toujours aimé le base-ball.

\- Pourquoi tu te balades avec ça ?

\- J'ai vidé mon chargeur sur ce monstre, mais il respirait toujours… J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait à portée de main pour finir le boulot.

\- Je vois.

Sam se releva en laissant les Winchesters seuls, puis alla rejoindre Bobby.

\- Sam, dit ce dernier d'un ton sérieux.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

\- De ne pas m'éloigner… Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès Bobby, je t'ai perdu de vue en quelques secondes.

Le vieux chasseur soupira, ces gamins allaient le tuer un jour.

\- Bien … La prochaine fois, tu n'auras peut-être pas autant de chance ! Tu devras faire plus attention à l'avenir.

La prochaine fois ? Sam avait bien entendu, il hocha la tête vivement, heureux de savoir que les chasseurs allaient lui faire confiance si un jour ils avaient besoin d'aide.

\- Ce n'était pas un loup-garou, déclara John à son fils.

\- Oui, j'ai cru voir ça…

\- La prochaine fois, on fera plus de recherches avant une chasse.

\- J'espère bien, car je ne serai pas toujours là pour vous sauver la peau, affirma Bobby, mais tout le monde savait que c'était un mensonge. Il les aimait trop pour ça.

Les deux jeunes se mirent à rigoler, puis John reprit la parole.

\- Et toi, Sam, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en posant des yeux inquiets sur le cadet.

\- Tout va bien … répondit Sam.

\- Allez, rentrons, dit Bobby.

\- Oui … Debout fils.

John empoigna le bras de Dean puis l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds, avant que les chasseurs ne partent vers leurs voitures respectives.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- Tu pourrais devenir un bon chasseur, assura John en souriant. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon fils, ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes. Sans le cadet, Dean serait peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Cette pensée glaça le sang de John. Sam et lui étaient tous les deux dans le couloir du deuxième étage en train de discuter tranquillement. John s'était occupé de Dean, et ce dernier se reposait à présent dans la chambre.

\- Je lui devais bien ça, répondit le cadet en regardant la porte de la chambre où le jeune chasseur reprenait des forces.

\- Laisse-le se reposer, lui dit John, devinant ses pensées. Je lui ai donné de la morphine pour l'aider à supporter la douleur et il était dans les vapes quand je l'ai laissé.

\- D'accord.

\- Allez, bonne nuit, Sam.

\- Bonne nuit.

Le chasseur lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule puis partit vers les escaliers. Quand John fut hors de vue, Sam retourna devant la chambre de Dean, il voulait le voir seulement quelques minutes. Il poussa la porte avec précaution et entra dans la pièce doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit au cas où le chasseur dormait, mais ce dernier était bien éveillé.

\- Et voilà le héros du jour !

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien ! Mon père m'a donné tellement d'antidouleurs et de morphine que je ne sens plus rien.

\- Ah ouais ? Super.

Sam s'installa sur le lit pour se blottir chaleureusement contre Dean. Ce dernier ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, bien trop défoncé, et Sam avait bien l'intention d'en profiter au maximum.

Le chasseur passa instinctivement son bras autour des épaules de Sam pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. Le cœur du plus jeune manqua un battement, il était si bien ici, au chaud dans les bras de la personne qu'il aimait le plus, et il désirait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

Quand le cadet fut à deux doigts de s'endormir, complètement épuisé par les événements de la soirée, Dean prit la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ? J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal…

Le jeune garçon fut pris de court, il ne savait absolument pas quoi répondre. Il désirait être honnête avec Dean, qui plus est ce dernier ne pourrait plus s'en prendre à Troy à présent, mais en même temps…

\- Rien, il ne s'est rien passé, mentit-il. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il ne voulait pas dégoûter Dean davantage en lui avouant ce que Troy lui avait fait.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui.

Dean resserra l'emprise de son bras autour de Sam puis soupira, il avait du mal à croire aux paroles du cadet, mais il était trop fatigué pour obliger Sam à lui avouer quoi que ce soit, cela pouvait attendre… Mais maintenant il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui préoccupait Sam. Et pas qu'un peu.

\- Tu sais… Je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. Je fais ça pour ton bien, Sam … Je dois te protéger et faire en sorte que tu aies une vie à peu près normale, expliqua le jeune chasseur. Il devait s'occuper de Sam, c'était son rôle. C'est pour ça que tu dois arrêter de… de m'aimer et te trouver une gentille fille… Ou un mec de ton âge si tu préfères, ajouta-t-il.

Le cadet joua avec l'amulette accrochée autour du cou de Dean qui reposait sur le haut de son torse, tout en écoutant ce dernier.

\- Je… je ne peux pas, admis le plus jeune.

\- Sam ...

\- Mais je cacherais mes sentiments. Je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas, continua le cadet en se mordant la lèvre.

Le chasseur baissa le regard vers Sam qui avait des yeux suppliants et brillants de larmes. L'enfant qu'il avait récupéré dans la rue avait tellement grandi en une année, il allait sans doute être plus grand que lui un jour et le chasseur redoutait cela, il avait déjà du mal à se faire écouter !

Dean tenait à Sam plus que quiconque, et cela le terrifiait ! Il avait réussi à se le cacher et à oublier quand il était dans les bars avec des filles et quelques verres de trop, mais maintenant que le chasseur était sous l'emprise des médicaments, il ne pouvait plus se mentir à lui-même… Il ressentait quelque chose pour Sam depuis le début, mais il avait cru que ce n'était que de l'amour fraternel, rien de plus, puis avec le temps, tout avait changé, il était attiré vers lui, et cela empirait de jour en jour, comme s'il était ensorcelé… C'était malsain, il le savait, et c'était pour cela qu'il avait repoussé Sam à plusieurs reprises, car en aucun cas ce genre « d'amour » entre un mineur et un adulte ne pouvait être sain, mais quand Sam le regardait avec ses jolis yeux de chien battu, presque innocents même s'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient rien d'innocent, il avait du mal à résister.

Et puis merde.

Il décida de mettre son cerveau sur pause, ce n'était pas si difficile après tout, en plus avec l'effet des médicaments… Il colla sa bouche contre celle de Sam, et celui-ci écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Une partie de lui hurlait de joie, tandis que l'autre était pétrifiée à l'idée que Dean reprenne ses esprits et le rejette encore une fois.

Ce fut un baiser chaste, mais pour Sam, ce fut le meilleur qu'il ait jamais reçu...

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors, vous avez aimé ? :D, dites-le-moi en commentaire, ça me motive à écrire la suite plus vite ;) à bientôt.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Coucou ! le chapitre 15 est enfin là, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :3 bonne lecture !.**

* * *

 **:**

 **MicroFish : XD AAAH OUI UN BAISER ! J'étais contente de pouvoir enfin libérer mon côté fan girl hardcore du Wincest xD et ton commentaire sur le chapitre 14 m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! :o, je suis étonnée de voir que ma fiction donne ce genre de réaction auprès de mes lectrices *o*, c'est trop beau pour moi haha merci et bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **Adonis Pendragon :** **Mdr, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour le sexe hard ... Mais t'inquiète pas ça arrivera ;) hi hi et oui Troy est mort xD le pauvre moi, j'avais presque de la peine pour lui ... Merci et bonne lecture :3 *coeur*.**

 **:**

 **Lys de Pandore : Salut ! :D ton commentaire me rend vraiment heureuse, car j'essaie toujours de faire en sorte que ma fiction sois à peu près cohérente avec la série ! Et j'écris les personnages en essayant qu'ils ne soient pas trop OC :3 hi hi.** **Et oui ! Leur relation s'approfondira avec le temps, car j'ai du mal à imaginer Dean sauter le pas aussi vite avec un homme xD.** **Ensuite le fait qu'Azazel ait "besoin" de Dean, c'est bien un élément que j'ai ajouté pour une raison spécifique :'3 hihi ... Et je n'en dirai pas plus, car sinon cela sera du spoiler.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et de t'intéresser à ma fiction bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3***

 **:**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **5 mai**

Sam était dans le salon, assis sur le canapé, en train de regarder fixement l'horloge avec angoisse. Il était déjà 20 heures, et Dean avait pris la fuite dès le lever du soleil, ne donnant aucune nouvelle depuis. Cela devenait une habitude pour le chasseur, et son comportement de gamin énervait Sam plus que tout. Le chasseur lui avait reproché de fuir ses problèmes et ses responsabilités, et à présent ce dernier faisait exactement la même chose… Mais Sam pouvait comprendre, cela devait être tout nouveau pour Dean d'être attiré par une personne du même sexe, car OUI ! Sam était maintenant sûr et certain que Dean avait également des sentiments « amoureux » pour lui. Il l'avait ressenti avec force, et Dean ne pouvait plus lui mentir à présent. Soudain, ce dernier arriva enfin en claquant la porte d'entrée, et Sam bondit comme un ressort pour aller à sa rencontre.

\- Où étais-tu ?

\- Dans un bar... répondit placidement Dean en retirant son manteau

\- Toute la journée ?!

\- Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? grommela le jeune chasseur.

Dean partit vers la cuisine en contournant Sam pour lui échapper, mais ce dernier le suivit de près.

\- Ton père a dit que tu devais rester allongé.

\- Pas besoin, je me sens très bien, affirma Dean en attrapant une petite bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, avant de boire la moitié du contenu d'une seule traite. Je vais prendre une douche avant le dîner, informa-t-il ensuite. Lorsque Dean passa près de Sam pour sortir de la cuisine, ce dernier sentit une odeur de parfum de femme émaner du chasseur. Le cadet l'agrippa par le bras puis lui demanda avec tristesse, les yeux rivés sur lui.

\- Tu étais avec une fille ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Ça me regarde parce que...

Il se tut, soudain gêné, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Après le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, ils n'avaient pas discuté de leur relation : étaient-ils en couple, oui ou non ? Telle était la question que Sam se posait depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Dean soupira puis lui dit qu'ils allaient devoir continuer leur discussion à l'étage après le dîner, car ici John et Bobby pouvaient les entendre.

Sam acquiesça malgré lui, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam regardait la nourriture disposée dans son assiette. Elle lui donnait la nausée, et en plus il avait un gros nœud dans l'estomac qui ne voulait absolument pas partir.

Les chasseurs parlaient d'une chasse qu'ils devaient faire avec un certain William Harvelle, ils avaient aussi parlé de sa femme Ellen et de leur fille de 14 ans, Joanna, mais tout cela n'intéressait pas plus que ça Sam, ni Dean d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait l'air tout autant plongé dans ses pensées que Sam.

\- Ça va Sam ? demanda John quand il s'aperçut que le cadet n'avait toujours rien mangé.

\- Oui… C'est seulement que je n'ai pas très faim, je préfère aller me reposer dans ma chambre, répondit Sam froidement en se levant de la chaise sans un mot de plus.

Les chasseurs furent étonnés, et une fois que Sam fut sorti de la pièce, John posa son regard sur Dean en espérant obtenir des réponses.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Le jeune chasseur haussa les épaules

\- Aucune idée, répondit-il en marmonnant, puis il continua à manger tranquillement, ne désirant pas que son père lui pose davantage de questions.

Sam ferma la porte et se glissa sous la couverture en se couvrant jusqu'à la tête. Il était vraiment stupide, comment avait-il pu croire que Dean et lui allaient être ensemble ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi, ce dernier préférait sûrement nier et refouler ses sentiments et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Sam ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une autre conversation gênante et qui lui briserait le cœur avec Dean, il avait compris maintenant.

Dean monta les escaliers avec la boule au ventre, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et à vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre, ayant bien trop peur de ses sentiments. Il avait réussi à se persuader pendant un moment que ce n'était qu'une passade, que cette sorte d'attirance étrange finirait par s'effacer et qu'il reprendrait une relation à peu près normale avec Sam, mais rien à faire !

Arrivé dans la chambre, il referma la porte derrière lui pour éviter que Bobby et John ne puissent les entendre, puis commença à parler doucement à la forme recroquevillée sous la couverture.

\- Sam…

\- Mmh ?

\- Il faut qu'on parle.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Tu vas encore me dire que ce n'était qu'une erreur…

\- Ça l'était.

Sam sortit de sous la couette, c'était plus fort que lui.

\- Comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça ? Tu m'as embrassé, et je sais que tu as aimé ça !

\- Ah ouais ? Pour toi, c'était un vrai baiser ?! (Dean ricana) J'étais sous l'effet des médocs, sans ça JAMAIS je ne t'aurais embrassé, et tu le sais très bien, affirma le chasseur. Pourtant, chaque fois que les yeux marrons-verts de Sam rencontraient les siens, son cœur s'emballait, son estomac se nouait, et toutes ses certitudes s'envolaient.

\- Va te faire foutre ! lança Sam, en colère comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Tout se passait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il ne savait plus s'il devait lui hurler dessus à s'en briser les cordes vocales, ou pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps…

\- Tais-toi, ils vont nous entendre, le rabroua-t-il.

\- Et alors ? Ah, je me demande bien ce que dirait John s'il savait que tu m'as embrassé, souligna Sam pour embêter Dean, mais en aucun cas il n'avait l'intention de raconter ce qui était arrivé entre eux aux chasseurs, il ne désirait pas mourir tout de suite. Tu penses qu'il le prendra bien si je le lui dis ?

Dean rigola, il savait que Sam bluffait.

\- Tu ne le feras pas.

Sam fut encore plus irrité. Dean ne le prenait pas au sérieux !

\- Tu veux parier ? répondit-il en commençant à se lever du lit, toujours dans l'idée de faire perdre son sang-froid au chasseur, mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en le plaquant sur le lit. Le cadet en eut le souffle coupé, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean réagisse ainsi !

Dean se mit à califourchon sur le cadet de tout son poids, et lui immobilisa les bras en lui tenant les poignets de chaque côté de la tête pour que le cadet soit sans défense. Sam en fut encore plus contrarié, il luttait de toutes ses forces, mais cela ne servait à rien, il était piégé, Dean était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse se dégager.

\- Lâche-moi ! cria-il en essayant de repousser Dean.

\- ... je... je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive plus à t'enlever de ma tête, Sam.

Le susdit se calma et plongea son regard dans celui de chasseur. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu et inquiet.

\- Tu… tu penses à moi ? répéta Sam sans vraiment y croire.

\- Ouais ... même quand je suis avec des filles…

Sam haleta, réalisant que Dean était en train d'approcher doucement sa bouche de la sienne.

\- Dean ? (celui-ci avait l'air hésitant et Sam pouvait sentir son incertitude. Si Dean s'arrêtait maintenant, le cadet allait devenir fou…) S'il te plaît, embrasse-moi, lâcha enfin Sam dans un murmure. Sa gorge se serra d'émotion, il désirait que Dean l'embrasse comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Alors, Dean l'embrassa chastement d'abord, puis il approfondit le baiser. Sam ouvrit sa bouche et sentit la langue de Dean rencontrer la sienne, puis il enroula ses bras autour du cou du chasseur en l'embrassant furieusement, effrayé que cela s'arrête. Il voulait profiter de chaque seconde de contact avec le chasseur.

Dean savait parfaitement que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas bien. Leurs hanches se pressaient ensemble. Son corps contre Sam. Ce n'était pas bien, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'arrêter ! Ni l'envie, à vrai dire… Après quelques secondes, Sam tira sur le tee-shirt du chasseur, avide de plus. il désirait être aussi proche de Dean que possible. Mais Dean écarta ses mains.

\- Non.

\- Dean ! supplia Sam, mais le jeune chasseur ne céda pas.

\- Que ce que tu m'as fait, Sammy ? Je n'arrive plus à penser clairement…

Dean savait qu'à tout moment John ou Bobby pouvaient entrer dans la pièce pour leur dire quelque chose, mais même cela ne lui donna pas l'envie d'arrêter.

Il avait l'impression de ne plus être maître de ses pensées et cela le tourmentait, il n'avait pas les mots pour expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait la sensation d'être sous l'eau et que Sam était son oxygène, il n'était plus lui-même.

Ils se séparèrent un bref instant pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Dean… soupira le plus jeune, rempli de désir après un moment. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux du chasseur en essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Dean le repoussa puis commença à se lever pour partir. Sam l'arrêta en lui agrippant la manche.

\- ... Non ! Ne t'en va pas, Dean … pas maintenant…

Le chasseur n'avait pas prévu que cela déraperait ainsi, mais il ressentait un besoin insatiable de toucher Sam.

\- D'accord…

Dean s'inclina, il ne pouvait plus résister, et rejoignit à nouveau Sam dans le lit.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Andras, un jeune démon quelque peu inexpérimenté, se mordillait les lèvres face au bureau d'Azazel, ce dernier l'ayant « convoqué ». Meg lui avait raconté qu'Azazel voulait lui parler de Troy… Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Azazel voulait s'entretenir avec lui, il n'avait rien fait de mal, il en était sûr !

\- Je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. C'est toi qui as fait un pacte avec Troy Collins, le camarade de Sam ? interrogea le démon aux yeux jaunes.

\- Oui, maître, répondit Andras du bout des lèvres. Cela ne servirait à rien de nier.

\- Je vois … J'avais pourtant interdit à tous les démons de s'approcher de Sam de quelque façon que ce soit… Tu as pensé à ce qui se serait produit si Sam avait raconté ce qu'il lui est arrivé aux Winchesters ? Ils auraient tout de suite fait des recherches et ils seraient peut-être remontés jusqu'à toi, et par extension jusqu'à moi !

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à cette possibilité, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Azazel soupira et joignit ses mains sur son bureau avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Tu sais sûrement que j'ai un grand projet pour Sam, un projet que personne ne doit gâcher. J'espère donc que tu comprendras ma décision.

Andras ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, il n'avait rien fait pour mettre à mal son plan ! Mais il fut coupé net par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

Deux démons étaient rentrés dans la salle, ils avaient l'air plus que menaçants. Andras sut instantanément qu'ils étaient là pour lui.

\- Emmenez-le, ordonna Azazel froidement.

\- Mais… Mais…. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Attendez ! hurla Andras qui se faisait emporter de force par les deux démons.

\- Maître ! appela Meg en entrant dans la pièce à son tour pendant que les autres démons sortaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est Dean… Je pense qu'il est prêt, déclara-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

26 mai

Les jours passèrent et les garçons commençaient à avoir des attentions l'un pour l'autre.

Ils se volaient des baisers quand John ou Bobby avaient le dos tourné, et cela amusait énormément Sam de voir que le jeune chasseur était contre, mais qu'il cédait pourtant à chaque fois.

Par exemple, une fois, Sam avait fait du pied à Dean pendant le dîner du soir en présence de John et Bobby, et cela les avait amenés à une petite dispute, mais cette histoire s'était terminée avec un échange de baisers passionnés dans un coin paumé à l'intérieur de l'Impala, car oui, quand ils désiraient avoir un moment d'intimité, ils étaient obligés de prendre l'Impala et de se trouver un endroit tranquille, ce qui n'était pas si désagréable que cela ! L'Impala était leur endroit à eux.

Ce soir-là, Dean était encore une fois dans l'Impala et il rentrait à la maison. Il avait dû partir réparer la voiture d'un client de Bobby car ce dernier n'était pas disponible. Le jeune chasseur s'y connaissait plutôt bien en mécanique, donc cela n'avait pas été un problème pour lui.

Arrivé à la maison, il gara la voiture dans la cour puis alla sur le porche de la maison. Il aperçut Sam par la fenêtre, et vit qu'il était installé sur le canapé en train de lire un livre tranquillement. Ce soir, ils étaient tout seuls... Bobby et John étaient partis en chasse avec William Harvelle.

Il rentra dans la maison et Sam leva tout de suite les yeux vers lui.

\- Enfin à la maison, dit-il avec soulagement lorsqu'il vit Dean entrer dans la pièce. Il se leva et alla vers le chasseur pour passer ses bras derrière la nuque de ce dernier et l'attirer dans un baiser. Celui-ci se laissa faire avec plaisir. Tu sais, j'avais une envie irrépressible de t'embrasser pendant toute la journée.

\- Ah bon ?

Sam hocha la tête.

Le chasseur reposa sa bouche sur celle de Sam un instant en attrapant ses hanches avant de s'attaquer à son cou. Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il fit voyager sa main sur le corps de Dean jusqu'à sa braguette. Il souhaitait plus que tout toucher le chasseur, qu'ils aillent enfin jusqu'au bout.

\- Allons dans la chambre, Dean, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

Sam jugeait que cela allait exciter davantage le chasseur et qu'ils allaient enfin céder à leurs pulsions après trois semaines de relation, mais ce fut tout l'inverse qui se produisit.

\- Attends.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

\- Pourquoi… ?

Dean s'écarta de Sam.

\- Tu es encore très jeune…

\- J'ai 16 ans, Dean, je suis dans la majorité sexuelle qui plus est, et puis ça sera notre secret, personne ne le saura, déclara Sam en souriant avant d'attirer le chasseur dans un baiser, mais ce dernier s'éloigna de nouveau.

\- C'est seulement… Que ça me gêne.

\- Pourquoi ? Les autres, ils s'en foutaient.

\- Les autres n'étaient que des putains de pervers... Je ne suis pas comme eux ! répondit Dean, il essayait lui-même de s'en convaincre avec ses paroles. En vérité, il était exactement comme ces pervers. Comment pouvait-il être attiré par Sam, ce dernier n'était encore qu'un gosse !

Si son père avait vent de tout ça, il le tuerait sur le champ et il aurait parfaitement raison.

\- D'accord, céda Sam, attristé.

Dean soupira de soulagement. C'était la première fois qu'il refusait d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec une personne pour qui il avait des sentiments, lui-même avait du mal à y croire.

-Donc ... on fait quoi ?

Cette conversation les avait refroidis tous les deux.

\- On pourrait rester ici et regarder la télévision… Ou on pourrait prendre l'Impala et faire un tour … Que préfères-tu ?

Sam esquissa un sourire.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Sam pour choisir ! L'Impala était comme leur maison, un endroit rien qu'à eux. Il adorait aussi le son du moteur, cela l'apaisait tellement. Ce soir, le ciel était rempli d'étoiles scintillantes, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient au paradis tellement c'était beau.

Sam se sentait bien … Même si Dean avait rejeté ses avances, il avait peut-être trop précipité les choses ? Le chasseur ne devait pas être prêt à franchir le cap avec lui … Ou il n'en avait pas envie ? Non, non ce n'était pas cela ! Sam sentait bien que Dean avait envie de lui quand ils s'embrassaient.

Sam se rapprocha du chasseur pour être tout contre lui.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le chasseur en posant une de ses mains sur la cuisse du cadet.

Sam hocha la tête.

Il avait enfin trouvé sa place. Et cela depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture de Dean. Même si des démons étaient après lui, il allait se battre pour rester auprès de son chasseur.

\- C'est toi et moi contre le monde, pas vrai Dean ?

Le chasseur hocha la tête à son tour avant de confirmer.

\- C'est toi et moi contre le monde, Sammy…

Les choses s'arrangeaient enfin, pensa Sam, il avait enfin un peu d'espoir d'avoir une vie heureuse…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

 **À suivre ;)**

 **j'espère que vous avez profité de ce chapitre, car les choses ne seront plus aussi roses dans la suite :p (maintenant, je pense que vous êtes au courant que je suis une sadique mouhaha) à bientôt.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Salut le chapitre 16 est là, j'espère que vous l'aimerez :') bonne lecture !.**

 **:**

 **Adonis Pendragon : Bah oui quand même xD faut bien de l'action pour rendre les choses plus intenses " coeur " puis Dean va bientôt craquer ;) tkt haha et merci et bonne lecture.**

 **:**

 **MicroFish : Ouiii, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de mignon et de léger (Le calme avant la tempête ;) ) haha dans ce chapitre-ci les choses parte en cacahuète comme tu dis, tu verras et merci à toi et bonne lecture "coeur"**

 **:**

 **.Merci à LittleTxCo pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.**

 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3***

 **:**

 **Chapitre 16**

* * *

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **27 mai**

Sam se réveilla en grognant. Il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour les protéger de la lumière aveuglante du soleil qui traversait la fenêtre de leur chambre. Il sentait les bras musclés de Dean autour de sa taille alors que ce dernier dormait juste à côté de lui, c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient vraiment ensemble. Après le tour qu'ils avaient fait dans l'Impala, ils étaient rentrés à la maison et étaient tout de suite montés dans leur chambre, ils avaient rapproché les lits jumeaux, et puis ils s'étaient endormis en quelques minutes.

Sam saisit son téléphone qui était posé sur la table de nuit et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 7 heures du matin, ils devaient absolument se lever et remettre la chambre en ordre, étant donné que Bobby et John n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

\- Dean.

\- Mmh ? grogna le jeune chasseur en se retournant

\- Tu as de la bave au coin de la bouche.

\- Ça va, la ferme…

Sam rigola pendant que Dean s'essuyait la bouche avec le dos de sa main, avant de l'interroger.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- 7 heures du mat'.

\- On est samedi, pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ?

\- Parce que Bobby et John vont bientôt arriver… On doit éloigner les lits et tout ranger, rappela Sam avec regret, il aurait aimé pouvoir rester allongé toute la journée auprès du chasseur, mais c'était bien trop risqué. Allez, debout ! ajouta le cadet en se redressant, mais Dean l'arrêta en posant sa main sur le bras de Sam.

\- Attends.

Il l'attrapa et le força à se rallonger.

\- On a encore le temps.

\- Dean… commença Sam, mais celui-ci le fit immédiatement taire en collant sa bouche contre la sienne. Le cadet laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir en posant sa main sur la nuque de Dean pour approfondir le baiser. Il aimait tellement quand le chasseur prenait les devants, ils devaient vraiment arrêter et ranger la chambre, mais c'était trop bon, tellement bon… Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour que le chasseur puisse enlever le tee-shirt de Sam, avant que Dean ne s'attaque de nouveau à la bouche du cadet. Après un bref instant, avec des mouvements délicats, Sam déplaça la couette pour découvrir le corps de Dean. Ce dernier ne portait qu'un caleçon gris foncé et son amulette fétiche, cadeau de Sam pour son anniversaire.

\- Je t'aime, Dean.

Bien que le chasseur ouvre sa bouche pour lui répondre, le cadet commença à déposer des baisers doux sur sa mâchoire et le long de son cou. Dean avala lourdement sa salive. Aucun mot ne put sortir de sa bouche alors qu'il aurait tellement voulu répondre à Sam par un… Un « je t'aime aussi » ? Le chasseur n'en avait aucune idée ! Il tenait énormément à Sam, mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, continua Sam en embrassant l'abdomen du jeune chasseur.

Soudainement, la bouche de Dean devint sèche et son rythme cardiaque commença à s'accélérer. Il essaya de se détendre, mais il ne put pas arrêter le léger tremblement qui traversait son corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder avec envie les lèvres roses de Sam qui descendaient de plus en plus vers sa zone sensible, mais brusquement la porte d'entrée claqua à l'étage inférieur.

\- Et merde, souffla le jeune chasseur en se passant la main sur le visage, pendant que Sam s'éloignait de lui à contre cœur, avant de se lever pour se couvrir un peu.

\- Les garçons ! Préparez-vous vite et descendez ! cria John depuis le bas des escaliers.

\- Dépêche-toi, il faut qu'on remette les lits en place !

Dean se leva et aida Sam à pousser les lits chacun de leur côté avant d'aller se préparer.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Les Winchesters et Sam étaient dans la cour devant la maison. John avait proposé à Sam de s'entraîner au tir, et ce dernier avait tout de suite accepté. Après seulement quelques tirs, Sam avait réussi à viser en plein milieu de la cible. Il abaissa le pistolet, plutôt fier de lui, en jetant un regard à Dean. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil, même s'il s'était d'abord opposé à l'idée que Sam utilise des armes à feu. Il avait compris que c'était pour son bien.

\- C'est bien Sam ! Tu t'améliores, le complimenta John.

\- Merci.

\- Allez, à toi, Dean, ajouta John en allant changer la cible. Sam avait fait un très bon score pour un débutant ! Il pouvait être fier de lui, pensa John.

\- D'accord.

Dean se dirigea vers le pick-up de son père pour prendre dans son coffre l'arme qu'il voulait utiliser, pendant que Sam allait s'asseoir sur les escaliers du proche.

Quand John se retourna, il vit son fils avec le lance-grenades dans les mains, et un sourire presque enfantin aux lèvres.

-Tu plaisantes ?! Repose ça immédiatement, Dean.

Le sourire de ce dernier retomba et Sam soupira, soulagé.

\- Ça fait des années que je veux l'essayer, t'es pas sympa, râla Dean.

\- On l'utilisera le moment venu. Prends plutôt le Smith&Wesson 500 pour t'entraîner.

\- Très bien… obéit le jeune chasseur avec regret.

Sam regarda Dean, il était très doué avec les armes à feu, il ne loupait aucune des cibles que lui imposait son père.

Sam avait encore du mal à croire que le chasseur veuille être avec lui... Ce n'était peut-être pas pour la vie, Dean allait peut-être trouver une fille avec qui faire sa vie et fonder une famille, chose qu'il ne pourrait pas faire avec le cadet, mais Sam était tout de même plus heureux que jamais. Heureux simplement de pouvoir être avec le chasseur pour l'instant, même si ce dernier était parfois lourd avec son humeur et sa morale ! Tout cela irritait quelque peu Sam, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir du désir pour quelqu'un, et c'était horrible de devoir y résister, mais il était sûr de réussir à faire craquer Dean bien avant ses 18 ans.

\- Sam ?

Le susdit sortit de ses pensées et leva le regard vers les chasseurs. Ils n'étaient plus dans la cour, mais sur le porche à côté de lui.

\- Ouais ?

\- Tu viens ? On va déjeuner, annonça John.

\- Oui, je vous suis.

Le cadet se mit debout pour suivre les Winchesters.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? demanda Dean en posant son bras sur les épaules de Sam.

\- À ce que tu m'as dit hier soir…

\- Je vois… Tu as compris que j'avais raison ?

\- Pas vraiment, non.

Dean rit, avant de lui poser un baiser sur la tempe, maintenant que John avait le dos tourné. Puis ils entrèrent à leur tour dans la maison.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **30 mai**

\- Tu es obligé de partir avec eux ? insista Sam en nouant ses bras derrière la nuque de Dean. Ils étaient seuls dans le salon, en train de se dire au revoir, car Dean devait accompagner John et Bobby à une chasse aux sorcières. Ces derniers étaient déjà installés dans leurs voitures respectives.

\- Ils ont besoin de moi.

\- Je sais, mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas venir avec vous ? Je sais utiliser les armes, maintenant.

\- C'est une chasse dangereuse… Je préfère que tu restes ici, bien en sécurité.

\- Je dois rester ici à m'inquiéter pour toi ?

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, d'autres chasseurs vont venir nous prêter main-forte.

\- C'est vrai ?

Cette nouvelle rassura légèrement le cadet, au moins d'autres chasseurs seraient avec eux pour les aider.

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Dean en rapprochant ses lèvres de celles de Sam, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par le klaxon du pick-up de John. J'arrive ! cria Dean en retour. Mon père s'impatiente… Je dois vraiment y aller, ajouta-t-il.

\- Entendu, faites bien attention à vous…

\- Comme toujours.

Le chasseur posa ses lèvres contre celles du cadet pour y déposer un bref baiser, puis sortit, pendant que Sam s'installait devant la fenêtre. Les chasseurs lui firent un signe de la main puis ils démarrèrent les moteurs pour partir. Les voitures disparurent peu à peu derrière le manteau de brouillard matinal. Le cadet posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il avait encore la sensation de la bouche du chasseur contre la sienne.

« Tu crois vraiment que Dean est amoureux de toi ?! Tu me fais tellement pitié, Sam ! » s'esclaffa la voix « Si seulement tu savais ! ».

\- Si seulement je savais quoi ? murmura Sam, troublé.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disait cela ! Et… et si tout ce qui s'était passé avec Dean n'était qu'une illusion ? Sam secoua la tête pour faire partir cette pensée. Non, la voix jouait encore avec lui, cette fois elle n'allait pas lui retourner le cerveau.

La maison allait être vide pour quelques jours et cela l'attristait, il avait l'habitude de voir Bobby à son bureau, ou en train de téléphoner à ses clients ou à d'autres chasseurs qui lui demandaient des conseils, il avait aussi l'habitude de voir John à la cuisine en train de faire des recherches ou au salon nettoyant ses armes à feu… Et il avait l'habitude d'avoir Dean à ses côtés.

Les jours qui s'annonçaient allaient être pénibles.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **4 juin**

Sam était dans un magasin dans la rue de son lycée, il faisait des courses pour le soir. A chaque fois qu'il sortait de l'établissement, c'était un vrai soulagement, car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Troy... À ce que ce dernier lui avait fait. Sam arrivait à l'oublier quand Dean était à ses côtés, celui-ci était comme un rayon de soleil pour le cadet, quand ils étaient ensemble, il oubliait tout, même les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il portait sur le corps. Au début de leur relation, Sam était constamment effrayé que Dean ne soit dégoûté de lui à cause de ces marques, mais le chasseur l'avait rassuré en lui disant qu'elles ne le repoussaient pas et que lui aussi avait des marques sur son corps à cause de son travail.

Repenser au chasseur réchauffa le cœur de Sam. Ces derniers jours, il avait l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, à l'époque où il était placé dans une famille d'accueil. Il avait eu l'habitude de faire les courses et le dîner pour la famille, car sa mère d'adoption était trop saoule pour le faire. Celle-ci le prenait plus pour un esclave que pour son enfant... Un jour, Sam avait pris la décision de s'enfuir quand le mari s'était faufilé dans sa chambre en pleine nuit pour le molester. Bien sûr, le cadet s'était défendu comme il l'avait pu et s'était échappé sans rien dans les poches. C'est à cette époque-là qu'il avait commencé à se prostituer pour survivre. Sam était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il fit tomber accidentellement plusieurs boîtes de bonbons qui étaient empilées les unes sur les autres.

\- Fait chier.

Il se mit à genoux et commença à tout ramasser. Il pouvait être tellement maladroit, parfois ! Soudain, une ombre apparut devant lui. Il leva les yeux, et vit une jeune femme plantée devant lui qui portait un jean foncé avec un haut noir et une veste en cuir bordeaux.

\- Attends, je vais t'aider, déclara la femme aux cheveux blonds en se baissant.

\- Merci, répondit Sam. Ils rangèrent les boîtes, puis, alors qu'ils se remettaient debout, le téléphone de Sam se mit à vibrer. Il le sortit de sa poche et vit qu'il venait de recevoir un message de Dean.

\- C'est ta petite copine qui t'envoie un message ? demanda la jeune femme malicieusement.

Sam rougit.

\- Non, c'est mon frère, il doit sûrement me dire qu'il vient me chercher, inventa-t-il. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette jeune femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Bon, encore merci de m'avoir aidé ! Au revoir…

\- Au revoir.

Sam lui fit un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers les caisses, et la jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger un seul instant.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Une fois qu'il fut sorti du magasin, Sam regarda le message que le chasseur lui avait envoyé. Ce dernier lui racontait qu'ils avaient besoin de rester encore quelques jours sur le lieu de leur chasse. Le cadet soupira et lui envoya en retour un simple * D'accord*. Il était agacé, cela faisait cinq jours que les chasseurs l'avaient laissé, et Dean ne lui téléphonait presque jamais, il disait qu'il n'avait pas le temps et Sam comprenait, mais la voix du jeune chasseur lui manquait tellement ! En plus, il ne parlait avec personne, il allait devenir fou à ce rythme.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. La légère pluie du matin s'était transformée en véritable orage. Le cadet resta planté là en espérant que la pluie s'arrête pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison sans soucis. Subitement, une voiture arriva dans sa direction, une Chevrolet Camaro rouge de 1968, précisément. Sam se connaissait plutôt pas mal en voiture maintenant grâce à Dean… Elle s'arrêta devant lui, puis la vitre côté conducteur s'abaissa.

\- Eh petit ! Ton frère n'a pas pu venir te chercher ?

Sam regarda dans la voiture, c'était encore la femme blonde.

\- Il ne va pas tarder, mentit-il en lui souriant faiblement.

\- Mmh, tu es sûr ? Tu habites loin d'ici ?

\- À 15 minutes à pied.

\- Oh, je pourrais te raccompagner avec ma voiture, si tu veux, déclara la blonde.

\- C'est gentil, mais non merci...

\- J'insiste ! Je ne peux pas te laisser partir chez toi comme ça, sous une telle pluie !

Le cadet regarda le ciel, l'averse n'avait pas l'air d'être sur le point de s'arrêter

\- Allez, monte ! Je ne vais pas te manger.

Sam hésita quelques secondes, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il n'avait pas envie de tomber malade en plus du reste. Il ne risquait sûrement pas grand-chose en montant en voiture avec cette femme, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante… Seulement étrange.

\- Merci.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière côté passager avant de grimper dans la voiture.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! En fait, je m'appelle Meg.

\- Sam.

\- Tu devrais prévenir ton frère qu'il n'a plus besoin de venir te chercher.

Sam hocha la tête avant de prendre son téléphone, puis il fit semblant d'envoyer un message à Dean.

Meg lui lança un grand sourire avant de démarrer la voiture. Après quelques minutes de route, Sam regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté la proposition de la jeune femme. Meg commençait en effet à lui parler de l'école et surtout du suicide de Troy. Bien sûr, cette nouvelle avait fait la une des journaux locaux, tout le monde en avait été informé, ce qui rendit Sam mal à l'aise.

\- Troy était un de tes amis ?

\- Non.

\- C'est triste quand même, je suis sûre que c'était un bon garçon, j'aurais aimé le rencontrer avant sa mort.

Sam observa la jeune femme un moment, il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'air amusée… Mais il se faisait sûrement des idées. Il reporta son regard vers la fenêtre pour regarder le paysage défiler et les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur la vitre. Puis son téléphone vibra une seconde fois, c'était encore Dean qui lui envoyait un message.

*Tu boudes ?*

*Je ne boude pas* répondit Sam.

*Ouais, c'est ça.*

*Bon, ok je boude, mais c'est parce que j'ai l'impression d'être seul au monde, tu ne m'as téléphoné qu'une seule fois depuis que tu es parti.*

Il avait aussi l'impression de s'être transformé en fille, il avait honte, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

* Eh ! arrête de faire ta gonzesse, tu veux ? *

Sam fronça les sourcils.

*Accorde-moi seulement quelques minutes ce soir*

*Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… *

*Allez… Sinon, je dirais à tout le monde que tu écoutes « All Out of Lover » de Air Supply en cachette.

Après quelques secondes, Sam eut sa réponse.

*Ok … Je t'appelle ce soir * céda le chasseur.

Le cadet sourit, fier de lui, il avait trouvé un point sensible de Dean ! En plus, cette petite discussion avec ce dernier l'avait détendu.

Arrivé chez Bobby, Sam descendit de la voiture en remerciant Meg. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main puis repartit aussitôt. Sam souffla : il s'était fait du souci pour rien.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Il était tard dans la nuit et Sam s'installa sur son lit après avoir pris sa douche. Il portait un boxer et un tee-shirt de Metallica qui appartenait au chasseur, il y avait même encore l'odeur de celui-ci imprégnée dans le tissu. Il attrapa son téléphone puis envoya un court message discret à Dean. Il n'avait pas envie de déranger les chasseurs en plein travail, mais il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Celui-ci ne pris pas beaucoup de temps pour lui répondre. Quelques minutes passèrent et Dean téléphona enfin à Sam, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, ils se racontèrent leurs journées, et peu à peu, sans qu'ils y prennent garde, le sujet de discussion changea.

\- Je m'ennuie sans toi, murmura Sam en rougissant, comme si quelqu'un était dans la pièce avec lui pour entendre ce qu'il disait.

Dean sourit à ces paroles. Heureusement qu'il était seul dans l'Impala, il avait abandonné les autres chasseurs dans la maison de Rufus, un ami de Bobby, pour pouvoir parler avec Sam plus tranquillement.

Sam ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser traîner sa main libre vers le bas de son ventre. Dean et lui n'allaient jamais plus loin que des baisers, et cela le frustrait infiniment. Dean devait sûrement ressentir la même chose, et même si ce dernier avait des intentions bienveillantes, c'était frustrant, il devait penser que le cadet était toujours traumatisé par son passé, ce qui n'était pas absolument faux, mais Sam était prêt à coucher avec lui, il en rêvait.

Dean souleva un sourcil intéressé en écoutant les respirations qui traversaient le téléphone.

\- Je vois ça… Tu es excité, Sammy ? demanda-t-il en serrant le portable plus fort.

Le rouge monta aux joues du cadet, son cœur commençait à marteler contre sa poitrine.

\- Ou...Oui, répondit-il.

Dean ne put pas empêcher son esprit de créer des images de Sam installé sur le lit, une main enroulée autour de son membre, l'autre tenant le téléphone à son oreille. Le jeune chasseur songea à raccrocher, ce n'était pas bien, en plus son père ou un autre chasseur pouvait sortir à tout moment pour l'appeler, mais il ne put pas arrêter d'écouter la respiration de Sam, et il ne put pas écarter l'image de Sam qu'il s'était forgée.

\- Est-ce que... tu te touches, Sammy ? demanda Dean en passant la main sur le devant de son jean, son propre membre commençant déjà à durcir.

\- Non… Mais j'en ai envie…

\- Fais-le. S'il te plait.

Le cadet ne perdit pas plus de temps et enleva le tee-shirt qu'il portait pour ne pas le salir. Il passa sa main sur sa poitrine nue, puis la dirigea vers ses hanches, et descendit son boxer. Déjà à moitié dur, il se caressa en imaginant que c'était le chasseur qui le touchait. Il ferma les yeux et imagina le corps de Dean collé contre le sien.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- À toi…

Dean sortit son érection de son jean et de son boxer. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment sur le point de faire cela ?

\- Donne-moi plus de détails.

\- Je … Je pense à tes lèvres.

\- Mes lèvres ? questionna le jeune chasseur, amusé, tout en se caressant lentement de haut en bas. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait.

Sam se lécha les lèvres. Rien que la pensée des lèvres du chasseur autour de son membre lui donna des frissons, jamais il n'avait vu des lèvres aussi parfaites que celles de Dean, mais en aucun cas il ne le dirait à haute voix… Peut-être que le chasseur le prendrait mal.

\- Sam ?

La voix de Dean le coupa dans ses pensées.

\- J'adore les embrasser … J'aimerais… J'aimerais que tu sois là avec moi Dean, je veux que l'on aille jusqu'au bout toi et moi. J'en rêve depuis si longtemps ... murmura Sam, la respiration haletante.

Dean mordit ses propres lèvres pour s'empêcher de gémir à haute voix à l'image que le cadet venait de lui suggérer. Lui aussi en avait tellement envie, mais c'était dur à avouer pour le chasseur, il ne voulait pas que Sam l'assimile à tous les autres qui avaient couché avec lui…

\- Putain, souffla le chasseur, on pourra bientôt le faire, Sammy.

\- Je veux le faire quand tu rentreras, je ne peux plus attendre.

\- On… On reparlera de ça quand je serai à la maison.

Sam ferma les yeux puis hocha la tête pour acquiescer, même si Dean ne pouvait pas le voir. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit non, c'était plutôt bon signe ! Il continua à se caresser en augmentant le rythme, imaginant le membre gonflé de Dean le remplir, sa bouche l'embrasser, ses mains le toucher. Son cœur allait exploser d'amour ! Il sentit son orgasme monter de plus en plus, il murmura le prénom du chasseur alors que sa semence jaillissait de son membre. Il pouvait entendre le gémissement étouffé de Dean de l'autre côté du téléphone alors que ce dernier atteignait son apogée au même moment. Le cadet ferma les yeux. Il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais une émotion encore plus grande restait enveloppée dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que cette expérience l'avait rendu encore plus amoureux.

\- Quand seras-tu de retour ? demanda-t-il doucement après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Aucune idée… dans deux ou trois jours, je pense.

\- D'accord, dit Sam. Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être de nouveau avec Dean. Après quelques secondes, Sam attrapa un mouchoir dans la boîte posée sur sa table de nuit pour essuyer sa main et son bas-ventre, puis il entendit Dean se plaindre.

\- Bordel… J'en ai mis partout sur mon jean, et même sur le volant.

Sam gloussa en imaginant la scène qui se déroulait dans l'Impala, quand soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Rumsfeld se mit à aboyer avec force.

\- Dean, attends, j'ai entendu un bruit en bas…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je te rappelle après.

\- Quoi ? Non, Sam, ne raccroche pas !

Ce dernier n'écouta pas et raccrocha quand même avant d'enfiler le tee-shirt qu'il portait quelques instants auparavant, puis un jean qui traînait, ainsi que ses chaussures. Il descendit ensuite au rez-de-chaussée avec précaution. Le bruit qu'il avait entendu avait eu l'air de venir de la cuisine, Sam s'y dirigea donc en faisant attention, il n'avait pas envie de se faire poignarder par un cambrioleur.

Lorsqu' il fut dans la cuisine, il vit qu'il n'y avait personne et que les fenêtres étaient toujours fermées… Soudain, il entendit le chien de Bobby aboyer de nouveau. Sam alla vers la fenêtre pour regarder pourquoi Rumsfeld était si agité, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans la cour, alors il décida de sortir pour apaiser Rumsfeld.

\- Il n'y a rien, Rumsfeld, calme-toi.

Il le caressa quelques secondes puis repartit vers la porte d'entrée, mais Sam s'arrêta subitement, il sentait confusément une présence autre que celle de Rumsfeld alors qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui, il en était sûr ! Peut-être que c'était un petit animal, c'était sûrement pour cela que Rumsfeld s'était mis à aboyer, songea-t-il en regardant partout... Rien en vue. Brusquement, il vit qu'à un endroit l'herbe était couchée... Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait marché dessus.

Le chien de Bobby se remit à aboyer en direction de cet endroit.

La peur commença à monter en Sam, car il sentait bien que quelque chose le regardait, mais lui n'arrivait pas à le voir...

Le cadet se rapprocha à nouveau lentement de Rumsfeld.

Sans gestes brusques, il enleva la corde du collier de Rumsfeld qui lui servait de laisse, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Suis-moi, Rumsfeld ! cria Sam en commençant à courir vers la maison.

Le chien fit ce que lui commanda le jeune homme et suivit Sam en courant. La chose les imita, elle leur courait après. Sam le ressentait. C'était comme un chien... C'était un chien invisible ?! Sam était perdu. Arrivé à l'intérieur, il referma la porte à clé derrière lui et Rumsfeld.

La chose frappa violemment la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Sam. Comment allait-il faire pour s'en débarrasser ?!

Il recula dans l'entrée tout en essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ?! Un chien fantôme ?

Le cadet posa les yeux sur Rumsfeld qui grognait toujours en direction de la porte.

\- Viens.

Sam alla dans le bureau de Bobby avec Rumsfeld dans l'espoir de trouver une arme, n'importe laquelle ! Il fouilla tous les tiroirs du bureau, des autres meubles de la pièce, mais rien ! Bobby cachait toujours ses armes dans sa voiture ou bien dans son armoire d'armes qui était verrouillée.

Sam prit une grande inspiration. Il devait absolument se calmer, il ne servait à rien de perdre son sang-froid, pensa-t-il, mais ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de trembler. Le Rottweiler le regardait attentivement, et Sam aurait pu jurer qu'il était effrayé, ce qui était plutôt inquiétant pour un chien de cette race.

Le cadet se mit à genoux devant lui et lui caressa la tête.

\- Ça va aller, mon chien.

Rumsfeld n'était pas son chien, mais il l'aimait tout comme si.

\- Ne t'en fais pas... On va appeler Dean et il nous dira quoi faire, déclara Sam avant de se relever pour aller chercher son téléphone à l'étage, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une silhouette sombre dans le salon. Son cœur fit un bond quand Rumsfeld se remit à aboyer et à grogner en direction de cette silhouette. Le cadet n'osa pas poser son regard sur cette chose, il avait bien trop peur.

\- Sam…

Le jeune homme tressaillit lorsqu'il entendit la voix masculine venant de la silhouette prononcer son prénom. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il tourna la tête vers cette chose. C'était un homme d'environ la cinquantaine, ses yeux d'un jaune laiteux fixés sur lui. Sam n'osait plus faire un geste, de peur qu'il ne se mette à bouger pour s'attaquer à lui ou à Rumsfeld.

\- Vous… Vous connaissez mon prénom ? articula-t-il, incrédule.

\- Ça fait longtemps que l'on t'observe, Sam.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Azazel. Mais tu dois me connaître sous le nom du Démon aux yeux jaunes.

Un frisson traversa Sam. A aucun moment il ne s'était attendu à cela, il avait cru avoir encore du temps pour se préparer avant d'arriver à cet instant… et que Dean serait avec lui ! Il était complètement terrifié, il voulait sortir de là, s'éloigner, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ?

\- Pour toi, Sam. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour t'enlever des Winchesters… Je désirais seulement te revoir… La première fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'avais que 6 mois, et depuis, nous avons gardé un œil sur toi, mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment pris contact avec toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous me racontez tout ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est temps pour toi de savoir que toi et Dean, vous avez une destinée à accomplir qui impliquera l'univers tout entier.

Dean ?! Pourquoi Dean ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour parler de Dean, mais de toi. Sam ... Sache seulement que son destin a été scellé depuis le moment où il a posé les yeux sur toi, déclara-t-il d'un ton presque enjoué.

\- Quoi qu'il arrive... jamais… je ne participerais pas à votre plan !

Azazel commença à s'approcher dangereusement du cadet, mais Rumsfeld se mit devant Sam en grognant toujours plus fort. Le Démon aux yeux jaunes leva la main vers le chien. Ce dernier se tut d'un seul coup, puis fut projeté violemment contre un mur. Le chien couina encore quelques instants de douleur avant de tomber sur le sol, inerte.

Sam ne pouvait pas bouger, plus rien ne fonctionnait. Tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'étaient les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, et tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir était le regard effrayant du Démon aux yeux jaunes.

\- Tu penses avoir le choix ? … Je disais donc... Tu dois être prêt pour le destin qui t'attends, Sam. Dean l'est déjà, il ne manque plus que toi.

\- Dean est prêt pour quoi ? demanda Sam d'une voix tremblante.

\- Tu t'inquiètes plus pour lui que pour toi… ce n'est pas bon… Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que tu es l'être le plus important sur cette planète, Sam ? Tu es notre salut et les autres humains ne sont que des vermines avides de haine et pleines de cruauté.

Ce n'était pas faux, Sam devait au moins lui accorder cela, mais tous les humains n'étaient pas mauvais, il en avait la preuve avec Dean, John et Bobby.

\- Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais.

Azazel soupira.

\- Peu importe, je vois que tu as encore besoin de temps… Je pense qu'il est temps que je reparte. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, Sam.

Avec un clignement d'œil, Azazel disparut.

Sam resta figé pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se produire ? Il avait du mal à y croire, les choses s'étaient passées si vite ! Il reporta ses yeux sur le Rottweiler qui ne bougeait plus…

\- Non, non, non ! Rumsfeld… chuchota Sam en se rapprochant de l'animal, avant de se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Rumsfeld ne respirait plus…

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **à suivre**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt**

 **RIP Rumsfeld ! :'(**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Bonsoir ! Désolé pour cette longue attente, mais voici enfin le chapitre 17 ;)**

* * *

 **MicroFish :** Yep pauvres Sam et Rumsfeld :'(et ne t'inquiète pas Dean et Sam ne vont pas tarder à passer à la vitesse supérieure (encore un chapitre ou deux) ;) hihi merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

:

 **Narutine :** Ouiii bah les démons vont commencer à se bouger ! xD et oui pauvre toutou :'( J'ai eu de la peine pour lui j'avais pas envie de le tuer, mais c'était pour le bien de la fiction haha ! Merci et bonne lecture.

 **:**

 **TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER :** Non, je n'ai pas laisser tombé ma fic ! (Comme tu peux le voir ;)) Et jamais je n'abandonnerais une fiction en cours :) merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir ajouté ma fiction dans tes favoris, ça me fait très plaisir *cœur*.

 **:**

 **Adonis Pendragon** : OUIII T_T, pauvre toutou xD ça m'a brisé le cœur de lui faire cela et je te rassure ! Dean ne va pas pouvoir attendre les 18 ans de Sam ;) merci et bonne lecture.

:

.Merci à **LittleTxCo** pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.

.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris *3*

:

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **5 juin**

Sam se tenait immobile devant la fenêtre du salon qui donnait sur la cour, les mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il attendait le retour de Dean, John et Bobby. Ces derniers avaient abandonné la chasse en cours dès que Sam leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé… Il avait encore du mal à y croire lui-même, les choses s'étaient passées si vite !

Il sortit son téléphone et regarda l'heure qui s'affichait sur l'écran : il était 9 heures du matin, et il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit… Par conséquent, l'effet de la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais Sam résistait, il ne voulait pas s'endormir en étant seul dans la maison. Qui plus est, les chasseurs n'allaient sûrement pas tarder à arriver. Il jeta un regard rapide sur le drap beige qui recouvrait le corps de Rumsfeld. Sam l'avait annoncé à Dean, mais il se demandait comment Bobby avait réagi en apprenant la nouvelle, il espérait que ce dernier n'était pas fâché contre lui.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'envoyer un message à Dean pour la troisième fois, il aperçut les voitures des chasseurs arriver dans sa direction. Un immense sentiment de soulagement submergea Sam, il courut sur le porche et vit les voitures se garer chacune à leur tour dans la cour.

« Il a vraiment l'air fatigué » songea Sam en voyant Dean sortir de l'Impala, puis le chasseur traversa rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Sam, avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Sam aperçut John et Bobby se diriger vers eux et rougit. Les chasseurs étaient tellement impressionnants, que se montrer vulnérable devant eux était embarrassant. Le cadet reporta son attention sur Dean. Ce dernier le serrait très fort contre lui, ce qui fit s'évacuer une bonne partie du stress qu'il avait accumulé cette nuit.

\- Ça peut aller…

Physiquement, il allait bien, mais psychologiquement, c'était une autre histoire.

Dean posa son regard sur la porte d'entrée. Plusieurs griffures parcouraient cette dernière, le coupable devait surement être la « chose » qui avait pourchassé Sam et Rumsfeld pendant la nuit.

Le jeune chasseur s'écarta enfin du cadet, mais garda une main posée sur l'un de ses bras, comme s'il avait peur que Sam disparaisse.

\- Allons à l'intérieur, j'ai besoin d'un bon café, grogna Bobby

Sam grimaça légèrement en pensant à ce qui les attendait dans la maison.

\- Bobby… commença Sam.

\- Ouais ?

\- Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour Rumsfeld… Je n'ai rien pu faire…

\- Je sais, Sam, répondit Bobby d'un ton calme. Il ne voulait pas rendre le garçon encore plus malheureux en l'accusant à tort d'avoir tué son chien. Tu n'as pas à être triste, il est en paix maintenant.

En paix ? Cela voulait-il dire que c'était la seule issue pour eux ? La mort ?!

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- Tous les pentagrammes contre les démons ont disparu, annonça Bobby en rentrant dans la cuisine pour rejoindre les autres. Il avait fait le tour de la maison pour vérifier si les protections qu'il avait installées étaient toujours là, et il avait été très surpris de sa découverte.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda John.

\- Aucune idée, j'étais le seul à connaître leur emplacement, répondit Bobby en se nettoyant les mains dans l'évier.

\- Tiens, mange, ordonna Dean en déposant une assiette avec des œufs au plat, du bacon et deux toasts grillés devant Sam. Ce dernier s'exécuta, même s'il avait un énorme nœud dans l'estomac et que la seule chose qu'il désirait vraiment était de retrouver son lit, maintenant qu'il n'était plus seul.

Après s'être séché les mains sur un torchon, Bobby alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de Sam. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, et de façon détaillée.

\- Tu peux nous raconter ce qui est arrivé, Sam ?

\- Oui… J'étais euh… au téléphone avec Dean, quand j'ai entendu un bruit qui venait de la cuisine… Je suis donc descendu pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais tout était normal, mis à part Rumsfeld qui était étrangement agité. J'ai décidé de sortir pour le calmer, et c'est là que… j'ai…ressenti une présence. Proche. Rumsfeld et moi, on a couru dans la maison pour lui échapper, et cette chose a essayé de défoncer la porte, mais elle n'a pas réussi à entrer. Ensuite, j'ai cherché une arme dans la maison, et c'est là que le démon est apparu.

\- Le démon t'a dit quelque chose de particulier ?

Sam ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait tellement de choses à dire aux chasseurs, mais le plus important, c'étaient les étranges propos que le démon avait tenus sur Dean.

\- Il -il a dit que Dean faisait aussi partie de son plan…

Les chasseurs se lancèrent des regards étonnés.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ? demanda Bobby.

\- Non, pas vraiment… Il a seulement dit que Dean et moi, on avait un destin à accomplir.

John se leva de sa chaise pour tenter de se calmer. Son sang bouillait à l'intérieur de ses veines : en aucun cas il n'allait laisser le démon aux yeux jaunes s'approcher de son fils, il lui avait déjà pris Mary… Sa femme, dont il n'avait jamais vraiment été le mari idéal, mais il l'avait sincèrement aimée, ça oui ! Il avait encore des visions de la nuit du drame, et cela le rongeait plus qu'il n'osait le montrer...

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il parlait ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Non… Azazel est resté très vague dans ses propos.

\- Azazel ?! s'étouffa Dean.

\- Oui, c'est son nom, enfin en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

Azazel ! C'était donc du démon qui avait anéanti sa vie qu'il s'agissait ! John avait du mal à se pardonner de ne pas avoir été là pour tuer Azazel. Ce dernier était encore en vie, et il jouait avec eux !

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? accusa soudainement John.

Les trois hommes dans la pièce tournèrent leurs regards dans sa direction, éberlués.

\- Qu-quoi ? demanda Sam, qui se demandait s'il avait bien compris l'accusation du chasseur.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait contre Azazel ? répéta John d'un ton dur et froid.

\- Je ... Je ne savais pas quoi faire... avoua Sam du bout des lèvres, des larmes commençant à remplir ses yeux. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, c'était presque trop, de se faire accuser ainsi.

Le plus âgé des Winchesters serra les poings.

\- Qui nous dit que tu n'es pas du côté d'Azazel depuis tout ce temps ? hein ?! hurla-t-il.

\- John, arrête de dire des bêtises, tu veux ? répondit Bobby, excédé par le comportement de son vieil ami. Ils devaient rester concentrés et se mettre au travail aussi vite que possible au lieu de s'acharner sur Sam, mais il savait aussi que son ami perdait vite son sang-froid, surtout quand ses sentiments entraient en jeu. Plus il était ému, plus il faisait le dur pour le cacher.

\- Il aurait pu t'enlever, mais il ne l'a pas fait, c'est suspect ! assena John.

\- Il a dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt ! cria Sam en retour, blessé par les accusations de John.

\- Pas encore prêt ? Pour quoi ? Nous égorger pendant la nuit et finir le travail qu'il a commencé ?!

Sam fut soudain incapable de supporter davantage le regard des chasseurs sur lui. Trop. C'était trop de choses à subir. Il sortit de la pièce en courant et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quel idiot il était ! Il aurait dû voir tout ça arriver, et depuis longtemps…

\- Tu es fier de toi ? souffla Dean en tentant de maîtriser sa colère qui menaçait de déborder.

\- Le démon qui a tué ta mère était ici, Dean ! Et Sam n'a rien fait ! Encore une fois !

\- Sam n'est pas un chasseur !

John avait l'air de l'oublier, mais Sam ne connaissait l'existence des monstres que depuis un an seulement, et ces choses l'effrayaient encore, Dean le savait.

\- Ce n'est pas une excuse, il vit avec nous ! Il aurait pu faire quelque chose… non, il aurait DÛ faire quelque chose !

\- Et avec quelles armes ?! Tu nous as formellement interdit de laisser quoi que ce soit ici entre ses mains ! cria enfin Dean en retour. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être contre l'avis de son père, car pour lui, John était comme un véritable héros, il l'admirait plus que tout, mais quand il s'agissait de Sam, les choses étaient différentes…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam était dans sa chambre, assis sur le sol, il entendait Dean et son père se disputer dans la cuisine… Tout ça encore une fois à cause de lui, alors… alors que John avait raison, il aurait dû faire quelque chose, mais il avait été paralysé à cause de la peur, il n'était qu'un bon à rien…

Après quelques minutes de cris, Dean le rejoignit dans la chambre. Il s'approcha de Sam, souffla, puis prit la parole.

\- Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir, il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. Il est juste triste et furieux d'avoir raté le démon, mais il ne sait pas l'exprimer.

\- Il a raison. Je suis nul.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire Sam, tu le sais.

Le cadet baissa les yeux, il n'en savait rien, à vrai dire.

\- Allez, au lit, aujourd'hui tu sèches les cours ! décida Dean, avant d'agripper Sam par son tee-shirt pour le relever et l'emmener jusqu'à son lit.

\- Dean ! Tu ne comprends pas … Azazel n'abandonnera pas ! On a aucune chance contre lui, et maintenant tu es en danger à cause de moi ! avertit Sam en saisissant à son tour le tee-shirt du chasseur.

\- C'est bon, on arrête de parler de ça pour aujourd'hui, allonge-toi.

Sam obéit à Dean, soudain submergé par la fatigue. Il s'étendit sur le ventre et ferma les yeux sans s'en rendre réellement compte.

Dean s'assit sur son lit, prit une profonde inspiration, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Son esprit ne cessait de repasser en boucle la façon dont Sam lui avait parlé et sa façon de le regarder : il n'était sûrement pas dans son état normal, cette expérience l'avait incontestablement choqué. Dean devait faire quelque chose pour régler cela.

Pourquoi Azazel était venu ici ? Et pourquoi en avait-t-il aussi après lui ? se demanda le chasseur. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se tramait, mais une chose était claire, il aurait des réponses tôt ou tard. Il se releva puis s'en alla en laissant Sam dormir paisiblement.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

6 juin

Sam était dans sa classe d'histoire, c'était bientôt la fin des cours et Dean l'attendait déjà sur le parking du lycée. Sam pouvait le voir par la fenêtre, adossé à l'Impala, en train d'observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le chasseur était devenu encore plus protecteur après ce qu'il s'était passé chez Bobby, il ne le lâchait plus d'un pouce, ce qui rassurait beaucoup le cadet, même si celui-ci répétait à Dean d'arrêter de le suivre partout où il allait. A vrai dire, il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être un poids pour le chasseur... Il n'aimait pas non plus savoir que Dean était impliqué dans le projet d'Azazel : tout était de sa faute, mais il allait arranger les choses, il allait sauver Dean, peu importe ce qu'il lui en coûterait.

À la fin des cours, Sam partit en direction de son casier pour cacher ses livres. Il allait enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici et rejoindre Dean, mais soudain, il aperçut du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Jessica s'approcher de lui. La jeune fille ne lui avait plus parlé depuis le jour où elle lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle. Le cadet rougit en redoutant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Coucou Sam, comment ça va ?

Le cadet dirigea ses yeux sur la jeune fille, sans oser la regarder en face.

\- Ca va… et toi ? lui répondit-il sans vraiment savoir quelle attitude avoir.

\- Bof, avec l'histoire de Troy, je suis tout le temps déprimée…

\- Je vois.

Sam reporta les yeux sur son casier et commença à composer le code du cadenas, quand Jessica se lécha les lèvres avant de continuer :

\- Tu sais, quand je t'ai proposé d'aller voir un film avec moi, c'était seulement parce que Troy me l'avait demandé. Il voulait que je te pose un lapin.

Cette déclaration stupéfia Sam, qui continua cependant à ranger ses affaires dans le casier comme si de rien n'était. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela ! Jessica lui lança un regard glacial, ce qui fit douter Sam sur la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Il l'examina discrètement, pourtant elle avait l'air normale… Aucun signe de possession, c'était donc vraiment Jess ?!

\- Bon, bah, je te laisse ! (elle commença à partir, mais s'arrêta comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose) En fait, je voulais te dire… C'est toi qui aurais dû crever à la place de Troy, ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Sam ne savait pas quoi en penser, tout ça avait l'air irréel, mais maintenant, il en était sûr, les humains pouvaient être aussi cruels que les démons. Sam ferma son casier puis prit le chemin de la sortie.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean était stationné devant le lycée de Sam, appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, les bras croisés en attendant le cadet. Tous les élèves se précipitaient pour sortir, certains lui lançaient même des regards : il ne passait vraiment pas inaperçu quand il venait chercher Sam. Il attendit ce dernier quelques secondes de plus, avant de le voir sortir du lycée après tout le monde. Sam fit un grand sourire au chasseur quand il s'approcha de lui.

\- Comment c'était aujourd'hui ?

\- J'ai eu du mal à rester concentré, sinon… ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

\- J'imagine… Allez, grimpe dans la voiture ! lui ordonna Dean. Ce dernier avait remarqué combien Sam était tendu en sortant, il ne savait pas pourquoi et il n'allait pas forcer Sam à le lui dire, mais il devait trouver une solution rapidement. C'est pour cela qu'il avait commencé à chercher un nouveau lycée pour Sam, il avait même pensé à la possibilité pour le cadet de suivre une scolarité à domicile : au moins ce dernier serait toujours en sécurité, et le jeune chasseur pourrait garder constamment un œil sur lui. La sécurité de Sam était la seule chose qui comptait pour Dean, et, ces derniers temps, cela devenait une obsession, surtout après « l'incident » Azazel.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture pour rentrer, pourtant après quelques centaines de mètres, Dean prit un autre chemin que d'habitude, ce qui étonna Sam, mais il resta silencieux…

\- Sam ?

Le cadet porta son attention sur le chasseur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça te dit d'aller voir un film au cinéma ? (Sam lui lança un regard interrogateur et étonné) Quoi ? t'as besoin de te changer les idées... et moi aussi !

Sam regarda autour de lui et vit que Dean les avait effectivement emmenés jusqu'au centre-ville, et face à eux, il y avait un cinéma avec des affiches de films. Un cinéma avec Dean ?! C'était une idée qui plaisait beaucoup au cadet : après ce qu'il s'était passé, ils n'avaient eu aucun moment pour eux, mais est-ce que c'était vraiment responsable ? Sam n'en avait aucune idée, mais comment refuser la proposition du jeune chasseur ?

\- D'accord, allons-y, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

Dean lui fit un sourire chaleureux. Peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin passer un bon moment, songea le chasseur pendant qu'il stationnait l'Impala dans le parking du cinéma.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Léa, une jeune Polymorphe, était assise dans le bureau d'Azazel. Ce dernier avait promis de la libérer de sa dette si elle faisait quelque chose pour lui, et bien sûr, elle avait tout de suite accepté ! C'était une occasion en or pour elle, et qui risquait de ne pas se représenter avant longtemps.

\- Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? s'enquit le démon aux yeux jaunes, assis face à la jeune fille.

\- Oui ! C'était horriblement facile pour moi, vous savez ? déclara Léa en regardant Azazel, puis derrière elle, pour vérifier si Meg était toujours derrière son dos. Celle-ci la regardait bizarrement et la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise…

\- Bien, j'aurais pu envoyer Meg posséder cette Jessica Moore, mais c'était trop risqué, Sam aurait pu remarquer quelque chose.

\- Je vois, je vois… euh, je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

\- Oui, tu peux.

\- Merci ! répondit la polymorphe toute heureuse : elle avait gagné sa liberté en jouant la lycéenne pendant une journée, cela avait était tellement facile ! Léa se retourna pour partir en pensant à tout ce qu'elle allait faire à présent qu'elle était libre. Soudainement, elle sentit une horrible douleur au niveau de son ventre. Léa cracha du sang, puis regarda en bas pour voir la cause de cette douleur, et vit qu'un couteau en argent l'avait traversée de part en part.

Non ! Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante, elle avait baissé sa garde, quelle erreur ! Ses jambes ne la portaient plus, elle tomba à genoux puis face contre terre, son sang se répandant sous elle, avant de perdre connaissance…

\- Qu'on vienne nettoyer ça tout de suite, ordonna Azazel.

\- Entendu, répondit Meg.

\- Oh, et… tu diras à Ruby de venir, je désire lui parler, c'est très important.

\- Bien.

Meg sortit du bureau pour s'acquitter de ses tâches.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

La nuit tombée, en sortant du cinéma, Sam prit instinctivement la main de Dean dans la sienne. Dean regarda leurs doigts entrelacés et rougit légèrement. Le chasseur n'aimait pas énormément les gestes d'amour en public, mais malgré cela ne protesta pas, il n'avait pas envie de repousser Sam et de lui faire de la peine. Ils avaient passé une très bonne soirée, loin de l'angoisse constante que procurait la chasse, et cela leur avait fait du bien.

Après cela, les garçons décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant près du cinéma. Dean prit un hamburger avec des frites, quant à Sam, il choisit une salade, ce qui lui valut des plaisanteries de la part de Dean. Tout se passa bien jusqu'au dessert. Le cadet avait commandé un milk-shake aux fruits rouges, tandis que Dean avait opté pour une part de tarte aux pommes, son dessert préféré.

Sam changea de place sur la banquette pour se rapprocher de Dean.

\- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta le jeune chasseur.

\- Mmh ? Non, tout va bien, le rassura Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

Sam se rapprocha un peu plus de Dean, toujours l'air de rien, afin de pouvoir le taquiner. Le cadet veilla à maintenir une expression neutre alors qu'il continuait à siroter son milk-shake, tout en posant délicatement sa main sur le genou de Dean sous la table, voyageant vers son entrejambe à un rythme lent mais sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune chasseur, légèrement amusé par la tournure que prenait la soirée.

\- De quoi tu parles ? répondit Sam d'un ton innocent, avant de se mordre la lèvre pour éviter d'éclater de rire. Il avait envie d'oublier toutes les choses qui lui étaient arrivées ces derniers jours pour profiter au mieux de ce moment avec Dean.

Tout à coup, une voix de femme se fit entendre dans la salle du restaurant.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! cria une serveuse non loin des garçons, ce qui attira leur attention.

Une des serveuses était debout devant une table où trois hommes étaient installés. Ces derniers étaient plutôt agités, et l'un d'eux avait tout l'air d'avoir essayé de toucher la hanche de la jeune femme. L'homme fit mine de se calmer, avant d'essayer de nouveau de lui toucher les fesses. Cette fois-ci, lorsque la serveuse le gifla, les amis de l'homme se moquèrent de lui, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

\- Tu vas voir, grognasse !

Il l'attrapa par le poignet pour la faire rester et la forcer à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Personne ne réagissait, tous regardaient la scène sans bouger, même les collègues de la jeune femme... Sam commença à se lever, il devait absolument faire quelque chose, mais Dean l'arrêta et le fit s'asseoir à nouveau avant de se mettre debout.

\- Il est temps pour vous de partir, les gars, annonça-t-il d'une voix calme mais sérieuse tout en s'avançant vers les clients concernés.

\- Ah ouais ? et qui a décidé ça, gamin ? répondit l'homme en se levant à son tour et en lâchant le bras de la serveuse, qui recula aussi vite que possible.

Le client était plus vieux et plus grand que Dean, et cela inquiéta Sam. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Dean, ce dernier savait très bien se battre, mais là n'était pas la question. L'homme pouvait très bien avoir une arme ou quelque chose de dangereux sur lui.

Le cadet balaya la table du regard, et vit que la serveuse qui avait débarrassé leur repas avait oublié de ramasser les couverts. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, Sam attrapa uns des couteaux et le cacha légèrement dans sa manche, avant de s'approcher du chasseur et de l'homme, avec l'intention de… de quoi ?! ... De protéger Dean, bien sûr ! Si l'homme tentait quoi que ce soit contre Dean, Sam n'hésiterait pas à utiliser le couteau.

Dean lui lança un coup d'œil en biais pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas complètement à côté de lui, mais plutôt un peu en arrière, protégé par son corps, au cas où les choses dégénèreraient.

\- Tu veux qu'on règle ça dehors ? menaça l'homme en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux, en signe de défi, mais cet homme ne savait manifestement pas à qui il avait à faire. S'il savait tout ce que Dean avait vu et fait dès son plus jeune âge, il n'oserait même pas le regarder en face comme cela. Le jeune chasseur avait l'habitude de ce genre de personnes perverses et mal intentionnées, il y en avait pas mal dans les bars qu'il fréquentait habituellement.

Brusquement, une voix se fit entendre depuis l'autre bout du restaurant, brisant la tension à couper au couteau qui régnait entre les deux hommes.

\- Les semeurs de troubles, dehors ! J'ai appelé la police, déguerpissez ! déclara un vieil homme qui devait être le propriétaire du restaurant.

Cette annonce fit réagir au quart de tour les amis de l'homme. Tous bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêts à partir avant l'arrivée de la police. La plupart s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste quelques-uns s'attardèrent, attendant l'homme qui restait figé face à Dean.

\- Allez mec, si les flics se ramènent et te trouvent ici, t'auras encore des problèmes, prévint l'un des amis de l'homme en posant sa main sur une de ses épaules.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, on s'en va !

L'homme lança un dernier regard menaçant à Dean avant de partir avec ses amis.

\- Merci, dit la serveuse aux garçons d'un ton chaleureux.

\- Pas de problème. (Dean lui sourit gentiment puis reporta son regard sur Sam) On y va ?

Sam hocha la tête. Quand ils passèrent près de la table pour récupérer leurs vestes, Sam reposa discrètement le couteau qu'il avait emprunté. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait été prêt à poignarder quelqu'un… D'ailleurs il l'avait déjà fait le soir où le démon était venu à la maison s'attaquer à Dean et à lui, mais cela avait était seulement un réflexe, là, c'était différent… Quelque chose avait changé en lui.

Il était minuit passé quand les garçons arrivèrent à la maison. Dean gara l'Impala dans la cour, puis il éteignit le moteur et coupa les phares. Sans plus attendre, et profitant de quelques instants de silence et de calme avant de sortir, Sam s'approcha de Dean et captura subrepticement ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais le chasseur s'écarta doucement.

\- On pourrait nous voir, Sam…

\- Il est tard, Bobby et John doivent dormir ! Laisse-moi faire…

Comment refuser ? Sam était tellement mignon. Dean jeta un dernier regard vers la maison : toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Il reporta son regard sur Sam, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais Sam le fit taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Bientôt leurs langues jouèrent ensemble. Cela combla de bonheur le cœur de Sam, même s'il avait envie de plus, tellement plus…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Bobby descendait les escaliers, il était tard, mais il n'avait pas l'esprit assez tranquille pour pouvoir dormir. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar : il avait rêvé du soir de la mort de sa femme, il ressentait encore la douleur et la peine qu'il avait endurées au moment où il avait dû la tuer… Il n'aimait pas repenser à tout cela, et bien qu'il arrive à oublier durant la journée, la nuit, c'était une autre histoire.

Il avait besoin d'un bon verre de whisky, cela l'aiderait peut-être à se rendormir…

Le chasseur entra dans sa cuisine en laissant la lumière éteinte, il n'en avait pas besoin pour voir où il allait : l'éclat de la lune était assez fort pour éclairer la pièce. Il attrapa la bouteille qui était dans l'un des placards de la cuisine, puis, tout en sirotant son verre, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il posa les yeux à l'extérieur, et vit l'Impala garée dans la cour. Les garçons étaient enfin là ! Ces derniers n'avaient pas prévenu qu'ils allaient rentrer aussi tard, il allait leur passer un de ces savon…

Il allait ouvrir la fenêtre pour leur crier qu'il était tard, et qu'ils devraient être au lit à cette heure-ci, quand les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent sous ses yeux…

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

* * *

 **À suivre !**

 **Alors à votre avis, comment Bobby va réagir ? En bien, en mal ? :p et quel rôle va avoir Ruby dans tout ça ? hihi à bientôt et passez des bonnes fêtes.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Salut** ! voilà le chapitre 18, désolé pour cette longue attente, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là pour lire ma fanfic :p haha, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon** : Mdr ce chapitre va commencer sur un enterrement, on ne va rien comprendre xD pauvre Bobby ! Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, hihi et tu verras si ça va chauffer pour les garçons ou pas dans ce chapitre :) merci et bonne lecture.

:

 **Narutine** : Oui, ils ont eu de la chance que cela soit Bobby qui ait tout découvert xD, mais ça aurait était marrant que ça soit John, je trouve ... ça sera pour la prochaine fois peut-être ;) merci et bonne lecture à toi.

:

 **TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER** : Haha, les choses commencent vraiment à se mettent en placent dans ce chapitre ;) donc est-ce'que les garçons vont franchir le pas ? tu verras, merci et bonne lecture :D

:

 **MicroFish** : Haha bah généralement Bobby est plus « calme » que John, donc on verra bien, par contre John n'aurait pas réfléchit et aurait sorti le flingue en pensant que son fils est possédé xD c'est sûr.

Merci pour ton message et bonne lecture.

:

 **PrincessFraya** : Merci beaucoup ça me fait très plaisir que tu trouves ma fan-fiction intéressante ! :D et je vois Bobby exactement comme toi hihi donc je penses que ça ira pour nos garçons… ou pas… je spoile pas :p tu sauras dans ce chapitre !

Encore merci pour ton commentaire et bonne lecture.

:

.Merci à **LittleTxCo** pour son travail sur ce chapitre *3*.

.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma fan-fic et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Les garçons montèrent dans leur chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bobby et John devaient sûrement dormir, car la maison était excessivement calme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur chambre, Sam plaqua Dean contre la porte à peine celle-ci fut-elle refermée, et écrasa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle force que Dean perdit un instant l'équilibre. Il embrassa le cadet en retour tout en l'attirant contre lui par les hanches. Sam haletait et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, comme une invitation à aller plus loin, celle dont Dean avait besoin. Ce dernier glissa donc sa langue entre les lèvres entrouvertes de Sam. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément encore quelques instants, puis Sam recula et fixa son regard droit dans les yeux verts de Dean, ces derniers remplis de désir et de luxure.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? murmura le chasseur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sam ne répondit pas, il se contentait de sentir le gonflement de leurs membres presser fermement l'un contre l'autre. Il laissa glisser lentement sa main sur la cuisse de Dean, puis la posa délicatement sur son entrejambe toujours recouvert du jean du jeune homme. Il frotta doucement sa main contre le début d'érection qu'il pouvait sentir juste sous le tissu, puis défit la boucle de la ceinture en priant pour que Dean ne l'arrête pas. Au contraire, ce dernier prit une grande respiration et mit sa raison sur pause pour l'instant : il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter Sam cette fois-ci. Dean pouvait sentir Sam descendre la braguette de son jean, puis sa main s'envelopper autour de son membre, le caressant doucement. Sam continuait à regarder le beau visage du chasseur, tout en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien fait pour mériter un amant si parfait. Après quelques secondes, Dean commença à déboutonner le jean de Sam, ce qui fit rougir le cadet, ce dernier n'ayant pas l'habitude qu'on veuille lui procurer du plaisir en retour, gratuitement, par amour.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé…

\- J'en ai envie.

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un allait le toucher et qu'il ressentait du désir. D'habitude, cela le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose quand ses clients voulaient aussi le toucher … Pas qu'il considérait Dean comme un de ses clients, bien sûr que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec ces enfoirés ! Non, Dean n'avait rien à voir avec qui que ce soit.

\- Mon Dieu… gémit Sam d'une voix à peine audible quand Dean le prit en main à son tour. Toute pensée cohérente quitta son esprit alors que son corps tremblait de partout, et que des vagues de plaisir enflammées parcouraient sa peau. Il pouvait sentir chaque mouvement des mains de Dean sur sa peau, l'une d'elle se baladant lentement sur son corps, tandis que l'autre frottait leurs sexes ensembles. Sam laissa Dean prendre le contrôle et se nicha au creux du cou de ce dernier pour ne pas faire trop de bruit, serrant le tissu du tee-shirt du chasseur entres ses doigts, ses jambes prêtes à flancher à tout moment : il était déjà au bord de l'orgasme… avec Dean, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais était touché.

\- D- Dean ! souffla le cadet dans un dernier soupir de plaisir en atteignant la jouissance.

Le jeune chasseur continua ses caresses encore quelques instants puis lui embrassa le cou, la bouche, sentant les battements de son pouls contre ses lèvres. Sam semblait vibrer sous ses mains.

\- Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, dit Sam lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits.

\- D'accord, accepta le chasseur sans résister, ce qui étonna légèrement Sam : cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient sur le bon chemin !

Sam l'embrassa chastement avant de déplacer lentement sa tête vers son cou, puis sur sa clavicule tout en relevant son tee-shirt, avant de descendre de plus en plus bas en se mettant doucement à genoux. Il déposait des baisers tendres et doux sur l'abdomen du chasseur, tout près de sa virilité, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le beau visage de son amant. Dean suivait le cadet du regard avec curiosité, et il gémit le prénom de celui-ci lorsqu'il descendit encore un peu plus : il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps, son membre était si dur que cela commençait à devenir douloureux.

Sam baissa enfin les yeux sur ce qu'il désirait le plus en ce moment, et continua à le caresser. Allant de la base à la pointe, il écoutait les faibles gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres du chasseur. Ce dernier allait devenir fou si Sam ne prenait pas un rythme plus rapide, mais il fut immédiatement apaisé lorsque la langue rose de Sam sortit pour lécher le bout de sa virilité. Il passa lentement sa langue sur toute la longueur du membre de Dean, ses lèvres s'attardant sur chaque centimètre de ce dernier.

\- Putain, jura Dean aussi silencieusement que possible, se mordant les lèvres en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Une des mains de Dean s'était posée sur les cheveux de Sam pendant que l'autre était posée à plat sur la porte derrière lui. Il serra ses doigts dans les doux cheveux du cadet, essayant de ne pas pousser vers l'avant, tandis que Sam continuait sa douce torture avec ses lèvres, sa langue, ses doigts, ce qui faisait frissonner Dean de plaisir.

Dean sentit son orgasme s'approcher de plus en plus vite alors que Sam augmentait légèrement la vitesse. Ce dernier désirait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible, mais ce n'était pas convenable de sa part de faire attendre Dean autant de temps.

Quelques secondes plus tard Dean atteignit enfin sa limite : il vint si fort que sa vision se troubla pendant un instant. Sam ne bougea pas et avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte du chasseur, et quand ce fut terminé, il leva les yeux et vit Dean les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes, sa tête appuyée contre la porte. Il ne put pas résister, et se releva pour embrasser et mordre le cou de Dean, ce qui lui valut un dernier gémissement de plaisir, avant que Dean ne recolle leurs lèvres ensemble.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **7 juin**

Le matin venu, Dean se réveilla en douceur. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi… Il posa son regard sur le lit du cadet, mais celui-ci était vide : Sam devait déjà être en bas en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner, raisonna-t-il.

Il resta sur le dos, regardant le plafond en se remémorant la veille... Sam et lui avaient passé une bonne soirée, une très bonne soirée même, si on oubliait le petit accrochage dans le restaurant…

Dean avait du mal à comprendre la façon dont les choses avaient dérapé entre eux : il n'avait pas pu arrêter le cadet – et à vrai dire n'en avait pas ressenti l'envie-. Le chasseur ressentait plus que de l'attirance pour Sam, et sa résistance diminuait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait, il n'allait pas résister encore longtemps... Dean s'était toujours dit qu'il finirait sa vie seul, car c'était trop dangereux d'avoir une famille dans le monde de la chasse, mais… mais quand il osait y penser, il s'imaginait avec une femme… Pas avec un autre homme… Malgré cela, depuis le début de sa relation avec Sam, il imaginait une vie avec lui, après tout il n'avait jamais été aussi attaché à quelqu'un avant Sam : c'était comme si chaque parcelle de son être hurlait le nom du cadet ! Les filles n'étaient seulement que des distractions et des plans d'un soir. Mais Sam… Sam, c'était totalement différent.

Dean resta dans son lit encore quelques secondes avant de se lever pour aller à la cuisine, il était affamé !

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Dean vit Sam assis seul à table avec un bol de céréales devant lui, l'air concentré sur le journal du matin. Dean se plaça dernière Sam et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui fit sursauter violemment le plus jeune.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! reprocha Sam en prenant une fausse mine boudeuse.

\- Désolé… Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Parfaitement…

Dean se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur le cou de Sam : ils étaient seuls pour l'instant, donc autant en profiter un peu !

\- Tu regardes quoi ? demanda Dean en se penchant sur le journal par-dessus l'épaule du cadet.

\- Euh… Tu te souviens du petit restaurant dans le Missouri où on m'avait jeté dehors le jour où on s'est rencontré ?

\- Ouais ?

\- Il y a eu un massacre… Toutes les personnes qui travaillaient là-bas se sont fait tuer ainsi que quelques clients…

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant l'article qui s'étalait en première page, puis bougea pour arracher le journal des mains du cadet, tout en s'éloignant de lui. Sam se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il devait avouer la sensation qu'il avait éprouvée en lisant l'article…

\- Ils le méritaient. Pas vrai ?

Sam regardait Dean, il attendait une réponse, juste pour savoir si l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie était naturelle.

Dean baissa les yeux en hochant la tête, il était en train d'acquiescer ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ces enfoirés avaient traité Sam comme un chien, mais méritaient-ils vraiment de mourir à cause de ça ?

\- Sa-Sam… Continue de manger ton petit-déjeuner, répondit finalement le chasseur

\- Je n'ai plus faim, en plus je dois aller me préparer, je suis en retard, énonça Sam déçu d'une voix sans enthousiasme tout en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Tu ne vas pas en cours aujourd'hui, annonça Dean d'un ton péremptoire.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? questionna Sam.

\- Parce que ... Avec l'histoire d'Azazel et tout ça, il vaut mieux que tu restes ici… En plus, j'ai mieux à faire que de rester planté dans le parking de ton lycée toute la journée, répondit Dean en posant le journal et en attrapant une tasse pour se servir en café. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sam.

\- Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire, fit remarquer le cadet en voulant taquiner Dean. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Bobby entra brusquement dans la pièce.

La tasse de Dean remplie de café chaud s'arrêta à mi-chemin de ses lèvres : Bobby avait l'air préoccupé, c'était mauvais signe.

\- Ca va, Bobby ? demanda Sam qui avait aussi remarqué le regard du vieux chasseur.

\- Hein ? Oui oui, tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Bobby s'était torturé l'esprit toute la nuit pour se décider. Devait-il parler avec les garçons de ce qu'il avait vu ou pas ? Encore maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire… Il se dirigea vers la cafetière pour prendre un café, il avait mal dormi… TRÈS mal dormi.

Le cadet regarda Dean en espérant obtenir des réponses, mais Dean haussa les épaules, comme pour dire « je ne sais pas ! ». Les garçons n'y firent donc pas plus attention que ça, Dean continuant à boire son café et Sam se levant et faisant s'écarter le jeune chasseur pour pouvoir fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine.

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- De l'aspirine.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Dean.

\- Si, j'ai juste un léger mal de crâne… Et je me sens un peu fiévreux, à vrai dire.

-Voyons voir (Dean attira Sam en face de lui puis posa sa paume contre son front) t'est brûlant, je pense que tu couves quelque chose. Et dire que tu voulais aller en cours dans cet état ?! (Sam haussa les épaules) Va en haut et regarde dans le premier tiroir de la commode, il y a des cachets d'aspirine.

\- Très bien, je monte.

Bobby plaça ses yeux sur Dean. Ce dernier regardait si tendrement Sam qui allait à l'étage, que Bobby avait l'impression d'être dans une autre réalité ! Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer bien avant. Il prit donc la décision de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu : oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il n'avait pas envie de rendre les garçons mal à l'aise avec ça, et lui non plus, d'ailleurs.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

En début d'après-midi, Dean faisait toujours des recherches sur l'affaire du restaurant : c'était une histoire très étrange et Dean était sûr que les démons y étaient pour quelque chose ! Il avait lu plusieurs articles, et tous disaient qu'il n'y avait pas de preuves ni de témoins... Cela renforçait la théorie d'une implication des démons. Cette histoire avait perturbé Sam plus que ce dernier ne l'avait laissé paraître, et puis ce qu'il avait dit, ce « Ils le méritaient » avait beaucoup déstabilisé Dean : il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sam soit aussi rancunier envers ces personnes… Mais après tout, Dean n'avait pas tout vu, et Sam ne lui avait pas raconté toutes les histoires qui se cachaient dernière ses cicatrices.

Subitement, John arriva dans la pièce, son téléphone à la main.

\- J'ai une piste sur Azazel, annonça-t-il.

\- Quoi comme piste ? répliqua Dean en refermant l'ordinateur : il n'avait pas envie que son père ait connaissance de cette affaire, cela pourrait déranger Sam.

\- Caleb m'a raconté qu'il a vu un cas de possession, et il pense que ça a un rapport avec Azazel, expliqua John.

\- Où ?

\- Dans le sud du Wyoming. Va te préparer, on part immédiatement.

\- Ok, je vais faire mon sac et dire à Sam qu'on part, acquiesça Dean.

\- Ne perds pas de temps inutilement, avertit son père.

\- Compris…

Dean éteignit l'ordinateur puis monta à l'étage. A mi-chemin des escaliers, il entendit son père demander à Bobby de surveiller Sam. Tout ça commençait à devenir ridicule ! Sam n'avait rien à voir avec le démon aux yeux jaunes, son père était trop aveuglé par son envie de vengeance pour le comprendre… Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui était ébloui par son amour pour Sam ?

Arrivé à l'étage, Dean se figea et se passa les mains sur le visage : ses yeux étaient fatigués à cause des heures passées à fixer l'écran de l'ordinateur de Bobby, et cette sale histoire l'épuisait aussi.

Sam était allongé sur son lit, une main posée à plat contre son front. Il souffrait d'une grosse migraine et en plus la voix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'avait pas arrêté de parler depuis son réveil. Elle lui racontait en détail la tuerie qui s'était produite dans le restaurant comme si elle y avait été, c'était plus que troublant, et même dérangeant, il en avait assez d'elle, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la faire taire… Il se boucha les oreilles avec la paume de ses mains, mais bien sûr cela ne changea rien.

Après quelques secondes, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, puis cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Dean.

\- Salut, commença Dean.

\- Salut…l'imita Sam.

\- Ça va ? demanda Dean d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui… C'est juste qu'elle ne veut pas me laisser tranquille, avoua Sam en posant ses doigts sur ses tempes, faisant référence à la voix.

Le chasseur se sentait inutile, il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Sam … En tout cas pas encore. Dean saisit son sac qui était posé dans un coin de la chambre et commença à y fourrer quelques affaires.

\- Tu pars ? demanda le cadet avec inquiétude en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Ouais, on a une piste sérieuse sur Azazel, on ne peut pas laisser passer ça.

\- Je- je vois.

Un sentiment douloureux envahit la poitrine de Sam et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, il allait encore une fois rester seul ?! Dean parut avoir lu en lui, car il mit fin à ses inquiétudes

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Cette fois, Bobby restera ici, tu n'auras pas de soucis à te faire.

Sam se redressa légèrement sur son lit avant de s'approcher de Dean, il n'avait pas envie de le laisser partir sans un dernier baiser.

\- J'aurais préféré que ça soit toi qui reste… on aurait pu bien s'amuser, avoua-t-il en enroulant ses bras derrière la nuque du chasseur. Ce denier esquissa un sourire séduisant, il aurait aussi préféré rester, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait aider son père sur cette piste, et ils avaient déjà assez abusé de la gentillesse de Bobby.

\- On se rattrapera quand je serais rentré, lui promit-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Sam gémit doucement, posant sa main contre la nuque de Dean pour approfondir le baiser, frottant sa langue contre la lèvre inférieure de Dean et plongeant dans sa bouche une fois que Dean lui en eut accordé l'entrée. Mais le chasseur s'écarta avant que cela ne devienne trop incontrôlable.

\- Je dois faire mon sac, mon père m'attends, expliqua-t-il avec regret.

Sam hocha la tête de dépit.

\- Je vais t'aider.

Il commençait à se lever quand Dean l'arrêta.

-Non, c'est bon, recouche-toi, tu dois te reposer.

Le cadet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se réinstalla sur le lit en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il pourrait lui aussi partir en chasse avec Dean. Il voulait absolument se rendre utile, mais avec ce qui s'était passé avec John, ça l'étonnerait que celui-ci soit d'accord pour le prendre sur une affaire, d'autant plus que son rêve était de chasser seul avec Dean et personne d'autre.

Quand Dean eut fini de faire son sac, il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé par son père.

\- DEAN, ON Y VA ! cria John d'en bas des escaliers.

\- Je dois y aller… soupira Dean.

Le jeune chasseur fit glisser la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

\- Oui… souffla Sam

\- Je te téléphone dès qu'on est arrivés.

Sam lui sourit puis Dean s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **13 Juin**

Six jours étaient passés depuis que Dean et John étaient partis. Sam passait ses journées à lire et à aider Bobby avec la mécanique, les tâches ménagères, et aujourd'hui Bobby avait décidé de ranger ses nombreux livres, car certains traînaient toujours n'importe où et ce n'était pas pratique pour les trouver quand il en avait besoin.

La nuit tombée, après sa douche, Sam s'écroula dans son lit, épuisé par sa journée. Il avait des courbatures partout à cause des nombreux livres qu'il avait transporté toute la journée. Et puis il y avait la voix. La voix n'arrêtait pas de lui parler, c'était comme un poste radio qu'on ne pouvait pas éteindre. Il faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas péter un câble.

Il ouvrit son téléphone portable et fixa le numéro du jeune chasseur. Sam avait envie de l'appeler, mais Dean lui avait déjà téléphoné dans l'après-midi pour lui raconter qu'ils allaient passer à l'action ce soir. Ils avaient récolté assez de preuves pour être sûrs que le démon qui possédait cette pauvre femme était en contact étroit avec Azazel. Ils espéraient donc lui soutirer des réponses satisfaisantes, et cela inquiétait Sam, il avait peur que tout se passe mal… Mais il n'y avait pas de raisons, n'est-ce pas ? John et Dean étaient des chasseurs aguerris depuis des années, ils pouvaient très bien gérer cela seuls… Il reposa donc son téléphone puis attrapa le livre qu'il avait déposé sur sa table de nuit. Bobby lui avait prêté ce bouquin sur les vampires, qui contenait toutes les informations possibles concernant ces créatures. Sam avait pris comme décision de lire des livres sur tous les monstres qui existaient, il avait besoin d'être informé s'il voulait passer sa vie avec un chasseur. Et même en devenir un lui-même, un jour, si c'était possible.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean était installé au comptoir d'un bar situé dans une rue à l'extrémité de la ville. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il n'attendait qu'une seule personne et elle n'allait pas tarder, il en était sûr, son père et lui avaient fait des recherches et ils avaient appris qu'une démone venait ici toutes les nuits. Caleb l'avait remarquée, mais il n'avait pas osé s'attaquer à elle, car toutes les affaires qui avaient un rapport avec le démon aux yeux jaunes étaient pour John.

Il attrapa son portable. Il était déjà deux heures du matin et toujours aucun signe du démon, le chasseur commençait à perdre espoir… Qui plus est, son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose, par Sam plus précisément.

Soudainement, les lumières du bar se mirent à clignoter quelques instants, ce qui fit sortir le chasseur de ses pensées.

Dean regarda brièvement autour de lui, et les posa sur la jeune femme blonde qui venait d'entrer dans le bar. L'atmosphère avait totalement changé lorsqu'elle avait passé le pas de la porte, c'était elle !

Dean prit une grande inspiration par le nez, il devait garda son sang-froid, il allait enfin peut-être savoir pourquoi Azazel s'intéressait à Sam et à lui. Quand il releva une deuxième fois le regard, il vit la jeune femme tout près de lui. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

\- Que fait un jeune homme aussi séduisant seul dans un bar à cette heure-ci ? demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le tabouret à côté de celui du chasseur.

\- J'essaie d'oublier, répondit-il prudemment.

Ses yeux verts le fixaient comme si elle lisait en lui.

\- Un chagrin d'amour ?

Dean avala une gorgée de sa bière, puis répondit.

\- Euh… En quelque sorte.

Le chasseur saisit l'occasion.

\- J'adore recoller les cœurs brisés déclara la démone en souriant, ce qui sonna faux pour Dean.

\- Je m'appelle James, inventa le chasseur.

\- Enchantée, moi c'est Ruby, répondit-elle avant de faire signe au barman de s'approcher. Ce dernier prit sa commande puis revint en lui apportant sa boisson.

Les choses se passèrent exactement comme les Winchester l'avaient prévu : Ruby avait l'air de baisser sa garde au fur à mesure que les minutes passaient.

Après une heure de discussions et de verres d'alcool, Dean décida de passer aux choses sérieuses, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- Et si on continuait la soirée dans un autre endroit ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Les deux se levèrent de leurs sièges avant de partir, la nuit allait être longue…

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le sol rouge de sang. Il recula de quelques pas, de plus en plus effrayé, avant de s'apercevoir que ses mains étaient elles aussi couvertes de sang… Puis il regarda son corps et vit qu'il portait un costume blanc. C'est quoi ce délire ?! songea Sam avant qu'une voix n'attire son attention.

\- Nous voici enfin face à face.

Sam se retourna vers cette voix qui lui était familière, mais qui était aussi très lointaine. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des siècles…

Dean se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, ses vêtements tachés de sang, et il avait également quelques éclaboussures sur le visage, ce rouge vermillon faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. Sam fut quelque peu rassuré en voyant le chasseur, même si ce dernier avait l'air plus vieux avec sa barbe de trois jours et de légères rides aux coins des yeux. Sa voix était beaucoup plus rauque aussi, mais il n'avait plus rien de rassurant en lui, il avait l'air plus menaçant, presque comme un lion sur le point de bondir sur sa proie.

Ils étaient dans un jardin garni de roses rouges, ou peut-être qu'elles n'avaient cette teinte rouge qu'à cause du sang qui recouvrait le sol sous leurs pieds… Sam se mit à parler, il voulait demander pourquoi ils étaient ici. Mais ce fut autre chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir, Michel.

Sam fut surpris, ces mots étaient sortis sans qu'il ne le veuille, il avait la sensation de ne plus contrôler son corps ni sa voix. Une vague de frayeur l'envahit, il reposa ses yeux sur Dean en espérant y trouver des réponses, mais encore une fois celui-ci avait un regard glacial.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te dire la même chose, Lucifer… Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu de temps, répondit ledit Michel en regardant autour de lui : il n'y avait plus aucune trace de vie.

Ce n'était pas Dean qui parlait… Il avait son corps, sa voix, mais ce n'était pas lui, Sam en était sûr, et lui, il était impuissant, forcé à regarder cette scène qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très patient.

L'archange sourit, Lucifer n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Même après tout ce que Lucifer avait fait ... il était toujours son frère. Celui qu'il avait toujours protégé et aimé.

\- C'est vrai… Maintenant que tu as anéanti la moitié de la terre, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- J'avais l'intention d'aller au paradis pour demander à nos frères de me rejoindre.

\- Tu penses qu'ils accepteront ? ricana Michel.

\- Ceux qui refuseront seront éliminés.

\- Ils n'auront donc guère le choix…

Lucifer haussa les épaules avant de se mordre les lèvres, il voulait vraiment demander à son frère de le rejoindre, mais il n'osait pas, il était presque timide face à son grand frère. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il se lança.

\- Viens à mes côtés, Michel, murmura-t-il, et même à cette distance l'archange entendit ses mots.

\- Je ne peux pas. Je dois rester fidèle à notre père.

\- Notre père ?! En parlant de lui, où est-t-il ? Il a quitté le navire, non ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il se doit, je lui fais entièrement confiance.

\- Il veut qu'on s'entretue alors que lui, il se cache ! cria presque Lucifer avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il aimait sa famille plus que tout, mais ils ne le comprenaient pas. Il fit quelques pas vers son frère et de continuer à parler. Le monde, l'enfer et le paradis seraient à nous… Tu imagines ?! Personne ne pourrait nous arrêter, pas même notre cher père, affirma Lucifer avec de l'excitation dans la voix.

Michel baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il avait l'air déçu, l'envie de vengeance et de puissance de son petit frère était trop forte : jamais il n'abandonnerait.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir te détruire… Sache que je ne le fais pas de gaietér de cœur.

\- Je sais.

Michel commença à marcher en direction de Lucifer, mais s'arrêta après quelques pas seulement. Ses jambes … enfin, celles de son véhicule, ne lui obéissaient plus.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

Lucifer pencha la tête, curieux comme un chiot avant de se lécher les lèvres et de sourire malicieusement.

\- … Ton plan marche mieux que ce que je croyais Azazel, dit-il en riant.

\- De quoi tu parles ?!

\- C'est simple, tant qu'on aura ces véhicules, tu ne pourras pas me faire du mal… En revanche, moi, je peux t'en faire… (Michel lui jeta un regarde désespéré) Je t'ai laissé une chance et tu n'as pas su la saisir… Je suis désolé… Tu es avec moi ou contre moi, donc je n'ai pas le choix.

Lucifer leva la main puis claqua des doigts et Michel explosa…

Sam se réveilla en panique totale, un corps était allongé sur lui et une main recouvrait sa bouche. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de la personne qui le maintenait sur le lit à cause de la faible lumière qui régnait dans la pièce. Il essaya de se dégager, mais rien à faire, son agresseur était trop fort, et tout à coup ce dernier se mit à rire doucement : il reconnut la voix immédiatement.

\- Pas de bruits, dit-il en enlevant sa main de la bouche de Sam.

\- Dean ?! cria le cadet à bout de souffle à cause de l'effort.

\- Chut…

\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille !

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas pu résister… Ce n'est pas très intelligent de laisser la fenêtre ouverte la nuit.

\- Il faisait chaud, se justifia Sam.

\- La prochaine fois, laisse la porte de la chambre ouverte plutôt que la fenêtre, conseilla Dean, c'est moins risqué, ajouta-t-il en se relevant.

\- Vous êtes arrivé quand ? demanda le cadet.

\- À l'instant.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Très bien.

\- … Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

\- Euh, on reparlera de ça plus tard, si tu veux bien.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit alors, conclut Sam en se réinstallant confortablement dans son lit, en espérant avoir quelques heures de repos de plus. Il s'était endormi à deux heures du matin à cause de la voix, elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête brusquement.

\- Non, non ! Débout, j'ai un truc à te montrer.

\- Maintenant ? s'étonna Sam.

Le cadet regarda son réveil, il était trois heures et demi, Dean avait perdu la tête.

\- Ouais, ça ne peut pas attendre.

\- T'es sérieux ?!

Dean attrapa un jean de Sam qui traînait sur la chaise du bureau puis le lui lança.

\- Oui, habille-toi, dépêche.

Sam roula des yeux, pourquoi maintenant ? Maintenant que la voix le laissait tranquille, il aurait aimé rester dans son lit et s'endormir après avoir partagé un câlin avec le chasseur, mais en même temps, il était curieux de voir ce que Dean désirait le montrer et qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

\- J'espère que ça en vaut la peine, râla Sam en enfilant son jean et sa veste.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu, lui promit Dean en passant son bras derrière ses épaules pour l'emmener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortir dans la nuit.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Sam estima qu'il devait être aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, ses jambes devenaient lourdes de fatigue, mais il continuait à suivre Dean qui ouvrait la marche et qui lui tenait la main, comme s'il avait peur qu'il puisse se perdre.

\- Où on va ?

\- C'est une surprise.

\- Pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'Impala ?

\- Elle… Elle avait des problèmes de démarrage, j'ai préféré la laisser à la maison… Et puis on n'est plus très loin.

Sam fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas le comportement de Dean, ce dernier agissait étrangement, différemment, mais en quoi ? Sam n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un courant d'angoisse lui traversa la colonne vertébrale pendant un instant. Il secoua la tête et essaya d'oublier son inquiétude, il n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire… Sam se mordit la lèvre, c'était peut-être encore un rêve… Subitement, il eut l'idée d'envoyer un message à Dean, seulement pour être sûr, car une partie de lui n'était toujours pas tranquille. Il saisit donc son téléphone discrètement pour envoyer un bref message au numéro du chasseur.

Sam attendit quelques secondes en priant pour que le téléphone du chasseur sonne, mais rien, seuls les bruits de leurs pas sur le sol dur se faisaient entendre. Brusquement, Dean s'arrêta et fit volte-face pour regarder Sam dans les yeux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ton téléphone ?

\- Je regardais l'heure… mentit-il avant de ranger son portable dans sa poche. Sam avala difficilement sa salive.

Soudain, une voiture passa à côté d'eux, les phares allumés, et Sam vit pendant quelques secondes les iris des yeux de Dean devenir complètement blancs quand la lumière fut sur lui… Puis le portable du cadet se mit à vibrer dans sa poche.

Dean haussa les sourcils

\- Qui t'envoie un message à cette heure ?

\- Je- Je sais pas…

Sam prit son portable, et dès qu'il alluma l'écran le stress monta en lui. Dean lui avait répondu !

« J'suis occupé là, je t'envoie un message après »

La gorge de Sam se serra et sa bouche était sèche, il n'avait aucune idée de qui était devant lui, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas le vrai Dean. La voix l'avait tellement épuisé qu'il avait suivi le faux Dean sans se poser énormément de questions ni en pensant vérifier si John était aussi à la maison…

\- Tu...Tu n'es pas Dean, murmura-t-il. C'était tellement évident à présent !

\- Bien sûr que si… qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? (Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite en reculant, comment avait-t-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte bien plus tôt ?! Le faux Dean soupira, exaspéré.) Très bien... Tu m'as démasqué, je ne suis pas Dean... Je m'appelle Ben, c'est Azazel qui m'envoie … avoua-t-il sérieusement en attrapant le couteau de sa ceinture, aussi naturellement que le vrai chasseur dont il avait l'apparence. Ne t'inquiète pas… Ça ne fera mal qu'au début.

Les yeux de Sam s'élargirent à la vue du couteau de chasse, il recula une seconde fois de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de prendre la fuite vers la forêt qui était de l'autre côté de la route.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de courir ! cria Ben, je vais te rattraper…

Sam accéléra le rythme même si ses jambes le suppliaient d'arrêter. Il continua jusqu'à trouver un grand arbre derrière lequel se cacher. Ses poumons étaient en feu et il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il sortit son portable afin de téléphoner à Bobby, quand il entendit des craquements de brindilles et des bruits de pas. Il s'appuya contre l'arbre comme s'il voulait se fondre dans l'écorce, et ne bougea plus. Ses jambes tremblaient, il ne pouvait plus courir, ses jambes ne le portaient plus qu'à grand peine, son cœur battait vivement contre sa cage thoracique, ses jambes étaient prêtes à s'effondrer sous lui...

Il avait été stupide de ne pas avoir envoyé un message à Bobby au lieu de Dean quand il avait commencé à avoir des doutes… Il avait été stupide de suivre le faux Dean sans se poser de questions.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il était en plein cauchemar, il attendit quelques secondes sans bouger d'un pouce jusqu'à que le silence soit total… Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, il commença à se décoller du tronc d'arbre pour examiner les environs… quand une douleur aigue lui transperça le bas du dos.

Ben l'agrippa et le retint contre lui. Sam essaya bien de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue, plus il perdait du sang et plus il perdait de l'énergie. Il allait mourir ici ...

Des larmes roulaient aux coins de ses yeux, rendant sa vision un peu plus floue à chaque seconde qui passait, en même temps qu'il sentait son sang couler le long de son dos et de ses jambes…

\- Tu pensais pouvoir m'échapper ?! ricana Ben. Je n'ai pas que l'apparence de Dean, j'ai également son expérience de chasseur, expliqua-t-il en tournant son poignet d'un coup sec pour faire pivoter le couteau, avant de l'élever d'un coup sec et de pousser Sam sur le sol, face contre terre.

La vision de Sam s'assombrit. Il sentit que son portable vibrait dans sa poche… ça doit être Dean songea-t-il ... DEAN ! Sa dernière pensée fut pour lui, puis Sam perdit tout à fait connaissance…

Ben saisit le téléphone et regarda le message :

« On a fini avec cette affaire, on rentre à la maison. Hâte de te retrouver demain »

 **À suivre**

 **J'espère que j'ai bien écrit Lucifer et Michel ! dites-moi :D**

 **à bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Coucou, voici le chapitre 19 ! :3 j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon** : Ne t'en fait pas xD on ne verra plus Ben ! Et merciii :) Ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours là pour lire mes chapitres ! "Coeur" bonne lecture ;)

:

 **Narutine** : Haha le chapitre précèdent commençait bien ;)... Bah celui-ci a une meilleure fin, j'en dit pas plus, tu verras ;) Merci d'être encore là pour lire ma fiction et bonne lecture.

:

 **TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER** : Hey ! :D pour ta fan-fic (comme tu le sais) Je l'ai vraiment appréciée, continue comme ça. Ensuite pour les questions sur ma fiction t'aura tes réponses dans ce chapitre-ci ;) bonne lecture.

:

Merci à **Zazalo** pour son travail sur ce chapitre '3'

Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma fan -fic et qui l'ajoutent a leur favoris.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**  
 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Sam grogna alors qu'il se réveillait, la tête battant avec un début de migraine encore plus sévère qu'auparavant. Il entendit des personnes arriver et parler non loin de lui, il resta allongé sur le sol froid faisant mine d'être encore endormi pour écouter leur conversation.

-J'ai cru pouvoir les gérer toute seule…

-Tu as toujours eu trop confiance en toi, un jour ça te perdra.

-Ferme-la, Meg.

-Au moins, tu n'as pas eu de problèmes pour retrouver un autre corps, c'est déjà bien … Par contre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'Azazel va dire de tout cela.  
Ruby avait laissé son ancien corps dans la cave ou les Winchesters l'avaient torturée ! Ils avaient été plus rusés qu'elle et cela l'a contrariée, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans un corps plus petit que l'autre et qui possédait des cheveux bruns.

-Il ne dira rien !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir… (répondit Meg, avant de placer son regard sur Sam). Tu vas faire semblant de dormir encore longtemps ?

Sam se figea, elle avait remarqué qu'il était réveillé, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur ses pieds non sans mal à cause de sa tête qui tournait.  
Seigneur où était-t-il ? Cela avait l'air d'être une cellule, il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel ! Les murs de pierre étaient recouverts de sang et de griffures, cela lui donnait la chair de poule.  
Sam posa enfin son regard sur les deux personnes en face de lui et il fut ébahi d'en reconnaître une, c'était la jeune femme blonde qui l'avait raccompagné à la maison avec sa voiture.

-Où suis-je ?

-En enfer.

Se fit entendre une voix derrière lui, Sam sursauta puis se tourna pour voir la personne. Devant lui, se tenait un grand homme aux cheveux embrochés de la même couleur de ceux de Dean et des yeux noirs.  
-Bélier, laisse Sam tranquille, tu veux ? Dit Meg en s'approchant d'eux.

Le démon leva les mains en signe de paix

-D'accord, je m'en vais, on se reverra bien assez tôt Sammy, affirma-t-il avant de partir.

Meg roula des yeux, Bélier l'avait fatiguée.

-Ruby, tu peux aller dire à notre maître que Sam est enfin réveillé ?

-Ouais, j'y vais.

En quelques mots, Sam eut la nausée, Azazel était là ? Ou c'était quelqu'un d'encore plus effrayant ?

-Toi, suis-moi.

-Pour aller où ?

-Dans un endroit plus agréable, mais si tu préfères rester là…

-Non, je viens.

De toutes façons qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire songea Sam, il suivit Meg à travers les longs couloirs longés de cellules jusqu'à arriver dans une pièce qui avait l'air d'être un bureau, la pièce était sombre et froide.

-Va t'asseoir et attends ordonna Meg avant de refermer la porte dernière elle, laissant Sam seul... Le cadet alla s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était la plus proche de lui, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'obéir, il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

Il avala sa salive difficilement, il avait la gorge sèche, ce qui était étrange, car s'il suivait la logique, il était mort, il se demandait ce que Dean faisait, est-ce que ce dernier avait déjà découvert ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?  
Soudain, le bruit de la porte fit sortir Sam de ses pensées.

-Sam ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, j'espère que Ben n'a pas était trop dur envers toi.

Les yeux jaunes laiteux le fixait cela le rendit mal à l'aise, c'était comme si le démon lisait en lui.  
Sam se racla la gorge.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Le démon aux yeux jaunes alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du cadet.

-Tu veux passer au sujet sérieux tout de suite ? D'accord, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps… Alors, tu vois Sam ... Comme tu le sais déjà, toi et Dean vous aviez une destinée à accomplir qui impliquera tout l'univers … Les gentils contre les méchants et nous les gentils, on a besoin de toi pour gagner.

Sam grimaça, il n'était pas à l'aise, comment l'être en même temps, il était en enfer entouré de démons et celui devant lui, lui parlait comme à un gamin.

-Vous êtes des démons signala-t-il.

-Oui… C'est vrai, mais est-ce qu'on t'a fait du mal comme les humains l'on fait ? … Et Dieu dans tout ça ? … Il n'a rien fait pour t'aider… Alors que moi, je t'ai donné Dean.

-Comment ça ?

Azazel sourit malicieusement.

-Au départ, Dean était destiné à gâcher notre plan, c'est pour cela que je lui ai lancé une malédiction avec l'aide d'une sorcière le jour où j'ai tué sa chère mère.

-Comment ça une malédiction ? Demanda Sam du bout des lèvres, et ne sachant pas trop s'il désirait connaître la réponse.

-Une sorte de filtre d'amour, si tu préfères… Sans moi, Dean ne t'aurait jamais aimé...

Dean était sous un enchantement ? Cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas maître de ses sentiments ? Quelle horreur... Sam avait profité de lui sans le savoir, le cadet passa ses mains sur son visage puis ses cheveux, choqué de cette nouvelle.  
-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi je lui ai lancé ce sort ?… Tu le sauras plus tard, c'est encore trop tôt.

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains, son histoire avec Dean avait été programmée par Azazel ? Rien n'était vrai ? John avait raison depuis le début, il aurait dû le laisser tant que Dean lui résistait.

-Sam…

Le sus-nommé leva le regard rapidement légèrement étourdi, comme s'il avait oublié qu'Azazel était devant lui.

-Quoi ?  
Le démon se penchant pour être plus proche du cadet.

-Tous les humains étaient horribles avec toi et moi, je te donne la possibilité de te venger… Ne me dis pas que tu vas refuser…

-Et Dean dans tout ça… ?

-On ne lui fera aucun mal… sauf si tu refuses de nous aider.

Que devait-il faire ?

-Vous promettez que vous ne ferez rien à Dean ? Ni à John et Bobby ?

-Je te le promets.

Il devait s'oublier un peu et penser à ceux qui l'avaient sauvé.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous aider ?

-Seulement dire oui quand on te le demandera.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean regarda son reflet dans le rétroviseur, cette saloperie de démone avait un bon crochet du droit, elle s'était défendue comme une lionne, mais ils avaient quand même réussi à lui soutirer des informations avant qu'elle ne quitte le corps qu'elle possédait, à présent, ils connaissaient davantage de détails du plan d'Azazel, il désirait ouvrir la porte des enfers pour faire sortir Lilith et ils devaient tout faire pour empêcher cela, qui sait ce que pourrait faire Lilith sur terre.

Par contre, ils n'avaient pas eu de réponses sur Sam. Est-ce que le démon aux yeux jaunes voulait que ce soit Sam qui ouvre cette porte ? Ils n'en avaient pas la moindre idée. En pensant à Sam, Dean regarda son téléphone qui était posé sur la banquette près de lui, le chasseur lui avait envoyé un message, mais Sam ne lui avait pas répondu alors que ce dernier lui avait envoyé un message en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait ! C'était très étrange, car dans l'après-midi Dean lui avait raconté qu'ils allaient s'attaquer à la démone.

Il devait sûrement dormir maintenant, conclu le jeune chasseur avant de regarder de nouveau la route, en tapotant ses pouces sur le volant au rythme de « You Shook Me All Night Long d'AC/DC ».

Quand ils furent à quelques mètres de la maison, brusquement le pick-up de son père freina d'un coup devant lui, ce qui fit freiner Dean dans l'urgence, l'impala s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'autre voiture,  
Dean vit son père descendre de son pick-up, il regardait la route devant lui, Dean soupira avant de descendre de l'impala à son tour. La route était légèrement mouillée à cause de la pluie qui avait débuté et les feuilles des arbres chantaient avec le vent.

-T'as perdu la tête !? J'ai failli érafler l'impala ! Gueula Dean en s'avançant vers son père.

-Dean, ne t'approche pas !

Mais le jeune chasseur continua à aller vers son père malgré l'avertissement.  
-Pourquoi ?

Dean n'écouta pas et s'approcha jusqu'à voir un corps sur la route ... Du sang partout autour de lui.  
-Sa-Sam ?

Le cadet était étendu sur le dos, ses cheveux étaient mouillés.  
Une de ses joues était égratignée, et sous lui une plaque de sang s'était formée.  
-Dean !

John essaya de le retenir, mais Dean courut vers le cadet.

-Sam !?

Il se posa à genoux près du corps inerte, ne sachant pas trop comment le toucher  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! questionna Dean.

John ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, il n'en avait strictement aucune idée, quand il avait vu le corps sur la route, il s'était arrêté, mais il ne se doutait pas que c'était Sam, il avait même cru que ses yeux lui jouaient des tours à cause de la fatigue.  
-Je vais appeler les secours.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa veste.  
Dean installa ses doigts contre la gorge de Sam pour y chercher un pouls puis son poignet, mais rien, Sam … était mort.  
-C'est trop tard…

Son monde s'écoula devant ses yeux, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour le réparer, Sam était parti, comment, c'était possible ?  
Dean était perdu, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son propre battement de cœur. La voix de son père s'éloignait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas croire que cette scène était vraie. C'était comme s'il était en plein cauchemar et qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de se réveiller après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le protéger.

Le jeune chasseur passa ses bras sous les genoux et le dos de Sam avant de le surélever.

-Je te tiens murmura-t-il pour Sam même si ce dernier ne pouvait plus l'entendre puis prit la direction de l'impala.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Arrivés à la maison, les bras de Dean tremblaient dû au choc et à l'effort quand il passa le pas de la porte avec Sam dans ses bras, son père lui avait proposé de l'aider, mais il avait refusé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bobby stupéfié, il y a encore minutes, il pensait que Sam dormait dans sa chambre.  
Dean ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, car lui non plus ne savait pas, il prit le chemin de l'étage. Derrière lui, il laissait une traînée de sang, celui de Sam  
John regarda Bobby désirant des réponses, mais Bobby n'en avait pas ! Il n'avait rien entendu, ni la porte, ni les craquements des escaliers.

Arrivé en haut, Dean installa délicatement le corps de Sam sur son lit, et entra ensuite dans la salle de bain à la recherche de serviettes.

Il devait nettoyer tout le sang, il posa un bref instant son regard sur le miroir et vit les taches de sang qu'il avait sur son tee-shirt et son jean sans oublier sas mains qui étaient complètement couvertes de rouge aussi, puis ses yeux remplis de larmes et ses joues mouillées à cause de ces dernières, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

Il se lava les mains, le sang était dur à enlever, son cœur s'emballait à vive allure,  
Il regarda son reflet quelques secondes avant de ne plus le supporter et de balancer son poing dessus ! Le miroir se fissura sur le coup puis quelques gouttes de son sang tombèrent sur le lavabo... Il prit une grande respiration puis souffla pour se calmer, mais cela ne marchait qu'à moitié... Après ça, il agrippa les serviettes et alla de nouveau auprès de Sam.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

John buvait son café en regardant à travers la fenêtre de la cuisine, la pluie continuait de tomber. Cette légère averse lui rappelait un soir qui remontait à un an où il avait dû aller chercher Sam à la sortie des cours, car Dean ne pouvait pas, c'était arrivé deux mois après la sortie de l'hôpital de Sam.

Sam lui avait demandé de l'entraîner à la chasse ! Car Dean refusait de le faire,  
John était contre cette idée pendant quelques minutes puis il avait compris que Sam voulait seulement pourvoir les aider, donc il avait accepté... Sam avait toujours désiré les aider et ils ne lui avaient jamais donné l'occasion, qui plus est,  
il avait accusé Sam d'être du côté d'Azazel et il ne s'était même pas excusé, il était trop fier pour ça ! Bien sûr, il avait eu des doutes sur Sam, un gamin qui sortait de nulle part, qui entrait dans leur vie aussi vite, c'était étrange, mais… mais Sam n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, et il l'avait compris bien trop tard…

-Tu penses que c'est Azazel qui a fait le coup ?

-Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit un démon, car les sceaux de protection sont toujours là, sauf si Sam est sorti de la maison de son plein gré.

-Tu penses que les démons travaillent avec d'autres créateurs ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible.

John passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis sa barbe, cela avait été une longue nuit. Soudain, Dean entra dans la pièce a toute vitesse et se mit à chercher quelque chose dans les tiroirs et les placards.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

Son fils avait l'air d'un animal sauvage, son visage avait perdu toutes couleurs et il avait des cernes.  
-Tu cherches quoi ?

-La putain de trousse de soin ! Elle est nulle part.

Il arracha quasiment le deuxième tiroir qu'il ouvrit.

-Dean, ça fait 24 heures que tu n'as pas dormi, va te reposer… Bobby et moi, on va s'occuper du corps de Sam, recommanda John en espérant que son fils retrouve la raison.

-Ne t'avise pas de le toucher ! Gueula Dean en pointant son père du doigt.

-D'accord… On fera à ta façon, céda John, il n'avait pas envie de contrarier encore plus son fils.

Dean installa son regard fatigué sur Bobby, un bref instant avant de rebaisser les yeux, Bobby savait trop bien ce que Dean ressentait à présent, il aurait aimé le préserver de cela.  
-Je suis désolé, petit.

De simples excuses ne suffisaient pas songea Dean, mais il resta silencieux puis se remit à la recherche de la trousse médicale, il avait besoin de gazes et d'une aiguille pour recoudre la plaie de Sam.  
John attendit un moment avant de rappeler son fils à l'ordre, ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici à ne rien faire

-Dean, je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça, mais… si on ne fait rien, la porte des enfers sera ouverte.

-Je m'en fiche.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux.

-Ah non ? Répondit Dean en se retournant et en se posant devant John pour lui faire face.

Les yeux du jeune chasseur étaient froids et rouges, cela rappela John le soir de la mort de sa femme.

-Très bien, Bobby et moi, on va téléphoner à d'autres chasseurs pour nous aider… Pendant ce temps, mange quelque chose et repose-toi.

-Ça va.

-Dean.

-J'ai dit, ça va !

John ré-ouvrit la bouche, mais Bobby lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine et il avait raison, Dean ne voulait rien entendre !  
Quand Dean trouva enfin la trousse de soin, il l'attrapa et saisit une bouteille d'alcool en même temps puis remonta en haut.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

 **15 Juin**

John et Bobby étaient partis avec Jim, Caleb et William pour trouver une solution qui scellerait la porte des enfers pour toujours, en laissant Dean seul avec Sam, John était contre cette idée, mais il n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix, le monde entier était en jeu.

Dean était resté en observant le corps de Sam pendant de longues heures, plus il le regardait et plus ses yeux commençaient à le tromper, hallucinant de petits mouvements. La main du cadet tressautant. Sa poitrine se soulevant avec l'inhalation de l'air.

-Sammy ? Dit-il, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était seul.

Bien sûr, aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

-Dis-moi ce que je suis supposé faire ?

Honnêtement, Dean était égoïste, il le savait, il n'était pas capable de vivre sans Sam. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil sur le corps du cadet, sa gorge se serrait davantage. Il baissa les yeux puis nicha son visage entre ses mains, il essuya ses larmes avec ses mains puis saisit la bouteille de Jack Daniel's qui était à ses pieds et avala une gorgée

Pourquoi Sam était sorti ? Aucun démon n'aurait pu entrer sauf si c'était Azazel, mais les pièges de démons auraient été effacés comme l'autre fois.

Il était supposé faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comme s'il n'avait jamais connu Sam ? Se refermer sur lui-même comme son père avait fait après la mort de sa mère ?  
Il se frotta les mains sur ses yeux fermés dans l'espoir d'effacer l'image du corps sans vie de Sam de ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il avait cette scène qui se répétait, à cause de ça, il n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours déjà.

-DIS-MOI CE QUE JE SUIS SUPPOSE FAIRE ?!

Il se leva d'un coup de sa chaise, les poings serrés, il devait le sauver. Parce que Sam était son tout, ses mains tremblaient, il devait se calmer cela ne servait à rien de se mettre dans cet état… Il devait faire quelque chose ! Et il savait exactement quoi.

\- Je… Je vais te faire revenir.

Lui promet-il avant d'attraper sa veste et de descendre.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean était au milieu d'un carrefour où il enterrait une boite en métal, au centre du croisement avec une photo de lui, une fleur jaune sauvage, les os d'un chat noir et de la terre d'un cimetière, il avait tout réuni pour faire apparaître un démon, maintenant, il devait attendre et espérer que quelqu'un vienne à sa rencontre.

Il se releva en dépoussiérant ses mains, regardant de tous les côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Chuchota-t-il.

Il allait perdre espoir quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Dean Winchester, quelle surprise, parla la démone avec un air légèrement sarcastique qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir… J'imagine que tu m'as appelée pour conclure un contrat avec moi.

Ce n'était pas encore trop tard ! Dean pouvait faire machine arrière, oublier cette dernière année qu'il avait passée avec Sam, oublier les sentiments qu'il ressentait, mais non, c'était trop dur, rien que d'y penser cela lui brisait le cœur.

-Oui.

-C'est pour Sam ?

-Ou-oui…

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges de la démone.

-C'est mignon… Je suis d'accord pour passer un marché avec toi.

Dean hocha la tête, presque reconnaissant, il allait sauver Sam.

-Dix ans !

-Non.

-Huit.

-Je vais continuer à dire non.

-Très bien… Cinq ! C'est ma dernière offre, répondit Dean agacé, elle jouait avec lui, après quelques secondes de réflexion la brune s'approcha extrêmement près pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.  
-Cinq mois, pas un jour de plus.

Dean s'éloigna excédé de la limite de temps que lui proposait la démone.  
-Dégage.

-Très bien ! T'as raté ta chance... Ne tarde pas trop à enterrer Sam, il va bientôt pourrir signala-t-elle en commençant à partir.  
Dean se lâcha les lèvres, cinq mois ? C'était très peu ! Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix... Il ne pouvait pas perdre Sam.

-Attends !

La démone se retourna intéressée.

-Oui ?

-C'est… c'est d'accord, céda le chasseur en serrant les poings.

La démone brune gloussa avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de Dean.

-Tu vois ? Ce n'était pas si dur…

-Ferme-la !  
Dean l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira dans un baiser pour sceller leur contrat.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean entra dans la maison avec la boule au ventre, et ce qu'il avait fait, cela avait réellement marché ? Il l'espérait de tout son être.

Son père et lui avait déjà rencontré des personnes qui avaient vendu leur âme soit pour être populaire, riche, soit par amour… Et quelle qu'en soit la raison Dean avait toujours trouvé cela stupide… Et… et maintenant, il l'avait fait, il avait vendu son âme pour Sam.

Dean entra dans la pièce et vit Sam devant un miroir en train d'essayer de regarder sa blessure au dos.

-Sammy ?

Sam se retourna au son de la voix, et ses yeux se remplissèrent vite de larmes.

-Dean ?

-Sam !

Dean franchit la distance entre eux, enveloppant Sam de ses bras.

Ce n'était pas une illusion ou une apparition. C'était vraiment Sam. C'était vraiment lui ! Il avait réussi à le faire revenir, ils étaient de nouveau ensemble, à son tour Sam le serra fort contre lui quasiment désespéré, il avait cru être mort, comment, c'était possible ? Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve ?... Non, cela avait été trop réel pour être un simple rêve, sa conversation avec Azazel était vraie, il devait le raconter à Dean, il ouvrit la bouche, les mots étaient prêts à sortir, mais Dean le fit taire en scellant ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout le courage de Sam s'envola aussi vite qu'un claquement de doigts, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était leur premier et dernier moment ensemble.

Dean installa une de ses mains sur les hanches de Sam et l'autre entre ses omoplates pour l'attirer contre lui.

Quant à Sam, ce dernier avait ses doigts serrés dans le tissu de la chemise verte que portait le chasseur.

Après quelques secondes Dean s'éloigna à contre cœur pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle quand ce fut le cas, il reposa ses lèvres sur Sam, son cou, sa mâchoire.  
-Dean, Dean, De-Dean ! Répéta Sam en espérant avoir l'attention du sus-nommé.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai besoin d'une douche.

Dean releva la tête, regardant le cadet dans les yeux.

-Ouais… D'accord, je... Je t'attends dans la chambre alors…

S'il avait le choix, il ne lâcherait plus jamais Sam, et ce dernier ressentait la même chose, il désirait être constamment avec le chasseur et pour cela, il devait garder le secret sur la véritable nature des sentiments de Dean ! C'était égoïste, tellement égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas le perdre tout de suite.

-Où tu pourrais venir avec moi ... Tu ne sens pas très bon toi non plus.

Dean sourit.

-Je veux bien... Vas-y, je te rejoins, j'ai un truc à faire avant.

-Ok

Sam lui fit un dernier baiser avant de prendre le chemin de la salle de bain à l'étage.

Tandis que Dean alla dans la chambre avec un sac poubelle, il jeta les bouteilles d'alcool vide, il attrapa les draps salis de sang, il ne voulait plus les revoir et il ne désirait pas non plus que Sam les voie encore une fois.

Soudain en voyant tout le sang, une douleur serra son cœur, il allait mourir dans quelques mois et il avait peur, non, il était terrifié, mais il ne le regrettait pas et jamais il ne le regretterait, il aimait Sam, plus que tout, c'était son monde, son âme-sœur, son paradis. Et il devait tuer Azazel pour que Sam soit en sécurité avant de mourir, comme cela, il pourrait partir avec le sourire en sachant que Sam aurait une vie heureuse… En pensant à Sam, il se demandait s'il devait le dire à ce dernier ?... Non, pas maintenant, il avait envie d'oublier et de profiter de Sam pour l'instant, il prit son sac d'affaires et alla à la salle de bain là ou Sam l'attendait.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Dean avait sa main à plat sur le mur carrelé pour s'aider à se tenir debout, il était épuisé et tendu, néanmoins l'eau chaude l'aidait à se détendre.

Sam était vivant et avec lui, ce dernier avait l'air d'aller bien, comme si rien n'était arrivé, la cicatrice au bas de son dos avait complètement cicatrisé, le chasseur leva les doigts pour la toucher légèrement, ne posant pas les questions qu'il voulait poser.

La gorge de Dean était serrée, il n'était pas sûr si c'était à cause de la peau de Sam qui était de nouveau chaude sous ses doigts ou si c'était parce que toutes les cicatrices que possédait Sam lui donnaient envie de pleurer.  
Avant qu'il ne se décide, Sam se retourna, lui faisant face.

Sam passa ses doigts sur l'œil au beurre noir de Dean, ce dernier lui sourit faiblement, comme pour dire, « C'est rien » puis il se pencha en avant pour appuyer un doux baiser sur les lèvres mouillées de Sam.  
Dean glissa tendrement sa langue entre les lèvres de Sam, ce dernier frissonna, ses genoux étaient sur le point de céder, alors il plaça soigneusement ses bras autour du cou de Dean.  
Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de Dean. Cela le rendait si heureux parce qu'il savait que le chasseur était aussi nerveux et excité que lui.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît… J'ai envie de toi.

Sa voix était douce comme un murmure, mais elle résonna dans les tympans de Dean comme si c'était la seule voix qui existait dans l'univers. Ce dernier hocha la tête, il partagé la même envie que Sam, d'autant plus, ils n'avaient plus le luxe d'attendre, il ouvrit légèrement le rideau de la douche pour pouvoir attrapa le tube de vaseline qui était rangé dans son sac, son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine.

Il se retourna vers Sam à nouveau, ce dernier lui fit un léger sourire avant de se recoller à lui, ils se touchaient, ils s'embrassaient tandis que Dean glissait lentement son index dans Sam aussi prudemment que possible, le cadet se mordit les joues lorsque l'intrusion brûlante se fit sentir, mais ne se plaignit pas.  
Dean commençait à lui poser des doux baisers sur le cou, les épaules.

-Ça va ?

Sam hocha la tête, incapable de former des mots.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et le sentiment de picotement avait disparu et le plaisir et l'excitation l'avaient remplacé, le cadet tentait de contrôler sa respiration, se mordant la langue pour s'empêcher de supplier Dean de bouger son doigt, mais le chasseur entendit ses prières, prudemment, il commença à bouger son index, toujours en embrassant, mordant le cou et la clavicule de Sam, après quelques secondes Dean y ajouta un deuxième doigt  
Sam gémissait de plaisir, il ne se doutait pas que cela pouvait être si incroyable avec seulement les doigts de Dean à l'intérieur de lui.

Ses jambes tremblaient et le majeur de Dean se glissa finalement contre son point sensible, il serait tombé à genoux si Dean n'avait pas rapidement enroulé son bras libre autour de sa taille.

-Je te tiens (le sexe sous la douche c'était trop compliqué d'autant plus, qu'ils avaient tous les deux du mal à rester debout) Allons dans la chambre.  
Sam hocha la tête vivement.

 **-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**

Les garçons n'avaient même pas pris la peine de se sécher correctement qu'ils se glissèrent dans leur chambre.

Dean était assis au bord du lit et Sam devant lui.

L'excitation montait de plus en plus ! En laissant le stress de côté,  
Sam s'installa sur les cuisses du chasseur, ses mains touchaient ses épaules puis ses cheveux, Dean le regardait amoureusement, encore plus qu'avant.  
Dean embrassa le torse de Sam, celui-ci glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean en haletant.

-Dean ... De-Dean ...  
La voix de Sam était brisée et haletante, Dean se déplaça, traînant ses dents sur la peau sensible faisant gémir et frémir Sam, la main de Dean lâcha sa prise sur la hanche de Sam, allant vers le membre tendu de ce dernier, commençant à le caresser puis releva les yeux pour s'attaquer de nouveau à ses lèvres.

-De-Dean, je… Je ne vais pas encore tenir longtemps.

Lui également ne pouvait plus attendre, son membre était douloureusement tendu contre son ventre, il renversa Sam sur lit et s'installa entre ses jambes écartées, collant sa bouche contre celle de Sam pour partager un baiser avant de se redresser légèrement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux mouillés, Sam s'en lécha les lèvres, son chasseur était magnifiquement sexy ! Dean attrapa le tube de vaseline qu'ils avaient balançé sur le lit en arrivant dans la pièce pour lubrifier son membre

Sam sentit que sa poitrine allait exploser et que ses battements de cœur allaient faire éclater ses tympans.

Le chasseur le regarda attentivement comme pour lui demander s'il était prêt et Sam hocha la tête hâtivement, il était prêt depuis des mois.  
Dean appuya un tendre baiser sur la joue non égratignée de Sam alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, ils gémirent presque à l'unisson alors que la virilité de Dean dépassait l'anneau de chair de Sam, ce dernier serra les dents, fermant les yeux, essayant de s'adapter.

-Putain… Jura Dean dans sa barbe, regardant Sam mordant sa lèvre, ses cheveux désordonnés qui tombaient sur son visage, ses joues rougies. C'était une vue que Dean voulait graver dans sa mémoire.

Sam tendit la main pour la poser contre la mâchoire de Dean pour l'emmener à partager un doux baiser, Dean gémit doucement quand Sam approfondit le baiser, passa sa langue contre sa lèvre inférieure en bougeant légèrement ses hanches, Perdit son souffle quand Dean fut complètement à l'intérieur de lui.

Le chasseur prit cela comme le feu vert et commença ses mouvements, s'assurant que Sam sentait chaque centimètre de lui, le cadet haletait à chaque poussée, une de ses mains tenant fermement la nuque du chasseur tandis que l'autre était sur son dos, l'amulette de ce dernier se frottait contre la poitrine du cadet, le métal froid rassurait Sam que c'était bien réel et non un rêve.

Après quelques secondes lorsque Dean fut sûr que Sam était bien détendu, il prit un rythme plus rapide, Sam y répondit en écartant davantage les jambes, le souffle de Sam commença à être saccadé et son emprise se resserrait autour de Dean.  
Il était au bord de la libération. Il soupirait de plaisir à chaque poussée et chaque fois que Dean parvenait à atteindre sa prostate.

Dean répéta le prénom du cadet encore et encore entre ses gémissements, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne disparaisse.

Sam agrippa le dos de Dean alors qu'il sentait le plaisir s'agrandir dans tout son corps. Ils gémissaient bruyamment, leur voix résonnait dans la petite pièce.  
Sam n'avait jamais pensé que le sexe pourrait être si incroyable et intime, le corps et l'esprit de Sam étaient remplis de Dean et seulement.

-Dean ...

Sa voix était brisée.

Dean grogna et descendit sa main sur le membre brûlant de Sam pour le caresser à la même cadence que ses coups de reins, Sam ne pouvait plus se maintenir, il jeta sa tête en arrière et se libéra entre leurs deux corps avec le prénom du chasseur sur ses lèvres.

Dean continua ses mouvements encore un moment avant de venir à son tour en soufflant « Sam » entre ses lèvres, ce qui envoya des ondes de plaisir à travers le corps de Sam.  
-Je t'aime, Sammy.

Sam lui sourit tendrement, véritablement heureux, néanmoins, il savait que les sentiments du chasseur étaient faux et qu'il devait tout lui raconter, mais quand il avait aperçu Dean, il avait changé d'avis ! Il était conscient que c'était injuste pour Dean ... Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il espérait pouvoir lui dire un jour, il aimait Dean plus que tout.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Des larmes naissaient dans ses yeux, mais il se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer.

* * *

 **À suivre !  
**

 **ENFIN ! xD pas vrai ? haha j'espère que ça vous a plu ! à bientôt pour la suite.  
**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Hello, voici le chapitre 20 :D bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Adonis Pendragon : Merci bcp ! :D mon histoire suit à peu près le scénario de la série et l'épisode ou Dean vent son âme pour Sam est l'un de mes préférés ! j'étais donc obligée d'écrire cette scène et oui, Azazel, c'est un fdp xD  
Bonne lecture à toi.  
**

 **:**

 **narutine : Haha xD moi j'adore ce passage justement ... C'est le passage qui m'a fait encore plus aimé le Wincest ! voir Dean vendre son âme pour Sam T-T, je trouve cela tellement beau.**  
 **Et oui, la scène de fin ! :3, j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire xD j'espère que t'as pris autant de plaisir a la lire**  
 **Bonne lecture.  
**

 **:**

 **TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER : Haha, tout ne pouvait pas être parfait hein ;) On est quand même dans SPN ! xD Même si je trouve qu'ils s'en sortent plutôt bien (Comparer à la tienne de fan-fic ;) ) merci à toi et bonne lecture :3 *bisous***

* * *

 **.Merci à Zazalo pour son travail sur ce chapitre '3'.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **16 juin**

Dean avait des courbatures à tous les muscles, il se leva du lit avec difficulté, fit un tour à la salle de douche puis se dirigea vers la cuisine là où un doux parfum de pancakes sucrés se fit sentir, arrivés à distraction, il sourit à la scène qui s'offrait devant lui, c'était une situation étrange pour le jeune chasseur, qui n'était jamais véritablement tombé amoureux jusqu'à maintenant, Sam était devant le gaz en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner dans un de vieux tee-shirt du groupe Kansas qui appartenait à Dean et un pantalon de survêtement gris.  
Le jeune chasseur se plaça derrière le cadet puis l'enlaça par la taille et embrassa sa joue qui n'était pas meurtrie.

-Il n'y a plus de café déclara le cadet.

Dean sourit, c'était le moindre de ses soucis.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout moment et se retrouver de nouveau en face du corps sans vie de Sam, le chasseur installa son nez contre les cheveux de Sam puis son cou pour inhaler son odeur, Sam en frissonna avant de pivoter pour embrasser affectueusement la bouche du chasseur.

-Je meurs de faim.

-C'est bientôt prêt répondit-il en se reconcentrant sur le feu.

Dean resserra son emprise autour de Sam, le collant a lui, leur corps s'épousaient parfaitement, ils faisaient la même taille à présent, Sam avait l'air de grandir tous les jours. Dean redoutait le jour où Sam serait plus grand que lui. Ce dernier s'en vanterait sûrement sans cesse, soudain la réalité frappa Dean de plein fouet, il avait oublié le contrat qu'il avait passé avec la démone de croisement, il se racla la gorge.

-Je tuerai Azazel, et après, on pourra avoir une vie normale… Je suis fatigué de la chasse, des motels pourris… De ce poids sur mes épaules… On pourra avoir une maison, tu pourras faire des études.

Dean mentait à Sam, il était au courant qu'il n'avait plus que cinq mois à vivre avant d'aller en enfer, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le dire à Sam et il désirait que Sam ait une vie normale avec ou sans lui.

Sam hocha la tête, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, il devait avouer à Dean ce qu'Azazel lui avait dit, mais il avait peur et si Dean le détestait en sachant la vérité ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter, il était vraiment un monstre de profiter de Dean ainsi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que dira ton père ?

-On s'en fiche de son avis.

Dean déposa un dernier baiser sur le cou de Sam avant de le laisser continuer le petit-déjeuner.

Quand Dean se retourna, il vit Bobby dans l'encadrement de la porte. Dean commença à paniquer jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de dégoût dans son expression, il ne les jugeait pas, mais était plutôt choqué de revoir Sam debout.

-Hé, Bobby.

Le cadet se retourna vers les chasseurs.

-Sam... ? Souffla Bobby avec des gros yeux.

-Hé… Répliqua Sam.

-Sam… T'as l'air en forme… Dean on peut discuter dehors ?

Dean posa ses yeux fatigués sur Bobby.

-Ouais, j'arrive, laisse-moi mettre un jean et ma veste.

Bobby hocha la tête, toujours secoué par la surprise que fut Sam.

-Je t'attends à l'extérieur, déclara le vieux chasseur.

-D'accord, répondit Dean avant de monter à l'étage pour se préparer, laissant le cadet seul.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

-Tu vas me dire comment tu as fait ?

-Fait quoi ?

Bobby et Dean marchaient entre les voitures mortes.  
-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot !... Sam était mort ! Cria le vieux chasseur en colère.

Le jeune chasseur se mordit la lèvre, comment pouvait-il expliquer cela ? Il avait été faible et égoïste…

-Je ne pouvais pas le perdre.

-T'as pensé à ton père ?! Et Sam ? À ton avis, comment il réagira quand il le saura ?!

-Tu ne lui diras rien, ne le dis pas… Je le ferai moi, le moment venu.

Bobby se calma un peu quand il vit la détresse dans les yeux de Dean, pauvres enfants, ils ne méritaient pas tout cela.

-D'accord…

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres en silence, le cœur de Dean battait fort, il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation, se montrer vulnérable. C'était contre sa nature, il désirait rendre les personnes qu'il aimait heureuses et il faisait tout l'inverse.  
Dean avala sa salive, avant de reparler.

-Alors… La porte des enfers ?

-Fermée… Mais des démons ont réussi à sortir et William s'est fait tuer, énonçait Bobby d'un ton attristé.

Dean s'arrêta de marcher, sous le choc de l'annonce, Bobby se stoppa également.

-Ellen et Jo sont au courant ?

-On leur a dit, oui… John est resté là-bas, il ne voulait pas les laisser seules, il se sent responsable.

-Je vois…

Pauvre William, songea Dean, il ne méritait pas cela, il avait toujours été un très bon chasseur et un bon père pour Jo. Dean espérait la revoir pour pouvoir lui présenter ses excuses….

John arriva à la maison, fatigué de sa nuit et de son passage chez Ellen, cette dernière avait été bouleversée de la nouvelle, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de l'accuser et de le mettre dehors, il n'avait pas osé se justifier et avait préféré laisser les filles tranquilles, elles ne désirait sûrement ne pas le revoir.  
-Dean ? Appela-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Personne ne répondit, soudain John sentit un doux parfum venant de la cuisine, il était mort de faim. Il s'en approcha en pensant voir son fils ou Bobby, mais ce fut tout autre.

-Sam ?

Sam était en train de manger son petit-déjeuner, il avait l'air en forme pour un mort, pensa John.

Il devait rester calme, son fils avait sûrement fait une bêtise pour sauver Sam, mais… mais il ne pouvait pas s'énerver, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Oh… Bonjour, John.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, que lui rendit John avec du mal, encore sous le choc.

-Où est Dean ?

-Dehors avec Bobby… Répliqua Sam avant que le son de la porte ne se fasse entendre.  
John se retourna et vit son fils.

-Papa ?

-Dean, faut qu'on parle.

Sam et Bobby les laissèrent, Sam avait essayé de soutirer les réponses à ses questions à Bobby, mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas.

Dean expliqua tout à son père, il s'attendait qu'il se mette à hurler contre lui, contre Sam, contre le monde entier, mais rien, il resta silencieux.

-Papa ? dit quelque chose...

Son fils allait mourir et aller en enfer ? Pourquoi ? Pour Sam ! C'était quoi ce délire… Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver.

-Je ne laisserai pas ça arriver Dean, tu m'entends ! Tu n'iras pas en enfer… Je ferai tout pour te sauver mon garçon, promit-il en prenant son fils dans ses bras.  
Dean hocha la tête, en espérant que son père avait raison.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
14 juillet

C'était le 14 juillet, la ville avait prévu de tirer des feux d'artifice et Sam avait raconté à Dean qu'il souhaitait aller les voir, Bobby avait accepté qu'ils aillent avec une légère imprécision donc les garçons avaient pris l'impala le soir, direction la ville, mais en réalité Sam avait d'autres projets, lorsqu'ils furent assez loin de la maison le cadet demanda à Dean de ranger la voiture dans une plaine loin des regards, quand ce fut le cas Sam se pencha pour embrasser le chasseur innocemment d'abord puis bougea pour s'installer sur les genoux du chasseur, ses doigts commençaient lentement à remonter le tee-shirt noir de Dean.

-En fait, tu t'en fiches des feux d'artifices.

Sam rigola.

-Comment t'as deviné ?

Le cadet voulait seulement avoir un moment seul avec son chasseur, depuis la nuit de leur première fois, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de répéter l'acte et cela les frustrait.

Il aida Dean à enlever son tee-shirt puis fit de même.  
Dans un mouvement rapide, Sam se remit sur le côté passager pour pouvoir enlever le reste de vêtements qui lui restait. Quant à Dean, celui-ci défit sa braguette et descendit légèrement son jean sur ses cuisses pour laisser sortir son érection, il cracha dans sa main, se caressant lentement tandis que Sam se mordit la lèvre à la vue, avant de se reposer sur le chasseur.

Ils s'embrassaient comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils haletèrent tous les deux lorsque leurs érections se pressaient l'une contre l'autre.  
Dean se pencha pour prendre le tube de vaseline dans la boite à gants, et commença à préparer Sam avec ses doigts tandis que ce dernier caressait leurs membres bien tendus.

-Dean… Gémit Sam entre deux baisers lorsque le chasseur retira ses doigts, se sentant trop vide, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, car les doigts de Dean furent vite remplacés par son membre. Il se crispa quelque peu, ce que fit voir des étoiles au chasseur, ce dernier embrassa sa bouche, son cou puis sa clavicule l'aidant à se détendre.

Lorsque ça fut le cas, Sam commença à bouger son bassin, légèrement.  
Après quelques secondes Dean agrippa les hanches de Sam pour lui faire augmenter le rythme.

Sam en perdait la tête, c'était si bon, il serra ses doigts sur le cuir de la banquette de l'impala. Jeta sa tête en arrière offrant son cou à Dean, que celui-ci s'empressa d'attaquer, l'embrassant, le mordant. Cela laisserait sûrement une marque, mais les garçons ne s'en inquiétaient pas.

Ce fut Dean qui arriva en premier avec le prénom du cadet sur ses lèvres. Suivi de Sam, ses jambes tremblaient et son cœur battait vite.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Sam ne brise le silence.

-Il faut rentrer.

-Ouais, accepta le chasseur avec regret.

Sam s'installa sur le côté passager pour se rhabiller, Dean fit pareil. Puis ils prirent le chemin de la maison.

Quand ils furent à la maison, Bobby leur demanda s'ils s'étaient amusés et Sam répondit aussi innocemment que possible, que ça avait été incroyable.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
15 octobre

John marchait dans une petite ruelle, il était ici pour un démon, certains avaient l'air de croire qu'il connaissait des choses sur le contrat de Dean, c'était leur dernière chance, il n'avait plus le temps, c'était ce soir que les chiens de l'enfer allaient venir pour son fils.

Soudain, John s'arrêta, il se sentit observé subitement. Il saisit le colt qui était à sa ceinture puis entendit des bruits de plusieurs bottes qui s'approchaient de lui.  
Il fit volte-face et vit trois personnes devant lui.

-Salut, John parla la jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts.

Le Winchester ne les avait jamais vus, mais il réalisa tout de suite que c'étaient des démons.

-Tu ne comptais quand même pas t'en sortir comme ça après ce que toi et ton fils m'avez fait ?... Questionna la brune.

Le chasseur comprit que cette démone était celle du bar, celle qui leur avait échappé, ils étaient ici pour se venger.

John ne perdit pas de temps et braqua les démons.  
-C'est mignon… On sait qu'il ne te reste qu'une balle, tu ne vas pas la gâcher pour nous, repris Meg en s'avançant. Puis Ruby l'imita et l'autre démon avec elles aussi.

Les trois s'approchèrent comme des lions, John devait fuir, il n'avait plus rien pour se défendre après sa chasse d'aujourd'hui et son pick-up était loin d'ici.

Il fit quelques pas en arrière avant de faire volte-face et de se mettre à courir en direction de sa voiture.

Il devait faire vite ! Ces démons n'avaient pas l'air d'être des démons normaux, ils ne seraient pas venus ici sinon.

Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture, attrapa rapidement sa flasque où il y avait de l'eau bénite, il se retourna vivement prêt à leur jeter de l'eau bénite pour les déstabiliser, mais c'était trop tard.

Ruby planta son couteau en plein cœur de John, ce dernier cracha du sang, il sentait ses jambes flancher sous lui avant de s'étendre en pensant à son fils.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean regardait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam, son cœur était serré, ses tripes se tordaient dans tous les sens, les jours étaient passés si vite, c'était ce soir que les chiens de l'enfer allaient venir pour lui et il ne pouvait rien faire pour éviter cela, son père avait cherché un moyen de lui éviter son sort, ce dernier avait passé ses cinq derniers mois à voyager pour trouver des démons et des infos pour savoir si un contrat avec un démon de croisement pouvait être annulé, il donnait toujours des nouvelles à Dean, mais ce soir, il ne répondait pas au téléphone, Dean espérait qu'il allait bien.

Soudain, Sam entra dans la pièce, s'approchant de lui.

-Dean, je dois te parler.

-Mmh ? Ce n'est pas le moment Sammy, je dois téléphoner à mon père.

Il composa un autre des nombreux numéros de portable de son père, mais il tomba encore une fois sur la messagerie.

-C'est important... Insista Sam

Le chasseur leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils pour essayer de lire en Sam.  
-D'accord, je t'écoute céda-t-il en allant s'asseoir sur le lit en redoutant ce que le cadet allait lui dire, il n'avait pas l'air serein.

Sam avala difficilement sa salive, il allait tout perdre en quelques instants.

-Azazel, il a… Il m'a raconté qu'il t'avait jeté une malédiction ...

-Une malédiction ?

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils.

-Une sorcière t'a jeté un sort.

-Quel genre ? Questionna Dean en se relevant du lit en sentant son cœur s'emballer  
Sam baissa les yeux, il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

-Un sortilège d'amour...

Dean comprit où Sam voulait en venir et il avait du mal à y croire, c'était fou… Mais pas impossible, ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait été attiré si fort par Sam

-J'aurais dû m'en douter… (murmura-t-il pour lui-même avant de reparler à Sam) T'as choisi le bon moment pour m'avouer ça… Cracha-t-il froidement, il ne désirait pas être méchant contre Sam, mais il était en colère.

-Pourquoi ?

Sam avait été honnête avec lui, il devait aussi l'être.

-J'ai vendu mon âme pour te sauver… Et c'est ce soir que les chiens de l'enfer vont venir.

-Qu-quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendu…

-Mais… (Sam se lécha les lèvres et ses yeux se noyèrent) qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que je vais mourir…

Cette déclaration eut l'effet d'un coup-de-poing dans le ventre pour le cadet, il ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Pourquoi le chasseur lui avait caché ça ?! Pourquoi avait-il vendu son âme pour lui, il ne méritait pas cela.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire… Sans toi ?  
Les yeux verts de Dean habituellement chauds et bienveillants étaient froids.

-Je suis sûr que tu te débrouilleras…

Sam hocha la tête, laissant tomber ses larmes, il devait sortir d'ici. Le regard du chasseur l'oppressa, il fit volte-face et parti de la chambre.

Dean ferma les yeux, il pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner contre sa cage thoracique  
Sa relation avec Sam n'était que mensonge ? Comment cela pouvait être vrai ? Dean ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait toujours su que Sam avait un « pouvoir » sur lui, la preuve, il avait vendu son âme pour lui sans regret, mais il avait naïvement cru que c'était parce qu'ils étaient des âmes-sœurs. C'était n'importe quoi.

Ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, c'était dû au sortilège, aucun amour n'était vrai, mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi même en sachant cela Dean ne pouvait pas se résoudre à arrêter d'aimer Sam ? Il était perdu, il ne pouvait même plus faire confiance en ses sentiments

Il devait aller voir Sam, lui parler, il ne pouvait pas mourir en ne sachant pas la vérité sur lui-même.

-SAM !  
Dean ouvrit la porte de la chambre, prêt à aller à la recherche du cadet, mais se stoppa quand il vit un énorme chien noir tâché de sang sur son passage.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-  
18 octobre

Les choses s'étaient passées vite, tellement vite que Sam avait encore des doutes que tout cela soit vrai, lui et Bobby étaient devant la tombe de Dean, John était injoignable et introuvable, c'était comme-ci il avait disparu de la surface de la terre comme Dean, Sam redoutait le pire tout comme Bobby, mais ce dernier gardait espoir, Sam avait supplié Bobby pour qu'il ne brûle pas le corps de Dean, Bobby avait accepté en avouant qu'il cherchait un moyen pour faire revenir Dean à la vie, mais que toutes ses tentatives échouaient, c'était comme si l'univers entier désirait que Dean reste six pieds sous terre.

Il se souvenait des moindres détails, quand lui et Dean s'étaient disputés Sam était descendu et après quelques minutes, il avait entendu Dean hurler de peur et de douleur, il s'était précipité en haut et c'était déjà trop tard, le corps de Dean gisait sur le sol dans une mare de sang.

Il en cauchemardait toutes les nuits.

-Allez, rentrons… Parla Bobby en rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

Sam mit sa main dans sa poche, là où était cachée l'amulette de Dean en suivant le chasseur, perdu dans ses pensées.

Dean était mort par sa faute et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était aussi difficile que quand ses parents avaient perdu la vie, il était détruit.

Il passa des heures devant la fenêtre regardant le bout de bois formant une croix où le corps de Dean reposait, ça le rendait malade de le savoir là-dessous.  
La nuit noire était tombée lorsque Bobby s'approcha du cadet.

-Il est tard, tu devrais aller dormir.

-Ouais… Des nouvelles de John ?

Bobby secoua la tête

-Aucune...

-Je vois.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute Sam… Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire, dit Bobby en espérant réconforter le cadet. Ce dernier lui fit un faible sourire.

-Merci.

Le vieux chasseur lui fit une tape sur l'épaule.

-Bonne nuit petit.

-Bonne nuit.

Sam monta dans la chambre pour s'y enfermer, appuyant sa tête contre la porte, frottant ses mains sur ses yeux rouges à cause des nombreuses larmes qu'il avait laissé couler.

Il aimerait pouvoir remonter dans le temps et refuser quand Dean lui avait proposé de partir avec lui, il avait été tellement égoïste, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui et pas aux conséquences, s'il n'avait pas été stupide en suivant le polymorphe, Dean serait encore en vie et avec lui.

C'était trop dur, Sam se dirigea vers l'armoire pour prendre son sac et quelques affaires avant de partir dans la nuit noire, sans regarder derrière lui.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

28 février

Les jours passaient, puis les mois, Sam avait perdu la notion du temps, il revivait au jour le jour, il avait recommencé à se prostituer pour survivre n'ayant pas le choix.  
Le cadet était assis à même le sol bétonné de la petite ruelle d'où il était, la pluie trempait ses vêtements, mais il s'en fichait, il était trop fatigué pour chercher un abris.  
Son cou et sa gorge le faisaient souffrir à cause de son client du soir, ce dernier l'avait étranglé jusqu'à qu'il ait des marques au cou, Sam avait cru pendant quelques secondes que c'était encore une fois un démon qui désirait le tuer, mais non, en fait le mec aimait juste ça.  
Sam n'avait pas protesté jusqu'à ce qu'il tire violemment par le collier qu'il portait autour du cou, le brisant par la même occasion.

Sam avait pété un câble, il avait insulté l'homme, le repoussant, il l'avait même peut-être frappé, il ne se souvenait plus très bien.

Il tenait le cordon qui était rompu et le pendentif dans sa main, les serrant, ne voulant pas les perdre.

Sa santé mentale vacilla, il le sentait, il devenait fou, il pensait voir Dean plusieurs fois par jour, entendait sa voix.

Il se resserra sur lui-même.

« Tu sais, on lui a dit que tu t'étais enfui de chez Bobby, et que tu te prostituais à nouveau… Il est très en colère contre toi ».  
« Tais-toi » répondit-il.

Il espérait que ce n'étaient que des mensonges, que Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais.

Il fit un nœud au cordon de l'amulette puis la remit à son cou

« Il crie ton nom parfois… Et c'est marrant quand on lui envoie des doubles de toi pour le torturer ».

Le cadet ne put retenir ses larmes, il était fatigué et penser à Dean le détruisait à petit feu, comme lui avait détruit la vie des Winchesters.

Soudainement, une silhouette fit son apparition devant lui.

-Sam ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux, c'était Azazel, peut-être son salut.  
-Je vous en supplie, ramenez-le !

Il serrait fortement l'amulette dans sa main.

-Je le ferai… Seulement si tu me suis… Tu n'as pas oublié qu'on avait besoin de toi ?

Il était prêt à tout faire pour sauver le chasseur, il ne pensait plus à lui, ni au reste du monde, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Dean.

-Je ferais n'importe quoi…

-Bien, suis-moi.

Azazel lui tendit la main et Sam se précipita pour l'attraper.

* * *

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

 **À suivre**  
 **Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fan-fic :') Je suis triste et en même temps, je suis contente ! Je pourrai me concentrer sur mon roman en cours et écrire une nouvelle fan-fiction ! :D j'ai hâte, j'ai tellement idées.**


	21. Chapitre 21 Fin

**Bonsoir ! :D voici enfin la fin de cette fan-fiction j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **:**

 **Adonis Pendragon : Haha ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas une fin Deathfic ... Enfin, tu verras bien :p et merci d'avoir suivi ma Fic jusqu'à là, bonne lecture à toi.**  
 ***Coeurs***

 **:**

 **TaraCAMPBELLWINCHESTER : J'espère avoir fait assez vite haha :') Merci d'avoir suivi ma fiction jusqu'à la fin *coeurs***  
 **:**

 **.Merci à Zazalo pour son travail sur ce chapitre '3'.**  
 **.Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent ma Fiction et qui l'ajoutent à leurs favoris '3'.**

* * *

Chapitre 21

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

30 mai

4 ans plus tard …

Dean se réveilla d'un bond, le souffle coupé, il avait fait un cauchemar. Il passa ses mains sur la figure, essayant de minimiser sa fatigue et d'oublier le visage bien trop familier de ses nombreux rêves.

Depuis qu'il était sorti des enfers, sans savoir comment il faisait des cauchemars horribles de ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas… Il rêvait aussi de Sam parfois, comme ce soir.

Subitement, Dean se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit, il y avait une femme près de lui, dénudée, comme lui, il avait oublié la nuit qu'il avait passée avec elle et… il avait également oublié son prénom.

Il grimaça, il devait partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille, songea-t-il, ce n'était pas son genre néanmoins, il n'était pas d'humeur à prendre le petit-déjeuner avec elle, lui parler, faire comme-ci tout était normal.

En partant, il allait lui rendre service, il était un véritable poison pour les personnes qui était autour de lui.

Le chasseur se leva doucement du lit, commençant à s'habiller, il mit son jean puis son tee-shirt et sa chemise avant de mettre ses chaussures, brusquement, il entendit un bruit venant de l'extérieur de la chambre.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, la femme dans le lit se réveilla en sursaut. Tandis qu'une brune aux yeux complètement noirs entrait dans la chambre.

Dean attrapa sa flasque avec de l'eau bénite dedans pour repousser la démone, mais ce fut trop tard.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Quand le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, sa vision était troublée et il avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, malgré cela, il comprit tout de suite où il était.

Il était entouré de démons, les poignets et les chevilles attachés. Il devait réfléchir, trouver un moyen de fuir ! Mais comment faire ? C'était peut-être la fin pour lui.

-Reste éveillé ! (Dean reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre). Quelqu'un veut te parler, Déclara la démone en attrapant les cheveux de Dean, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous avez fait quoi de la fille qui était avec moi ?

-Désolé de te le dire, mais on l'a tuée, elle ne voulait pas se taire, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Dean se releva légèrement pour se mettre à genoux, sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait du sang sur sa tempe, ces enfoirés n'y étaient pas allés de main morte.

Sa vue devenait plus net après quelques instants, et ce qu'il vit devant lui le bouleversa.

Sam ? ce dernier était plus grand et musclé qu'avant, mais le chasseur en était sûr, c'était Sam, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Son cœur se resserra.

Dean avait passé deux années à rechercher Sam, sans succès… le chasseur avait perdu espoir, s'était fait à l'idée que Sam avait disparu.

\- Pendant tout ce temps, je pensais que tu étais mort... Parla le chasseur difficilement dû au choc.

Sam posa enfin ses yeux sur Dean, son regard avait perdu toutes traces de chaleur.

\- J'aurais préféré, avoua-t-il.

Sam n'arrivait pas à enlever ses yeux du chasseur, ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir énormément souffert en ces quatre ans, il avait l'air plus vieux et plus tourmenté. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Néanmoins, il était bien vivant, cela soulagea Sam.

\- Comment va John ? Demanda soudainement le cadet, se souvenant qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avant de partir de la maison.

\- Il est mort… c'est un de tes démons qui l'a tué, parla Dean, confirmant les soupçons du cadet.

Sam tourna son regard vers Ruby qui avait un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres… C'était donc elle qui l'avait tué.

Azazel lui avait promis qu'ils ne feraient rien contre les Winchesters et Bobby ! Il avait menti, cela renforça l'idée de Sam, il avait fait venir Dean ici, non sans raison, il désirait aider le chasseur, lui ôter ce sortilège qui lui pourrissait sans doute la vie.

\- Je suis navré d'entendre ça… Et Bobby ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était toujours en vie, mais dans un fauteuil roulant.

Sam ferma les yeux, la tristesse l'envahit, il aurait voulu pouvoir leur éviter cela, John n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant… juste quelqu'un de maladroit et Bobby était une bonne personne sous son air de ours mal léché… Ils ne méritaient pas tout ça.

\- Laissez-nous seuls.

Les démons obérèrent, sortant de la pièce.

\- Je t'attends dans la chambre, dit Ruby à Sam, en lançant un regard en direction de Dean. Celui-ci sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans.

Quand ils furent seuls, un silence émergea dans la pièce, aucun n'osant parler en premier maintenant qu'ils pouvaient être honnêtes, puis Sam pris son courage à deux mains, il fit quelques pas en direction du chasseur.

\- Relève-toi, Dean.

Ce dernier le fit non sans mal à cause des chaînes qu'il avait aux chevilles et aux poignets.

\- Si tu veux me tuer, fais le vite… Les longs discours m'ont toujours fatigué, s'exprima le chasseur.

Le cadet sourit, Dean n'avait pas vraiment changé, cela le rassurait de savoir cela.

-Tu empestes le parfum de femme et la sueur…

Dean ricana méchamment.

-Tu m'as fait venir pour parler de mes conquêtes ?

-Non (Sam sourit tristement, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses véritables intentions à Dean tout de suite, c'était trop risqué.) J'avais envie de te voir… Avant de dire oui à Lucifer... Et tu me manquais.

Dean se moqua.

\- J'espère que la brune de tout à l'heure t'a bien réconforté.

Sam rougit comme un enfant pris sur le fait ! Le cœur du chasseur manqua un battement, pendant un instant, il avait cru revoir le Sam qu'il avait connu ... De tout son être, il désirait s'approcher de Sam, le toucher, l'embrasser, néanmoins, il devait résister.

Le cadet garda les yeux baissés, faisant quelques pas en direction du chasseur jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé pour tout, Dean, vraiment, si j'avais su comment tout ça se serait terminé, j'aurais tout fait pour ne jamais te rencontrer.

Il leva enfin ses yeux sur Dean, ce dernier avait un visage fermé, cachant ses émotions. Le cadet posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, la tension entre eux monta d'un cran.

Soudain, le chasseur jura dans sa barbe avant de se précipiter et presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Sam fut surpris. C'était un acte de souffrance et stupidité, mais Sam l'embrassa en retour avec autant de passion qu'avant donc le chasseur s'en fichait des conséquences. Ses sentiments avaient pris le pas sur sa raison.

Il embrassait Sam comme un homme affamé, s'accrochant à l'avant de sa chemise et le tirant plus près, tirant, tirant comme s'il pouvait le tirer à l'intérieur. Ils étaient un, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait toujours été un.

\- Retire-moi ces chaînes.

\- Je n'ai pas les clés.

\- Fait chier, souffla Dean entre ses dents avant d'attirer Sam pour coller leurs lèvres à nouveau, le baiser fut passionné, mais surtout désespéré, après quelques secondes, ils se retrouvent sur le sol. Leurs jambes s'emmêlaient les unes aux autres. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que leur tee-shirts soient arrachés puis leur jeans.

Dean haleta alors que le sexe de Sam entrait en contact avec le sien. Sam se déplaçait de haut en bas, créant une douce friction entre eux.

Ils s'embrasèrent, encore, encore et encore, se touchant se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Puis après quelques secondes Sam pris leur membre en main, donnant au chasseur la chair de poule, ce dernier se retrouvait complètement à la merci de Sam à cause de ses chaînes, le plaisir l'envahit quand le cadet prit un rythme rapide, il renversa sa tête dans un pur bonheur. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il commença lentement à baisser complètement sa garde.

Des gémissements remplissent la pièce, les deux hommes ignorant le monde à l'extérieur de la porte.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna Sam. Il avait besoin de voir le visage de Dean. Il voulait que Dean le regarde dans les yeux quand il atteindrait le point de non-retour.

Dean hocha la tête, tremblant. Le contact visuel était intense, inébranlable pendant que Sam continuait à bouger sa main.

Le chasseur essaya de suivre l'ordre de Sam, mais c'était comme de tenter de garder les yeux ouverts en éternuant. Ses respirations venaient plus vite et moins profondes jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le frappe violemment, cambrant son dos, éjaculant sur sa poitrine, le plaisir le submergeant. Puis il fut suivi de Sam.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler ni bouger, pour reprendre leur souffle ensuite, Sam s'allongea aux côtés de Dean.

\- Tes cicatrices ont disparu … comment c'est possible ? Interrogea ce dernier.

\- C'est grâce au sang de démon… la voix que j'entendais a également disparu… C'était Ruby, dévoila Sam.

\- Je vois.

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol, cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient ici et personne n'était venu les déranger, heureusement d'ailleurs.

Dean contemplait le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées.

\- À quoi tu penses ?

\- Je me dis que… si je t'avais laissé dans le Missouri rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Le cœur de Sam se serra… Cela voulait dire que le chasseur regrettait de l'avoir sauvé ? Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout.

-Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, dès que tu m'as vu le sortilège s'est activé, tu ne pouvais donc pas me laisser là-bas.

Dean ferma les yeux, fatigué, il avait l'impression d'être un drogué qui replongeait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en sortir, il ne pouvait pas se séparer de Sam sans devoir faire un effort surhumain.

Après quelques secondes, ce dernier se mit debout.

-Viens.

-Où on va ?

-Dans ma chambre

Dean grimaça.

-Ou Ruby t'attend ? Non merci.

-Je vais lui dire de nous laisser, elle m'écoutera, rassura Sam en lui tendant la main. Dean hésita quelques instants avant de l'attraper, il désirait se reposer, se faire enlever ces fichues chaînes et prendre une douche.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les nombreux souvenirs que Dean s'était forcé d'oublier, étaient remontés à la surface, l'enfer, les jours qui avaient suivi après son retour d'entre les morts, il se souvenait de chaque détail de quand il était revenu à la vie, il avait encore parfois l'impression de s'étouffer comme s'il était encore enterré… et aussi la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand Bobby lui avait annoncé que son père avait été tué puis que Sam avait également disparu.

Il lui avait fallu quatre ans et énormément de bouteilles d'alcool pour se faire à cette idée et voilà qu'à présent Sam était réapparu dans sa vie.

Aussi vif qu'un coup de couteau, cela semblait encore irréel pour le chasseur, il rêvait peut-être, songeait-il, tandis qu'il prenait sa douche, l'eau chaude l'aidait à se détendre même s'il n'était pas rassuré à cause des démons.

On aurait dit que Sam s'était habitué à vivre avec ces monstres, ces derniers avaient même l'air de le vénérer, c'était mauvais signe, TRÈS mauvais signe.

Le chasseur ne perdit pas plus de temps et sortit de la douche, se sécha avant d'enfiler les vêtements que Sam lui avait donnés.

Puis quitta la salle de douche dans un nuage de vapeur.

Sam n'était pas dans la chambre, ce dernier avait accompagné le chasseur ici avant de l'abandonner sans lui donner d'explication.

Même si c'était peine perdue, Dean avait déjà fouillé la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver une arme, mais il fut vite fixé, aucune vraie arme n'était présente dans cette pièce, ceci aurait été trop beau.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, les coudes sur les genoux, plongé dans ses pensées, il imaginait un moyen de s'échapper, néanmoins son esprit était focalisé sur Sam, il se demandait comment et pourquoi le cadet avait cédé à Azazel, mais en y réfléchissant Dean conclu que Sam avait possiblement suivi le démon aux yeux jaunes seulement pour le sauver, c'était le genre de choses stupides que Sam aurait pu faire ! Exactement comme lui.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici, Samuel ? questionna la sorcière en arrivant dans la grande pièce où Sam l'attendait.

-J'ai un service à te demander, Rowena.

-Celui de retrouver la piste de Dean n'a pas suffi ?

-Non.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord (Rowena sortit son grand bouquin et le posa sur la table.) Dis-moi tout !

Sam se lécha les lèvres, il ne voulait pas perdre Dean, mais c'était le mieux à faire, il désirait montrer à Dean combien il comptait pour lui.

-Je veux que tu annules le sortilège que tu as lancé à Dean.

La sorcière lui jeta un regard étrange, elle pensait sûrement qu'il était idiot de vouloir faire cela ! Et elle avait sans doute raison, il allait perdre la seule personne qu'il aimait en quelques secondes, il allait ressentir la même douleur que quand Dean avait été tué, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire subir cela au chasseur, si ce dernier n'était plus ensorcelé, il pourrait sauver le monde contre Lucifer et reprendre sa vie.

Subitement, la rousse s'arrêta dans ses recherches et demanda.

-Tu as toujours l'intention de tuer mon fils, j'espère ?

-Crowley ? Oui… je n'ai qu'une parole, la rassura Sam, elle hocha la tête avant de se remettre au travail.

Après une heure de recherche, Rowena se stoppa sur une page, lisant les instructions.

-J'ai trouvé…

Sam se leva de sa chaise d'un bond, il avait presque perdu espoir.

-Bien, je vais chercher Dean.

Sur ces mots, le cadet reprit le chemin de sa chambre, là où Dean était. Pendant le trajet, Sam se demandait ce qu'Azazel ferait en connaissant la nouvelle.

Il le privera sûrement du peu de liberté qu'il avait, mais ce n'était pas grave tant que le chasseur était libre de cet enchantement.

Lorsque Sam entra dans la chambre, il vit Dean assis sur le bord du lit, l'air pensif, ce dernier devait sans doute réfléchir à un moyen de s'échapper.

-Dean…

Celui-ci sursauta puis le regarda.

-Quoi ? Répondit-il en se mettant debout.

Sam referma la porte, ne désirant pas que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

-Tu dois me suivre.

-Où ça ?

-Dans la grande salle, j'ai appelé une sorcière, la-même sorcière qui t'a lancé l'envoûtement, elle est ici pour l'annuler, énonça Sam en essayant de paraître sûr de lui, car honnêtement, il ne savait pas si cela allait marcher ou pas.

-Hein ? … Qui me dit que c'est vrai ?

Sam se mordit la lèvre.

-Quand tu m'as emmené avec toi, chez Bobby, tu m'as sauvé la vie… maintenant c'est à maintenant c'est à moi de faire quelque chose pour toi. Fais-moi confiance.

Dean lui lança un regard dubitatif avant de hocher la tête, hésitant, puis le suivit jusqu'à la pièce où la rousse les attendait, la salle était sombre, la sorcière avait disposé plusieurs bougies en cercle sur la table, au milieu de celles-ci, il y avait un bol.

Le chasseur grimaça, il n'avait jamais apprécié les sorcières, en fait, il les détestait ! Mais… il avait confiance en Sam, qui plus est, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Le cadet lui dit de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la grande table, ce qu'il fit, puis Sam se dirigea vers Rowena.

Les minutes passèrent, cela étonnait Dean que personne ne vienne les déranger.

La sorcière leva les mains tout en disant une évocation, les flammes des bougies se mirent à vaciller puis ce fut le silence complet.

Dean resta immobile un instant, sous les yeux de Sam, ce dernier l'examinait du regard pour savoir si l'annulation du sortilège avait marché, néanmoins le chasseur ne sentait aucune différence.

-On va encore attendre longtemps ? parla-t-il, il perdait patience.

-C'est déjà terminé, imbécile (répondit la sorcière agacée, en refermant son grimoire) le charme est levé.

Le chasseur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, étourdit par les dires de la sorcière.

-Alors pourquoi ? …

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, rien n'avait changé ! Il avait encore et toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Sam.

Sam s'avança doucement.

-Dean, allons dans la chambre.

Il hocha la tête, ils devaient parler.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Les garçons retournèrent dans la chambre, Dean commença à faire les 100 pas, perdu dans ses pensées, quant à Sam, il restait en retrait, ne sachant pas quoi dire ! Il était heureux et soulagé, il n'avait pas profité de Dean ! Celui-ci avait toujours eu des sentiments envers lui, son cœur battait vite, il désirait prendre Dean dans ses bras, mais ce dernier refuserait sûrement…

-Comment est-ce possible !? Cria le chasseur en balayant une lampe du bureau, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit, la tête entre ses mains.

Sam s'approcha timidement puis s'assit près du chasseur, celui-ci releva la tête vers lui.

-Tu as peut-être des vrais sentiments pour moi.

-Tu t'entends parler ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir une fille devant moi…Plaisanta Dean, avant de redevenir sérieux, et si c'était vrai ? Il aimait réellement Sam, il était vraiment tombé amoureux de ce garçon débraillé qu'il avait sauvé. Le sortilège n'y était pour rien.

-Il va me falloir du temps pour me refaire à cette idée…

-Même après ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Dean rougit en y repensant.

-Lâche-moi, c'était un moment de faiblesse, se défendit le chasseur… Mais je ne regrette pas, confia-t-il lorsque-il vit le regard attriste du cadet, c'est juste que je dois réfléchir.

Sam hocha la tête.

-T'auras tout le temps d'y penser… Mais loin d'ici.

-Comment ça ?

-On va s'enfuir…

-Sans armes ? Comment tu veux faire ?

Le cadet lui sourit.

-Laisse-moi faire.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sam s'avançait vers le bureau d'Azazel en espérant ne tomber sur personne, généralement les couloirs étaient vides, énormément de démons étaient partis des enfers quand la porte avait été ouverte, qui plus est, Azazel n'était pas là, il était sur terre avec Lilith, ils faisaient tout pour ouvrir les sceaux qu'il restait pour libérer Lucifer.

Il passa la porte de la salle furtivement puis alla vers le bureau.

Sam ouvrit l'un des tiroirs délicatement et vit le colt de Samuel posé à l'intérieur ! Azazel savait que personne n'oserait entrer dans son bureau sans sa permission, c'est pour cela qu'il ne cachait pas l'arme sous serrure. En plus, il avait totalement confiance en Sam, il ne se doutait sûrement pas qu'il jouait un double-jeu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Se fit entendre une voix venant de l'entrée, Sam leva les yeux précipitamment en referment le tiroir. Bélial le regardait d'un œil soupçonneux.

-Je pourrais te dire la même chose... répliqua simplement le cadet, ce qui fit rire le démon puis celui-ci s'avança.

-Pourquoi tu as demandé qu'on t'amène Dean ? Hein ? ... Ruby était certaine de te l'avoir fait oublier… Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'en vanter alors qu'elle sait à quel point je t'affectais.

Tout en parlant, il fit quelques pas de plus pour être près de Sam, cela rendit celui-ci mal à l'aise. Il avala sa salive difficilement, son cœur battait vite, malgré ça, il fit mine de rien.

-J'avais simplement envie de le voir avant que ce ne soit trop tard.

-C'est adorable… Je devrais peut-être faire copain-copain avec ton chasseur... Je verrais enfin ce que tu lui trouves.

-Essaie si tu l'oses, même sans arme, il peut être redoutable, affirma Sam sûr de lui, Bélial n'aurait jamais le cran de s'attaquer à Dean, bien qu'il soit un démon de haut rang.

Bélial hocha la tête pour acquiescer avec un sourire de façade, puis il tourna la tête, examinant l'endroit, se demandant pourquoi Sam était venu cadet saisit l'occasion, il rouvrit lentement le tiroir, attrapa le colt puis le cacha dernier son mettant à sa ceinture, le dissimulant avec sa chemise en flanelle avant que le démon ne repose son attention sur lui.  
-T'étais venu chercher quelque chose ?  
-Oui, (Sam saisit la coupe qui leur permettait de communiquer entre démons) je voulais parler à Azazel.

-D'accord, je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes appartements.

-Non, c'est bon.

Le cadet ne perdit pas plus de temps et reprit le chemin de sa chambre, son cœur battant la chamade, si Bélial l'avait vu ça aurait été une catastrophe ! Azazel aurait été tout de suite prévenu. Il devait être plus prudent.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean ne saurait dire si cinq ou vingt-quatre heures étaient passées, il avait complètement oublié la notion du temps, il savait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas comme sur terre, il n'y avait pas de cycle jour, nuit, mais ce n'était rien comparer à l'odeur qui était insupportable, c'était une odeur de soufre et de sang.

Soudainement, Sam pénétra dans la pièce l'air légèrement inquiet, ce qui fit réagir Dean.

-Tout va bien ?

-Ouais… J'ai réussi.

-Réussi quoi ? Interrogea le chasseur, Sam ne lui avait rien dit avant de quitter la chambre, donc maintenant, il voulait des réponses.

\- À m'emparer de ça, répondit le cadet en sortant le colt de sa ceinture.

Dean écarquilla les yeux, une lueur d'espoir naquit en lui, en fin de compte, il avait peut-être une chance de tuer Azazel avant de mourir.

Il tendit la main et Sam lui donna l'arme, le chasseur l'examina, il ne restait qu'une balle. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

-T'es prêt à partir ?

-Ouais.

Dean plaça le colt à sa ceinture puis il attrapa le coupe papier qui était posé sur le bureau de Sam, ce dernier le regarda bizarrement et Dean haussa les épaules, toute arme pourrait leur être utile.

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte discrètement, regardant dans tous les sens pour voir si quelqu'un s'approchait.

Ils avancèrent, Sam avait l'air de savoir où il allait, après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant une porte en pierre.

Le cadet allait l'ouvrir quand brusquement Dean sentit quelqu'un l'agripper par-derrière, sentant son avant-bras contre sa gorge, il essaya de se défendre, mais Bélial sortit un couteau.

-Lâche-le ! cria Sam.

-Tu nous as trahis ! J'avais prévenu Azazel de ne pas te faire confiance !

Le chasseur et le cadet partagèrent un regard.

Puis Dean fit un coup de tête en arrière sur le nez du démon, ce dernier cria, avant de relâcher sa prise, le chasseur en profita pour saisir le coupe papier qu'il avait en poche, et le planta dans la tempe droite de Bélial, celui-ci hurla carrément, ce qui attira l'attention de Ruby, cette dernière arriva en courant, puis s'arrêta en voyant la scène, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

-FILS DE PUTAIN ! gueula Bélial en arrachant l'outil. Du sang jaillit de sa lésion.

Le cadet attrapa le bras de Dean pour l'attirer à ses côtés.

-Sam … ? souffla Ruby déçu, tu fais une énorme erreur.

-Vous allez voir ! menaça Bélial en s'avançant.

Mais Sam leva la main, le démon se stoppa net, commençant à suffoquer comme-ci il manquait d'air, puis il commença à cracher de la fumée noir, Dean comprit qu'il était en train de quitter le corps qu'il possédait.

Il posa son regard sur Sam, c'était lui qui faisait cela, il obligeait le démon à sortir seulement avec l'aide de son esprit.

Dean avait du mal à y croire ! La situation était pire que ce qu'il pensait.

-On en parlera quand on sera sorti d'ici, grogna le chasseur lorsque Bélial fut complètement éjecté de son corps.

Sam hocha la tête, Dean devait sûrement avoir des nombreuses questions à lui poser, songea-t-il puis il se retourna vers Ruby, cette dernière recula de quelques pas.

-Donne-moi ton couteau.

Lui ordonna-t-il en tendant le bras.

-Tu rêves, cracha la brune.

-Si tu ne me le donnes pas, je t'élimine.

Sam redressa de nouveau la main.

-C'est bon ! Je te le donne, paniqua la démone. (Elle le fit voyager dans ses mains, contrariée de devoir céder son couteau, elle avait risqué sa vie pour l'avoir ! Et elle allait le donner à Dean Winchester, c'était n'importe quoi) Vous ne pouvez pas échapper à votre destin et tu le sais, Sam, ajouta-t-elle en le lui livrant.

Le cadet hocha la tête, il le savait, puis d'un geste rapide, il poignarda Ruby dans le ventre, elle haleta de surprise, elle ne s'y attendait pas, pensa Sam, une partie de lui était triste, mais c'était pour le bien de Dean.

Ruby s'effondra sur le sol près de Bélial.

-Partons.

Dean hocha la tête puis ils passèrent la porte.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Dean ouvrit les yeux brusquement, il fut aveuglé par le soleil étincelant. Il était allongé dans un champ à hautes herbes, il se leva d'un bond, si subitement qu'il eut le tournis, où était Sam ? le chasseur commençait à paniquer, ils étaient peut-être à des milliards de kilomètres l'un de l'autre.

-SAM ?!

Il ne pouvait pas le perdre à nouveau ! Il se mit à avancer, cherchant de tous les côtés, rapidement, il vit une forme à quelques mètres de lui, il se mit à courir vers elle, faillant tomber plusieurs fois à cause des végétations.

-Sam ! Sam, réveille-toi.

Dean le secoua légèrement et Sam ouvrit les yeux, il cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, l'air de ne pas croire ses yeux.

-Dean … ? murmura-t-il.

-Ça va ?

-Ouais… Et toi ?

-Ça pourrait être pire, allez debout, dit Dean en l'attrapant par son haut pour le redresser.

-Où on est ? demanda Sam quand il fut sur ses pieds.

-Aucune idée, suivons la route, on trouvera bien une station-service.

Sam acquiesça, ils se mirent à marcher sur le béton, en quatre ans, le cadet avait presque oublié la sensation du vent sur sa peau et la chaleur du soleil.

Après quelques mètres de parcourus, ils aperçurent enfin une station près d'un carrefour, les lieux avaient l'air vides.

Dean poussa la porte de la station-service avec appréhension, personne n'était là, ils entrèrent.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ?! Parla-t-il.

Sam observa l'endroit, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Aucune réponse, Dean haussa les épaules puis passa derrière la casse pour utiliser l'ordinateur portable qui était posé sur le comptoir, attrapant une barre protéinée au passage.

-Dean ?

-Quoi ?

Le cadet lui fit un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre de regarder près de la porte de la réserve, un corps gisait sur le sol.

-Sam et Dean … Quelle surprise, se fit entendre une voix dernière eux, les deux firent volte-face et virent avec terreur que le démon aux yeux jaunes était en face d'eux.

Par réflexe Dean eu l'idée de saisir le colt, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Azazel fit un signe de main qui le fit voler contre le mur.

-Tu m'as énormément déçu, énonça-t-il en projetant violemment le cadet contre un mur également.

Celui-ci serra les dents de douleur.

-Ne lui fais pas de mal ! cria le chasseur.

Azazel posa ses yeux sur Dean et celui-ci si mit à hurler de douleur, Sam ne savait pas quoi faire, ses pouvoirs n'avaient aucun effet sur Azazel, il était bien trop puissant.

Du sang commença à couler du nez de Dean.

Le démon s'avance jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du chasseur.

-J'ai fait une erreur en te laissant en vie, je vais régler ce problème tout de suite, comme ça Sam pourra passer à autre chose ! N'est-ce pas, Sam ?

Il se tourna vers le susdit.

Azazel le regarda avec ses yeux laiteux, cela donnait toujours des frissons à Sam, le démon s'approcha de lui en abandonnant Dean.

-Si tu le tues, je dirai non à Lucifer ! affirma le cadet, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autres, il avait perdu ses moyens, il n'avait pas prévu qu'Azazel les trouverait si rapidement.

Le démon posa son attention sur Sam, oubliant le chasseur qui tomba sur le sol.

-Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me faire du chantage ? (Il rit.) Tu sais, je suis sûr qu'Alastair trouvera un moyen de te faire dire oui… avec le sourire, qui plus est… Donc si tu me le permets, je vais tuer Dean puis on repartira en enfer.

Il commença à faire volte-face lorsque soudainement un bruit de coup de feu raisonna dans la pièce.

Le silence gagna les lieux, aucun n'osait bouger, le démon aux yeux jaunes regarda sa poitrine là ou une plaie s'était formée. Son corps tremblait comme s'il réservait des décharges électriques avant de tomber par terre, inerte.

Sam fut enfin libéré, il courra vers Dean, s'agenouillant auprès de lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, ça va, grimaça celui-ci en rangeant le colt, il avait réussi.

-J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin.

-Moi-aussi, admit le chasseur en s'asseyant, appuyant son dos contre le mur.

Sam ne put résister, il se pencha et embrassa les lèvres tachées de sang du chasseur, celui-ci y répondit en pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Sam aussi, ce fut un baiser chaste comparé à ceux qu'ils avaient échangés aux enfers, mais remplis d'amour.

Le chasseur plaça son regard sur le démon aux yeux jaunes, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, il l'avait fait ! Il avait vengé ses proches, néanmoins rien n'était fini, au contraire ce n'était que le commencement.

-Effaçons nos empreintes et partons.

-D'accord, répondit Sam en aidant Dean à se mettre debout.

Après cela, les garçons volèrent la voiture du caissier, il en n'aurait plus besoin de toutes façons, puis ils prirent la route.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Deux heures plus tard, les garçons arrivèrent dans le cartier où Dean avait laissé l'impala, elle était stationnée devant une petite maison, le quartier était calme, la rue était vide.

Le chasseur rangea la voiture sur le bas-côté puis descendit, Sam l'imita.

-Bébé, je ne pensais plus jamais te revoir.

Dean passa ses doigts sur le capot de la voiture en se dirigeant derrière celle-ci avec Sam sur ses pas.

Il ouvrit le coffret, rien n'avait bougé, les démons n'avaient pas pu la toucher grâce aux pentagrammes, il était soulagé, il prit un moment pour respirer l'air frais avant de se retourner vers Sam.

Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur les photos qui étaient accrochées, il y avait une de John avec Marie et Dean quand il était enfant, une deuxième de Bobby avec Rumsfeld, puis une dernière de Sam qui était en train de lire, Dean l'avait sûrement prise sans sa permission.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en se remémorant les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble.

Le chasseur fixa le visage de Sam un moment puis ses yeux furent attirés par son cou et discernèrent le cordon noir de l'amulette qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, Sam l'avait gardée tout ce temps ?

-Tu peux me la rendre ?

-De quoi ? Demanda Sam, perdu.

-L'amulette.

-Oh, oui…

Sam enleva le collier de son cou et le transmit à Dean, celui-ci l'enfila avant de faire un magnifique sourire au cadet.

-On a du travail !

Sam hocha la tête, le chasseur avait un sourire sur ses lèvres, il avait l'air heureux et serein.

Leur amour était mutuel. Dean était le monde de Sam, son tout, ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre et ils ne pourraient jamais changer cela. C'était trop tard. Leur amour s'était transformé en quelque chose de dangereux et de venimeux pour eux, mais leurs sentiments étaient irréversibles.

Dean referma le coffre de l'impala, ils allaient sauver le monde.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Voilà, c'est terminé :') J'avoue que ça me fait un pincement au cœur, j'aimai beaucoup écrire cette fiction, mais toute bonne chose a une fin.  
J'espère qu'elle vous a plu en tout cas ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fan-fic jusqu'au bout et a bientôt pour une autre histoire :D**


End file.
